Scream 2The Alternate Version
by Agreene
Summary: This is part two of my version of the scream movies. So far two chapters but I'm speeding right along. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Stab Sneak Preview

Scream 2 – The Alternate Version

**Stab Sneak Preview**

It's the evening. A sneak preview of "Stab" rated R is playing. A line has formed around the block to see this movie based on the Woodsboro murders. Guys and girls mostly college students are in line. This would include Maureen Evans and her boyfriend Phil Stevens.

"I hate scary movies." Maureen complains. "I should be home studying. You know I have a bio exam."

"Did I mention that these tickets were free?" Phil asked.

"Sandra Bullock is playing right down street. If we hurry we can catch it." Maureen said.

"Anybody wanna pay some 7.50 see some Sandra Bullock shit. Unless she's naked." Phil said.

"Oh, but you will sit through a movie called Stab?" Maureen asked.

"It's an adrenaline Maureen. It's good to be scared. It's primal, you know what I'm saying." Phil said.

"No, I'll tell you what it is. It's a dumb ass white movie about some dumb ass white girl getting their white asses cut the fuck up." Maureen said. Phil smirked. "ok."

"I suppose Sandra is Mrs. Ethnicity?" Phil asked her.

"No, I'm just saying that the horror genre is historical for excluding the African American element." Maureen said to him.

"Now where do you get your P.H.D. in black cinema sister soldier?" Phil asked her.

"Listen, I read my entertainment weekly. I know my shit." Maureen said.

"Yeah Maureen, I read my black beat too homey. Tonight we're gonna have an all black movie, black wardrobe, black cast, Black eye peas. Black cats if you give me on." Phil joked.

"Hi, here you go." The theatre usher said.

"What's this?" Maureen asked.

"Stab souvenirs. The studio sent them." The theatre usher said.

"And it's white! Thank you." Maureen said to the usher. She and Phil move towards the theatre in which Stab is playing.

STAB Movie begins as PHIL and MAUREEN make their way to their seats while the song "Red Right Hand" plays in the background as the movie begins. A young girl with blonde hair named Casey walks into the bathroom during a thunderstorm as she gets ready to take a shower.

"Take it off!" Man in theatre yells.

"Now, why does she gotta be naked? What does that have to do with the plot, her being butt ass naked?" Maureen.

"I know about the plot, but I gotta stiffie." Phil said half joking.

"You better loosen up that wrist." Maureen retorted.

Back to stab, a phone rings as Casey looks back and dresses back up to answer the phone. The men in the theatre grumble in disappointment.

"Hello?" Casey in the Stab movie asks.

"Hello?" Voice in the Stab movie asks.

"Who is this?" Casey the Stab asks.

"You tell me." Voice in the Stab movie says.

"No, really who is this?" Casey In the Stab movie asks.

"Bitch hang the phone up and *69 his ass! DAMN!" Maureen yelled.

"Look out back, see your boyfriend anywhere?" Voice in the Stab movie asks.

"I don't even have a boyfriend." Casey in the Stab movie said.

"Would you like one?" Voice in the Stab movie asks.

"Damn, give me some money, I'm gonna get some popcorn." Maureen ordered.

"You got money." Phil told her being cheap.

"I know I got money, I asked for your money." Maureen told him.

"Cheap ass." Phil said digging in his pockets then handing Maureen some money.

"Thank you." Maureen said as she got up and headed out of the theatre making her way over to the concession stand. A scream from someone in the theatre makes her jump.

"Hey, come on!" Girl one asks.

"I know, I was so scared!" Girl two said.

"Hey, we're sold out." A Theatre Usher says.

"Oh cool." Came the voice of theatre usher 2.

"Hello." Concession Worker said politely.

"Hi, I'll have a medium popcorn, no butter, and a small diet pepsi." Maureen ordered.

"You go it." Said the concession worker.

"Thanks." Maureen said as she patiently awaited for her food.

"That's it, I'm not going back in there." Said girl one.

"Come on you chicken shit, it's just a movie." Girl two said.

"No, it's not just a movie, it's a true story. All of these kids got killed a couple of years ago in California." Girl one explained to her ditsy friend.

Maureen takes her and heads back to the theatre.

"AHHHH!" Came a male's voice.

"Stab you man! AHHHHH!" Came the voice of male two. Maureen saw this scaring her a bit. She continued on towards the theater when… A GHOST-MASKED FIGURE JUMPS OUT FROM BEHIND HER.

"Ahhhh!" Phil screamed scaring the shit out of his girlfriend.

"Ahhhh!" Maureen screamed. Phil removes the mask laughing. "You ass!."

"Sorry baby." Phil said continued to chuckle.

"Why are you playing?" Maureen asked him. She was clearly pissed off.

"What's wrong? Why are you so tense?" Phil asked her.

"I don't like being scared. I don't like that." Maureen explained.

"Ok, besides, scary movies are great for foreplay." Phil told her pulling her into him.

"What?" She asked him. Phil sighs deeply.

"Come on, let's go catch the Sandra Bullock movie." Phil said.

"No, Sandra started already, we can stay, Alright, well just don't play so much." Maureen said to him.

"Gotta go to the bathroom." Phil said to her.

"Ok." Maureen said.

"See ya inside." Phil said making his way towards the bathroom. Maureen sighed before heading.

Maureen walks back into the theater where onscreen in STAB, a chair comes crashing through a window as Casey runs for her life. While, Maureen sits down and puts her jacket on.

Phil enters the restroom. He stands patiently as two men dressed in Ghost face costumes are using the urinals. Phil decides to use one of the stalls. He bangs on the first one to realize it's occupied.

"Sorry." Phil said. Phil sees that the second stall is unoccupied and decides to use it.

Suddenly, Phil hears a strange noise coming from the first stall and decides to listen in as he laughs since it seems to be a couple in the stall.

VOICE FROM STALL

No, I didn't mean to, I swear. Oh mommy, mommy! Oh Oh!

Phil places his ear up to the bathroom stall wall.

VOICE FROM STALL

Listen mommy! Listen mommy! Listen mommy!

Suddenly, a thrust of a knife from the killer in the next stall, goes through the wall, stabbing Phil severly in the head as blood comes from his mouth and Phil falls to the floor, dead. The killer exits the stall quietly as Phil lies dead in a pool of blood.

Meanwhile, back onscreen, Casey jumps over a wall as she ducks in the back.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Don't do that!" Maureen said as if she was telling the movie version of Casey Becker on screen what to do. "Move, go go!"

The killer dressed in Phil's jacket seats himself next to Maureen.

"Baby, give it up." Maureen said to him. "You're back just in time. It looks like she's gonna get it. Want some popcorn?" She asks as the real ghost face shakes its head. "Now, see if that was me, I'd be out of there."

Onscreen in STAB, the killer jumps out of a window onto Casey as she gets up and runs as fast she can, as the killer grabs her from behind.

"Here it comes! Here it comes!" Maureen shouts as she hides her face.

MAUREEN hides her face into "Phil" as onscreen, the killer stabs Casey in the chest as Casey falls screaming. MAUREEN looks up at the screen and looks at her hand, and realizes it's full of blood as she looks at "Phil" in wonder. Suddenly, the killer pulls out the knife as MAUREEN looks in terror. "Ahhhhhhh!

The killer stabs Maureen in the stomach as she gets up and walks to the aisle. Back onscreen, the killer is stabbing Casey repeatedly. As Maureen walks in the aisle, the killer comes behind her and begins stabbing her six more times as Maureen walks up to the screen.

The audience cheers in delight, thinking Maureen is part of a publicity stunt for STAB. Maureen flails her arms in the arm and looks around, as the theatre begins to realize it's real. Maureen flails back and then falls dead.

To Be Continued!


	2. Wake Up Sidney

Scream 2 –The Alternate Version

**Wake Up Sidney**

It's morning time. A phone rings blaring aloud waking the sleeping Sidney out of her slumber. Sidney now 19 and a college sophomore stirs in her bed. Her roommate Halle McDaniels is already up but has left the room heading towards the bathroom. The phone rings as Sidney turns over in her bed, and reaches for the phone.

"Hello." A sleepy Sidney said. No answer. "Hello."

"Hello Sidney." Came the errie voice that has haunted her and her two years earlier. She's clearly not in the mood for this. "What's your favorite scary movie?"

"Who is this?" Sidney asked.

"You tell me." The voice said to her.

Sidney grabs the caller Id from her nightstand.

"Corey Gillis. 555-0176." Sidney said.

"Shit!" Corey said over the phone.

"Hot flash Corey, prank calls are criminal offense prosecuted under penal code 653M." Sidney said.

"Shit." Corey said.

Click! The phone goes dead.

"Hope you enjoyed the movie." Sidney said shutting off the phone.

"Time to change numbers again?" Halle said. Halle is a beautiful young woman. Spunky a black version of Tatum, though more girly. Halle immediately clung to Sidney. Mainly because Sidney gives a sweet innocent yet tough as nails exterior. Halle her self doesn't know how she, Billy and Tatum not to mention Gale and Dewey were able to survive such a dramatic night.

"Nah, it'll die off. It's opening weekend. We'll see how it goes." Sidney said getting off her bed and grabbing the items she needed to head for the bathroom.

Halle grabs the remote as she turns on the TV. Sidney is looking in the mirror at her self.

"Well, you can never tell…" Came the voice of Cotton Weary. The man who Sidney fingered as her mother's killer three years earlier. Gale Weather's book exonerated him for that murder. Sidney turns towards the television upon hearing his voice.

"You were fully exonerated, you were an innocent man, and thanks to Gale Weather's book." The talk show host said to Cotton.

"That and a nickel will get you a cup of coffee. Even that's not true anymore." Cotton said as the audience laughs. "Yeah, but Gale's been great." Cotton continued.

"Get you ass in gear, you're late! Don't forget about the Alixer tonight at the Delta Lamba's tonight." Halle said.

"I don't think I can go Hallie." Sidney said not really in the mood to party.

"What? Come on you promised." Hallie begged her.

"A vague promise at best." Sidney said heading out into the hallway. "Besides, you know how I feel about organized religion."

"It's a sorority." Hallie said.

"Worse!" Sidney said.

"Come on. Tatum will be there." Hallie said trying to tempt Sidney.

"So." Sidney said to her. "Tatum's a big girl. She can do whatever she wants."

"Billy will be there." Hallie said smirking. She knew about Sidney and Billy's relationship. The two have been together going on five years. They were practically inseparable.

"I don't know Hallie." Sidney said to her. She would probably go if Billy went. If not she was more than happy with just spending some alone time with her boyfriend. Besides, its been a while since they entered college that she and Billy got to be alone.

"Are you ok?" Hallie asked her.

"I'm fine." Sidney said.

"I'm fine." Hallie mimicked her. "Yeah, I see that rematk is always stretched tightly across your face." Hallie said. Sidney mocking her smiles sarcastically. "Like that."

A young girl about their age approaches them.

"Check out the news!" The girl tells them.

TV REPORTER

Last night at a sneak preview showing of the movie STAB. Authorities won't release anything, except for that the two victims, Maureen Evans and Phil Stevens were both Windsor seniors.

"Where's Tatum?" Sidney asked.

"She's got film Theory this morning." Hallie said.

Having already showered and gotten dressed, Sidney heads down the corridor leading to the front door of the dormitory. She's immediately mobbed by several reporters.

"Shit!" Sidney said.

"Sidney, did you know the victim?" Report one asked.

"Do you feel frightened by the murders?" Report two asked.

Sidney pushes her way through and heads off. She had to get away from the hound heads of reporters.

To Be Continued!


	3. Classroom Discussion

Scream 2- The Alternate Version

**Classroom Discussion**

There's a classroom discussion going on about films thus the class being film theory. The professor a man in his late thirties sits on his desk going discussing the murders of the two students.

"So, what you're saying is that the killer's influence was based on the movie itself." Professor said.

"That is so moral majority." Came the voice of Cici Cooper, a pretty petite blond with a body to die for. She's Tatum's roommate at the Omega Beta Zeta house. Tatum had pledged and got in. Sidney never really came around unless it was to study. "You can't blame real life violence on entertainment."

"Yes you can!" Said the voice of a male student.

"Hello? The guy was wearing a ghost mask, just like in the movie, it's directly responsible." The voice of another male student.

"No it's not! Movies are not responsible for our actions." Cici countered.

"I had biology with that girl. This is serious." A female voice said to the class.

"Thank you, I agree with that." Paul said a film buff and nerd of a student. He wears wire rimmed glasses and is spends most his college days either looking at movies or playing video games. "Besides, Tatum lived it. She was there. Why don't we ask her? Tatum, what do you think?" Tatum doesn't respond. She's been sitting there staring at her fingers as if they had become important to her. "Tatum." Paul called to her.

"WHAT?" Tatum said clearly annoyed with this conversation.

"What do you think about the murders?" Paul asked her.

"Look, people are responsible for their own actions. Randy and Stu were two of the biggest assholes on god's green earth. They knew what they were doing and just used horror movies to as a guide to carry out their plans. They were responsible for killing Casey Becker, Steve Orth, Principal, Himbry, and Sidney's father Neil Prescott. They thought I was dead, they tried to kill Billy and Sidney. They damn near offed Gale Weathers and my brother Dewey. So to answer your Paul, I don't think movies made this asshole kill two students, the fucker did it on his own." Tatum said frowning. She glared at Paul. The class was silent for a moment.

"I agree with you Tatum. Billy's my roommate and he's a down to earth dude and all but I notice how quiet he can be at times. I feel for him. And you. And Sidney." Mickey said to her. Tatum smiled a bit. She like Mickey. He was funny and sweet and cute. She was already dating Derek Felder, the doctor in training.

"Well what we do know is that the killer pattern himself after two serial killers who were immortalized on film." Paul said continuing the discussion.

"Thank you." Came the voice the voice of male number two.

"So, you're saying that someone is trying to make a real life sequel?" The professor asks.

"Stab 2? Why would anyone want to do that? Sequels suck!" Paul said.

"It is a common fact, there have been many sequels that have surpassed the original." Mickey said.

"Name one." Cici challenges.

"Aliens, far better than the first." Guy one said.

"Yeah, well there's no accounting for taste." Cici said earning a chuckle from the class.

"Thank you, Ridley Scott rules. Name another." Paul asked.

"No, Aliens is a classic. "Get away from her, you bitch!" Guy one said mimicking the movie.

"I believe the line is stay away from her, you bitch. This is film class right?" Paul asked as the class chuckled.

"T2" Mickey adds.

"You've a hard on for Cameron." Cici said.

"A big one." Paul added.

"The first Terminator is a classic." Guy two said.

"Sarah Conner? Yes? BOOM!" Paul adds.

The class laughs.

"House 2 the second story." Guy one adds.

"What?" Cici asks as the class groans.

"The horror genre was destroyed by sequels." Paul said to them.

"No, wait, I got it. The godfather: part 2." Mickey said. Tatum smiles at him. Even she's impressed.

The class agrees while Paul does a perfect impression of Marlon Brando's character in the godfather. The class laughs. Suddenly, Sidney shows up and her presence is immediately felt by Tatum. Mickey jumps following Tatum who he is crushin on.

"We'll continue the sequel discussion tomorrow." The professor said.

"So, Tatum how would you make it different?" A girl asks.

"I'd let the geeks get some pussy." Tatum joked as the rest of the class laughed.

"300 people watched, no one did anything. They all though it was a publicity stunt." Sidney said as she and Tatum followed by Mickey in the background.

"And it would've been a good one to. Shit happens a lot in theatre these days. People get shot, maimed, murdered. Multiplexes are very dangerous places to be these days." Tatum said in an Australian accent.

"Yea and you're in extreme denial." Sidney said.

"Andy you should be to Sid. This has nothing to do with us." Tatum said.

"Tatum, a guy in a ghost mask hacked up two people in a movie theatre telling our life story." Sidney said as the two kept walking away from the school building.

"Coincidence?" Tatum asked her.

"You know what happened in Woodsboro. You can't deny it." Sidney said to her closest friend.

In the background, A male student is making his way up to the two.

"What did Billy say?" Tatum asked her.

"I haven't spoken to him about it." Sidney said.

"About what?" Derek asks.

"Hey hon." Tatum said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah hey Tatum." Derek said barely paying any attention to Tatum. He was smiling at Sidney. Tatum sucked her teeth turning away. "Hey Sidney."

"Hey Derek." Sidney said trying to be polite. She knew Derek liked her but she has Billy and that wasn't changing. Tatum didn't like this one bit. Sidney knew this and did her best to ignore Derek.

"So what's going on?" Derek asked.

"You hear about the two teens who were murdered last night while at the stab premier?" Tatum asked.

"Yeah, I saw the news this morning." Derek said. "I had a class with Phil Evans. Can't believe he was killed."

"Yep. How you are you feeling Sid?" Derek asked her.

"I'm fine Derek, thanks for asking." Sidney said sarcastically. His advances were getting old.

"I'm fine to if that matters to you." Tatum said to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie." Derek said to Tatum who gave him a fake smile.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Derek asked Sidney referring to Billy. He hadn't seen Billy walk up to the trio with Mickey in tow.

"Right here." Billy said to him. All three turned around to see Billy and Mickey standing there. Mickey wore a smirk on his face. He didn't like Derek because Derek hit on Sidney despite dating Tatum and he felt he was turning to close friends against each other. Billy stared at Derek letting him know not to fuck with Sidney. "Hey baby." Billy said nudging past Derek to kiss Sidney who gladly kissed him back.

"Babe did you hear about the those two kids who were murdered last night?" Sidney asked.

"Yeah I heard about it this morning." Billy said holding Sidney's hand. Billy looked a bit older. His hair doesn't cover his eyes like it use to. In fact, he his hair cut short. Sidney's hair is cut shorter as well. Both look more mature than their age suggests. "How you holding up.

"She thinks it's about us." Tatum told him. Billy gave Sidney a reassuring look. Sidney felt a bit calmer now that Billy is with her. In fact both had been protective of each other and of Tatum.

"Hey Tatum, you ok?" Mickey asked her.

"I'm fine Mick thanks." Tatum said smiling. Mickey was being genuine unlike Derek who was now holding her hand. He took her hand in his the moment Billy showed up.

"Hey don't talk to my girl." Derek said. Tatum rolled her eyes. Mickey just smiled sarcastically.

"Derek cut it out." Tatum said pulling away from and walking away. Sidney and Billy followed her. Mickey was close behind. Derek just watched her wondering what he had done wrong.

To Be Continued!


	4. Any Questions?

Scream 2 –The Alternate Version

**Any Comments?**

Making her way on campus is Gale Weathers. Or should she be called best-selling author Gale Weathers. Having written the book about the Woodsboro murders, Gale Weathers was on top of the world. Not only is her book selling like hot cakes, a movie was made about the killings. She was making a fortune off of the tragedies that befallen her home town. She's on the phone talking to an important person.

"Threatening to what? Are you kidding me? They'd be stupid to pull this movie. With all the free press, It's gonna break box office records." Gale said to the person on the other phone. "Consider it done."

Joel the cameraman made his way over to Gale.

"Ms. Weathers? Hi, I'm Joel, your new cameraman." Joel said to her.

"Yeah you got experience?" Gale asked.

"Oh yeah, I shot the bingo finals, Almost won an award for that." Joel said to him.

"Great. Ok, Joel, this is how it works. I point you shoot. You stay focused and fast on your toes and we'll get along fine. Think you can handle that?" Gale asked him being the diva she thinks she is.

"Uh, yeah. You point, I shoot, I'm there." Joel repeated.

"Excuse me Ms. Weathers, could I have a word with you?" Debbie Salt a writer for the post telegraph walks with Gale trying to get her attention.

"No." Gale said rather rudely.

"Please, it'll just take a second. I just want to say that I'm a huge fan of your work. I read your book, couldn't put it down. It was great." Debbie said smiling staying in step with Gale.

"Thank you." Gale said to her not really interested in what she has to say.

"I'm a writer myself, well just for the local paper, The Post Telegraph. I'm Debbie Salt. I took your seminar last year in Chicago. I was the one in the front row asking all the question.

" Right, I thought you look familiar." Gale said to her.

"Yeah, well I can't wait to see the movie. You know must be getting a lot of flack about that. Right?" Debbie asked baiting Gale.

"No Comment." Gale said to her having heard this numerous times from people she's interviewed.

"Please Ms. Weathers, it would be such an honor if I could get a quote from you for my story." Debbie said to her. Gale stopped in her tracks.

"Alright. Begin Quote." Gale starts to say.

"Great." Debbie said smiling.

"Your flattering remarks are both desperate and obvious. End quote." Gale said rudely. Debbie watched her.

"Gale, do you feel the murders are related to Sidney Prescott, Billy Loomis and Tatum Riley?" one reporter asks. Gale doesn't respond.

"Could I have your attention, my name is Chief Louis Hartley." Chief Hartley said.

"Chief Hartley, Hi, Gale Weathers, Author of the Woodsboro Murders. Do you think that the killer will strike again?" Gale asked.

"We have no evidence that this is a serial killer. I'd like to read from a prepared statement." Chief Hartley said pulling out a piece of paper.

"Are you taking any precautions?" Gale asked.

"This is huge." Tatum said as she, Mickey, Derek, Sidney, Billy and Halle made their way over to the ledge of the of the school building. "Sid, Bill look, it's Gale Weathers press conference. Author of the press conference starring Gales Weathers. Soon to be a major motion picture starring Gale Weathers." She said sarcastically while Mickey filmed her. The others chuckled.

"Be kind, she was there with is and has a scar to prove it." Sidney said.

"We all do Sid." Tatum said.

Several sorority girls, including Lois and Murphy approach the group.

"Hello everyone." Lois greeted brightly, her pale smile making everyone sick.

"Oh, hello sister Lois, sister Murphy." Halle said politely.

"Hello, pledge." Murphy said to her. Halle looked away. Tatum sucked her teeth. Despite being a sister of Omega Beta Zeta, she didn't like Lois or Murphy at all. She would've preferred to hang with Halle. "Hi Sid. Hey Billy."

"Hi." Sid said as Billy waved.

"Tatum." Lois said to her. Tatum smiled, her smile very much fake.

"This must be flat out hell for you three." Murphy said to them.

"We manage just fine." Sidney said.

"How are you three holding up?" Lois asked.

"We're ok." Billy said to her. "Thanks for asking.

"To think this fuss is all about you three. Not directly, but in some six degrees of Kevin Bacon way." Murphy said. Tatum rolled her eyes, while Derek held her. Sidney smirked while Billy pulled her close to him.

"So Sid, Billy, you two coming to our little martini mixer tonight?" Lois asked. "I know Tatum will be there."

"I don't know, I think…" Sidney starts to say.

"I don't think we can Lois." Billy starts to say. "Sid and I want some alone time toge…"

"They'll be there." Halle said smiling. Billy and Sidney look at each other giving in.

"Good, cause Sid, we have our eyes on you. The Delta Lambdas are very sensitive your plight. If you need anything you just call. Bye!" Lois said smiling as she and her sorority sisters turned and walked away.

"Why don't you ever dress like that Tatum?" Derek asked her.

"Fuck you." Tatum said turning away from Derek. Sidney rolled her eyes at him while Billy gave him a death glare. Mickey shook his head in discuss. Derek paid no attention to the looks he was getting.

"The Delta Lambdas are a bunch of fucking cunts." Mickey said as Sidney, Billy and Tatum laughed.

"Hey! I'm pledging Delta Lambda." Halle said a little offended that Mickey would say that.

"Oh my god." Sidney said. Not too far from where they are, Dewey can be seen looking around.

"Oh no. Tell me he's not here?" Tatum groaned recognizing her own brother.

"Who's that?" Derek asked her. "You're old boyfriend?" Derek chuckles at his own joke.

"That's her brother jack ass." Billy said as he, Sid, and Tatum made their way over to Dewey.

"Dewey." Tatum said.

"Tatum." Dewey said to his sister. "Come here you." He said pulling her into a hug. Tatum hugged him back.

"Hey Dewey." Sidney said.

"Hey kiddo." Dewey said hugging Sidney. "Billy what's man?" He and Billy shook hands.

"Good man and you?" Billy asked.

"I'm better." Dewey said.

"How's the back?" Sidney asked.

"Healed." Dewey said to her.

"Dew, what are you doing here?" Tatum asked.

"I was so worried about the three of you. I heard about what happened and caught the first flight. Can we all talk?" Dewey asked. Tatum rolled her eyes.

"Sure." Billy said pulling Sidney and Tatum towards a porch with a table on it.

"How are things going with you guys?" Dewey asked. "How's college life treating you?"

"Well it's cool I guess. My major is business, Sid's is theatre and Tatum well I'm not sure." Billy said smirking.

"Neither am I." Tatum said as the group laughed.

"Things were going fine until now. But uh, theatre is going great. I got my first starring role and we open in two days." Sidney said excited.

"That's great!" Dewey said to her.

"Yeah my girl is gonna be on stage. I can't wait." Billy said to her. Tatum didn't say anything.

"What about you Billy? How's it going for you?" Dewey genuinely concerned.

"For some reason the classes come naturally to me. I know the work inside and out." Billy said to him. "I think I'm gonna be a business man once college is over."

"Well you've always been a math wiz." Sidney said to him. "He helps me in my math homework. That is when we can have some alone time."

"That's awesome you two." Dewey said smiling. Tatum hadn't said anything. She was too busy wondering if her brother actually cared about her. It was bad enough that Stu turned out to be a psychotic fuck, now she has a boyfriend who has eyes for her best friend. It was painful.

"Yeah, we've got great friends. No apparent homicidal tendencies." Sidney said to him.

"I just worry. Look, guys, if there is some freaked out psycho trying to follow in and Randy Meeks' footsteps, you three probably already know him, or her, or them. They're probably already in your life. They get off on that kind of thing." Dewey said as the three looked on each wearing different expression. Tatum's face wore the expression of hurt. Sid's face was one of confusion. She didn't understand why Randy and Stu did what they did. Regardless what Randy said his reason was, he had no right to kill innocent people. Billy wore an expression of anger. He hadn't trusted anyone like he trusted Stu. Despite making fun of Stu, he actually liked the guy. The only person he somewhat trusts now is Mickey his roommate.

"You think we don't know that Dewey?" Sidney asked. "What are we suppose to do, crawl under a rock.

"No, I'm gonna talk to chief Hartley and the local police. I'm gonna stick around to make sure that you guys are safe." Dewey said as they nodded agreeing to let him stick around.

"Well if there is a killer out there targeting us, I can guarantee you that this time I won't be cught off guard and I will kill whoever is under that mask." Billy said frowning.

"Let's not think about that right now. I'm hang around if that's ok with you guys?" Dewey said to them.

"Yeah, I'd be honored." Sidney said smiling thanking god that Dewey was in her life.

"Me to." Billy said to him.

"What you're not going to ask me how I'm doing?" Tatum asked sarcastically. Dewey watched her surprised at her attitude towards him. "Why should I be surprised? It's not like you give a shit about me."

"Tatum." Sidney scolded.

"Of course he cares about you Tay. You're his sister." Billy said to her.

"Tatum, you know I care about you." Dewey said to her.

"Did mom put you up this?" Tatum asked.

"Put me up to what?" Dewey asked.

"Look, I truly don't give a shit if you stick or if you don't. Just stay away from me." Tatum said walking away from the table.

"Tatum." Sidney called to her.

"Is she ok?" Dewey asked them.

"She's been going through a lot right now." Billy said. "Give her some time."

"She'll come around." Sidney said as Dewey nodded.

"I'm gonna go talk to the Chief now." Dewey said to Billy and Sid. All three stood up and headed away from the porch with him. "Later you two."

See you Dew." Billy said as Dewey walked away from them just as Mickey, Halle and Derek walked up to them.

"Hey, you alright?" Derek asked.

"You should go talk to Tatum." Sidney said as the turned to see Tatum ignoring Dewey walking towards them.

"She'll be ok." Derek said. Billy rolled his eyes pulling Sidney into him.

"Chief Hartley said the girl was stabbed seven…" Mickey said.

"Drop it!" Billy said hoping to avoid upsetting Sidney. Mickey understood this thus the reason he shut up.

"Hello Sidney." Came Gale's voice. They hadn't notice Gale slither up behind them.

"Hi…Gale." Sidney said frowning.

"Tatum, Billy. How are you guys doing?" Gale asked.

"We're fine. What do you want Gale?" Tatum asked.

"Well, I was hoping I could get a few words from you with…" Gale said as Joel moved to the side to reveal…Cotton Weary.

"Cotton." Billy said to him.

"Hello Sidney, Tatum, Billy. It's good to see you guys again." Cotton said looking rather dapper in his grey suit.

"Gale Weathers we are at Windsor college where Sidney Prescott has just been reunited with Cotton Weary for the first time since wrongfully accusing him of murdering her mother." Gale reports.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sidney asked.

"What she normally does…fucks up people's lives." Tatum retorts.

"We want to know what you think…" Gale said to Sidney.

"Sidney, I'd like to say that I forgive and forget and like you, I'd like to move on with my life." Cotton said to her while looking at the camera.

"You Bitch!" Sidney cursed about to punch Gale a second time.

"Nah, ahh ah!" Gale said backing up a bit.

"Come on Sid, let's go." Billy said trying to pull Sidney away from Gale. It doesn't work.

"Oh Sidney share with us please!" Gale begged. BAM! Sidney slapped the shit out of her.

"I'll share with you!" Sidney said as Billy really pulled her away.

"Nice!" Tatum said smiling. "That's twice you got that bitch."

"Did you get that on film?" Halle mocked.

"Yes I got that on film." Joel retorted.

"Gale, where's she going? What's going on? She didn't know?" Cotton asked.

"Oh ma, that was cold."

"Hey, you need to check your conscience at the door sweetie! We're not to be loved." Gale said holding the left of side of her face.

"Gale, you promised me 10 minutes of air time." Cotton complained.

"You'll get you ten minutes when I get my goddamn interview!" Gale yelled.

"Gale, now I did my part. Don't walk away from! Gale!" Cotton called to her.

"Joel!" Gale calls to her cameraman.

Gale walks up the campus where she runs into Dewey.

"Dewey, what are you doing here?" Gale asked.

"Can't you just leave them alone? Haven't they been through enough? And my name is Dwight!" Dewey said rather nastily.

"I was only doing my job, Dwight." Gale said to him.

"No matter who gets hurt in the process?" Dwight responds.

"Hey! Who got punched here? Again!" Gale said.

"Well, I don't condone violence, but you had it coming. Page 32, Deputy Dewey filled with the room with his Barney Fifish presence." Dewey said having read her book.

"I see you read my book." Gale said sarcastically.

"Well, yes I do read Miss Weathers." Dewey said rudely.

"Come on Dewey, its just a character in a book." Gale said to him.

"Page 41, Deputy Dewey oozed with inexperience." Dewey said to her.

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?" Gale asked him.

"No, what I think is that your money hungry and fame seeking and forgive me for saying mediocre writing, has a cold storage shed where your heart should be. No offense intended." Dewy said.

"Dewey, I never meant to imply…"

"How do you know that my dimwitted inexperience isn't merely a subtle form of manipulation used to lower people's expectations thereby enhancing my ability to effectively maneuver within any given situation?" Dewey asked her in one breathe. Gale stared at him smiling.

"I'm sorry." Gale said trying to touch him but he flinches. "I don't know what else to say except that I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, I misjudged you. Oh, one more thing, nice streaks." Dewey said walking away from her.

"Well!" Gale said watching him walk away from her.

To Be Continued!


	5. Cici Bites It

Scream 2 –The Alternate Version

Cici Bites It

The Martini Mixer at the Delta Lambdas is in full swing. Music is blaring. Everyone is having a good time. Billy is already there with Mickey, Tatum and Derek. Halle and Sidney make their way into the sorority house talking.

"See, party like can be good. This is safe and fun." Halle said to her.

"Halle, I think you're taking your psych major a little too seriously. I'm fine." Sidney said to her.

"You know that's the beginning to become your theme song. I'm fine. Yeah, neurotic, insecure and fucked up." Halle said to her.

"Hi Sidney, you made it!" Lois said to the two girls.

"Hi! No, I really mean that, hi!" Murphy said.

"Hi." Sidney said a little amused at the two twits of the sorority.

"Billy is already here. Why don't you join him?" Lois said.

"Sure." Sidney said to her.

"You girls want a drink?" She asked.

"Yeah, but we'll get it ourselves." Halle said as she and Sid turned and walked away from the sorority twits.

At the Omega Beta Zeta house, Cici Cooper, a sorority girl is lying on the couch flicking through channels for something decent to watch. She's is on the phone with a friend of hers.

"I love those guys and I haven't seen it for 3 weeks." Friend on the phone says to Cici.

"No, they broke up, Sarah found out Bailey was sleeping with Gwen and dumped him two episodes ago." Cici said into the receiver.

"She should really get her shit together." The girl on the other line said to her.

"Yeah I know. Hold on, I got another call. Omega Beta Zeta." Cici said.

"Hello." Ghost Face.

"Ted? Where are you? Have you been drinking again? Hold on." Cic said to him switching back to the other line. "Ted's on the other line, he sounds drunk, I'll call you back."

"That shit only calls you when he's drunk, don't go over there Cici." Said the friend on the other line.

"Ok. I won't." Cici said hanging up with her friend then switching back over to the other line. "Ok, Ted, you sound loaded. What's up?"

"Who's Ted?" Ghost Face asked.

"Oh my bad. I thought you were someone else." Cici said.

"That's aright…I am." Ghost Face said to her.

"Who are you calling for? No one is here." Cici said.

"Where's everyone?" Ghost Face asked.

"We're co-sponsoring the Acid Rain Mixer tonight for the Delta Lambdas." Cici said to him.

"So why aren't you there?" Ghost Face asked.

"I'm sober sister, I need to be here in case a drunk sister calls and needs a ride." Cici explained.

"That's too bad." Ghost Face said.

"Drink with your brain, that's our motto. Who are you calling for?" Cici asked getting a bit impatient.

"What if I said you?" Ghost Face asked.

"What if I said goodbye?" Cici retorted.

"Why would you do that?" Ghost Face asked.

"Why do you always answer a question with a question?" Cici asked.

"I'm inquisitive." Ghost Face said.

"Yeah and impatient. Look, do you wanna leave a message for someone? Cici asked.

"Do you wanna die tonight Cici?" Ghost Face asked.

Phone beeps and Cici clicks over to the other call clearly spooked.

"Omega Beta Zeta." Cici said.

"So was it Teddy?" her friend asked her on the other line.

"No, it was some creep asshole trying to scare me!" Cici said.

"That movie Stab, it's brining out the crazies." Her friend said to her.

Cici hears a thud upstairs.

"Shit!" Cici cursed.

"What?" Her friend asks.

"I heard a noise." Cici said scared now.

"Where?" Her friend asks.

"Upstairs."

Cici looks upstairs as more thuds continue.

"Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, Die, die, die, die, die, die." Her friend teases her.

"Stop it!" Cici says over the phone.

"I can't believe you're in that house alone." Her friend says to her laughing.

"I don't think I'm alone." Cici said hearing footsteps. Cici runs out to the front door and stops.

"You're breaking up. Where are you?" Her friend asks.

"Outside." Cici said looking around trying see if she could find whatever or whomever was outside stalking her.

"Don't panic Cici, just call campus security." Her friend instructs her.

"Alright." Cici said hanging up with her friend and dialing campus security.

"Campus security." Man on the other line.

"Hi, yes."

"Hello?" Man from Campus security asks.

Cici walks more inside to get better reception.

"Hello, I'm calling from the Omega Beta Zeta house, someone is harassing me." Cici said.

Security hangs up, the phone goes dead.

"Shit!" She cursed.

A girl comes from behind her.

"Hey!" Dawn another sorority girl said scaring the hell out of Cici.

"Oh! Jesus Dawnie, you scared me!" Cici said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, did anyone call for me?" Dawnie asked.

"What are you doing here?" Cici asked.

"I live here remember?" Dawnie asked.

"I thought you were going to the Martini Mixer tonight?" Cici asked.

"I am, I just had to change first." Dawnie asked.

The phone rings.

"Omega Beta Zeta." Dawnie said.

"Is Cici there?" Ghost Face asked.

"Yes, who's calling?" Dawnie asked.

"It's Ted." Ghost Face said.

"It's your ill conceived boyfriend. Ok, I'm gonna go now and don't forget to set the alarm. Bye!" Dawnie said to her.

"Hello Ted." Cici said to her.

"You wish it was Ted. Don't forget to set the alarm!" Cici drop the phone and immediately runs to set the alarm. She hears a

door close upstairs while a dog barks from outside. CICI walks through

the house slowly looking aronnd in fear. She grabs a door and flings it

open, with nobody behind it. Suddenly, the phone rings again. Cici

slowly picks it up.

"Hello?"

A door bursts open with the killer lunging at Cici with a knife to her head as Cici ducks and runs up the stairs. She throws a potted plant on his head as she runs up the stais, she gets to the attic and pushes a bike in the killer's way, but he grabs Cici in time and pushes her through the balcony glass where the alarm goes off. Cici lies flat on the balcony as the killer takes his knife and stabs Cici twice in the back, then the killer picks up Cici...

"No! Please!" Cici begged.

The killer throws Cici off the balcony to the ground...

"AHHHHHHH!" Cici yelled as she thrown off the balcony. A thumb is heard as Cici lies dead while the killer wipes off the blood on the blade and escapes.

Back at the Martini Mixer, Lois and Murphy are chatting Sidney's ear off. She continues to glace at Billy who is smirking.

"You see, Sidney. A lot of people think that sororities are all about giving blowjobs but it's not true." Lois said to her.

"No, we only promote safe, condom sex." Murphy added.

"Harmonica style is ok right?" Lois asks absent mindedly.

"Oh yeah." Murphy said to her.

"Martinis anyone? Neil asked. Neil is one of the guys who is in delta lambda fraternity. He's a tall, slinky looking dude with curly brown hair, brown eyes and wear's glasses. He handed Sidney a martini. Halle took one as well.

"What took you so long?" Sidney asked. Neil smirked knowing how the twits can be. "Well you guys have given me a lot to think about. Thanks." She said walking away with her martini leaving the twits totally clueless.

"Keep at it, it's working." Halle said to the twits.

Mickey watches as Tatum dances seductively wit Derek. He was jealous of Derek. He had something Mickey wanted…Tatum. Halle walks up to him.

"Hey you." Halle said to him.

"Hey." Mickey repeats to her.

"You should tell her how you feel." Halle said to him.

"What? What do you mean?" Mickey asked her.

"Come on. I know you like her." Halle said as Mickey continued to watch them. "You have a shot with her, you know."

"She's with Derek." Mickey said to her.

"Please! She doesn't want him." Halle said to him. "She wants you. Tay is just with him just to have someone with her. Derek has eyes for Sidney and she's with Billy. We both know Derek won't get Sidney as long as Billy's in the picture."

"So Derek is settling for Tatum when he really wants Sidney." Mickey said to her.

"Bingo." Halle said to him.

"Tell me again why should bother?" Mickey asked.

"Because Tatum really wants someone who wants her back. That someone isn't Derek it's you." Halle said to him. "Think about that." She walks way from him. Mickey stands there thinking about what Halle said. She was right. Derek didn't want Tatum. He wanted Sidney. Tatum knew this but stayed with him anyway. Tatum notices Mickey frowning as he turns and walks away. She feels bad for him. She knows he likes her but because she's with Derek, Mickey won't make a move. Pitty.

"Are the twits being nice to you?" Billy asked.

"Painfully nice." Sidney said sitting on Billy's lap.

"You won't be joining the Delta Lambda-Zetas?" Billy asked her mocking their cheer.

"No." Sidney said sipping her Martini.

"We've gotta find some alone time." Billy said toher.

"I agree." Sidney said.

"Hey guys, something is up at the Omega Beta Zeta, police are everywhere!" Lois said to the party goers.

"Hurry." Murphy said as the most of the party goers all made their way out of the Delta Lambda house heading towards the Omega Beta Zeta house. Tatum looked over and Sid and Billy then headed over there. "Shit! I should've brought my drink."

There are cops everywhere covering the Omega Beta Zeta house. Cici's body lie on the ground with a white clothe on her. Dewey is there. Chief Hartley is there as well. Gale arrives with Joel in tow.

"So, then it's obviously not suicide. Thank you." Debbie Salt the reporter said to the officer. "Gale hi, it's not good, it's a single victim, a sorority girl. Look, I gotta go, I got a deadline." Debbie scurries off.

"Joel, let's go." Gale ordered.

"In a minute." Joel said to her. He has her book in his hand.

"It's happening again, isn't it?" Gale asked a little spooked.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Dewey said to her. Better hurry Gale, you might get scooped." Gale stared at him angrily.

"Move it Joel!" She ordered.

"Gale, I don't think I'am cut out for this. I mean, I was brought here to do a press conference coverage, not faces of death." Joel said to her.

"Do not fuck with me!" Gale said angrily. Joel looked at her shocked. She glanced at Dewey before she and Joel move away from him. Dewey watched them both.

To be Continued!


	6. Sid's In Troube

Scream 2 – The Alternate Version

**Sid's In Trouble **

Billy and Sidney were standing there watching as cop car after car moved towards the other sorority house. Tatum had run towards the Omega Beta Zeta house. She lived there as well. Mickey went with her while Derek stayed behind. You think he would've went with his girlfriend but no such luck.

"Tell me this is a nightmare?" Sidney asked as Billy wrapped his arms around her waste holding her from behind.

"Afraid not baby." Billy said as Sidney leaned back on his chest. "Why don't you get your jacket? I'm taking you to your room." Sidney nodded. Billy let her go as she made her way back into the house to get her blue jacket. She begins putting on her jacket when the phone rings. "You about ready baby?" Billy asks her.

"Almost." Sidney said. The phone rings. She stares at it for a moment before answering it. "Hello."

"Hello Sidney, remember me?" Ghost Face asked menacingly.

"What do you want?" Sidney asked rudely.

"I want you! It's showtime!" Ghost said to her.

"Then why don't you show your face you fucking coward!" Sidney said.

"My pleasure!" Ghost Face said. Sidney spins around to see the killer come after her.

"Billy!" Sidney screamed. The killer comes after her. She moves running towards the door but it's closed and locked. She bangs on the door.

"SIDNEY! SIDNEY!" Billy yells for her. The killer lunges for her with the knife. Sidney moves as the knife drives right into the door. "Sidney!" Billy yells to her. He can see the panic in her face. The killer tries grabbing Sidney but she dodges him moving through the kitchen and falls down. The killer towers over her. Sidney turns scared for her life. The killer's blade is poised to stab her. The killer taunting Sidney leans down and grabs her arm. Sidney screams as the blade pierces her skin on her left forearm. Using the voice recorder, the killer decided to give Sidney a message.

"If I wanted you dead Sidney, you'd be dead already. You're gonna die but when I get good and ready to slice you up. This is just a message." Ghost Face said to her then stands up. Sidney cries as the killer backs away from her then flees. Sidney closes her eyes crying. A hand reaches down and touches her shoulder. She screams out.

It's Derek…

"Sidney, you ok?" Derek asks leaning over her. Sidney flinches.

"Did you see him?" Sidney asks.

"Who?" Derek asks her.

"The killer. He was here. He cut my arm." Sidney said to him.

"I didn't see anything Sid." Derek said to her.

"Get the fuck away from her." Came the voice of Billy. He pushes past Derek. "Sidney."

"Billy!" Sidney said crying. "Shit, there's blood on you." He took off his blue shirt button down shirt and tore it in half. He wraps it around her arm covering the wound to contain the blood.

"He cut me." Sidney said to him.

"Come on." Billy said helping Sidney up. She cried as he walked her out of the frat house.

Tatum came running up to two of them. Halle and Mickey are with her.

"Sidney, are you ok?" Tatum asked.

"The killer cut her and took off." Billy said. "I'm getting her to the hospital."

"I'm coming with you." Tatum said firmly.

"Me to. " Halle said.

"I'm coming to." Mickey said.

"I'll come as well." Derek offered.

"You, back the fuck off." Billy said to him firmly. Derek watched them.

"You guys ok?" Dewey asked rushing up to them.

"Yeah, the killer cut Sidney and ran off." Tatum said. "We're taking her to the hospital."

"Ok, I'll meet you guys there." Dewey said. Tatum nodded then got in Billy's car next to Sidney.

At the hospital, Sidney is being seen by the doctor. Billy, Dewey and Tatum are by her side. Officer Richards is there talking to Sidney.

"Sidney, tell me what happened?" Officer Richards asks.

"I went to get my jacket when the phone rang. Stupid me, I pick up the phone and it's him the killer. He says he wants me and I told to show his face. He did. I yelled for Billy but the door was closed and locked. The killer lunges for me with the knife, I dodged it trying to open the door. The killer lunges for me again with the knife but I dodged it again. Instead of stabbing me the killer gets the door. He tries to grab me, I dodge him again but tripped. This time, the killer was in front of me. I back up until I'm against the wall. I thought for sure he was gonna kill me but he gabs my arm and cuts me." Sidney said crying. Billy consoles her.

"I should've never left you alone." He said to her.

"Did the killer say anything to you Sid?" Dewey asked.

"He said if he wanted me dead, I would already be dead, that cutting my arm was a message. He's coming for all of us. Me, Billy Tatum, you and Gale." She finished.

"You three are not to be alone." Officer Richards said.

"I don't need protection. I do want protection for Sidney, Billy and Tatum." Dewey said.

"Wait a fucking minute! Who said I needed protection?" Tatum asked raising her voice.

"You heard Sidney, the killer wants the survivors of the Woodsboro." Dewey said to her.

"I don't need nor do I want police protection." Tatum yelled.

"Tatum." Billy said to her.

"No fuck this." Tatum said angrily.

"Tatum please." Sidney begged her.

"No! No fucking way." Tatum said as Sidney rolled her eyes thinking her surrogate sister is very stubborn.

"The last time you could've been killed." Dewey said to her.

"The last time I was caught off guard. I won't make that same mistake twice." Tatum said to them. My answer is no police protection." She said then walking off.

"I'll talk to her." Mickey said then following Tatum out into the hall.

"She always this stubborn?" Officer Richards asks.

"Yes." Came the voices of Dewey, Sidney and Billy.

The group of teens arrived back on campus.

"Great, where the hell am I suppose to sleep tonight?" Tatum said out loud.

"You can stay with me and Halle." Sidney said Billy holding her.

"Yeah, we have room. It'll be fun." Halle said to her. Tatum rolled her eyes.

"Nah. I think I'll stay with Derek tonight. I'll grab my things tomorrow." Tatum said turning to walk in the direction of Derek's dorm. Sidney looked hurt. What had she done to make Tatum mad with her?

"I'll walk her." Mickey said then running to catch up with Tatum.

"Come on ladies, I'll walk you home." Billy said as the three headed for Halle and Sid's room.

After showering and changing, the three decided to lock the door to the bedroom and try to rest. Billy was exhausted. Wearing the sweat pants he left in Sid's room, Billy had fallen asleep on Sid's bed. He wanted to be there to make sure they were safe. Sidney listened to him snore lightly. She was sitting on the bed next to him. She smiled looking at him. Halle watched her.

"You two are so cute together." Halle said as Sidney smiled.

"I love him so much." Sidney said.

"He loves you to." Halle said.

"The three of us have gone through a lot." Sidney said to her.

"You mean you, Tatum, and Bill?" Halle asked.

"Yep." Sidney said.

"I saw how hurt you were when Tatum turned down our offer to have her stay the night." Halle said.

"I wish I knew what I did to make mad with me." Sidney said as Halle listened. "Things haven't been the same since we entered college."

"How long have you known Tatum?" Halle asked.

"Since we were five years old. Our parents use to spend time together having cookouts and picnics." Sidney said smiling remembering the simpler times in her life. We were so close. I consider Tatum my sister. We've been able to tell each other anything and everything. But lately, she seems so distant. I feel like I did something to her and she's mad at me. I don't know how to fix it." Sidney said to her.

"I think I know why she's so distant towards you." Halle said to her.

"Really?" Sidney asked shocked. Halle nodded.

"She resents you." Halle said.

"What?" Sidney asked surprised. "Why would she resent me?"

"Because of your relationship with Billy." Halle said to her.

"That doesn't make sense." Sidney said.

"Ok, you and Billy have been together going on five years right?" Halle asks.

"Yes." Sidney responded.

"From what you told me about Stu Macher, he seemed like a nice guy. Goofy, fun to hang with and the kind of guy who could make you laugh." Halle said.

"Yeah that was until he revealed his true colors." Sidney said.

"Well, I think Tatum is missing that." Halle said to her.

"You mean she's missing Stu?" Sidney asked confused.

"Not him but his personality." Halle said. Sidney looked at her confused. "You said that before he went all psycho, Stu was a good guy to Tatum. She's dating Derek now and he's not Stu. You see how he treats her. You know how Derek feels about you and we both know that he can't have you." Halle explained. Sidney nodded. "So she feels left out. She doesn't have the kind of relationship that you and Billy have. You two guys competing for your heart. One guy has it and the other doesn't. Meanwhile, Tatum has no one competing for her heart." Halle said as Sidney looked on finally understanding what Halle means. "But there's hope for her."

"What do you mean?" Sidney asked her.

"There's a guy out there for her." Halle said smiling.

"Really?" Sidney said asked. Halle nodded. "Who?"

"Mickey Alteri." Halle said.

"Mickey likes her?" Sidney asked smiling.

"Yep." Halle responds.

"So why won't she dump Derek and go out with Mickey?" Sidney asked.

"Your guess is as good as mines." Halle said to her.

Billy suddenly farts aloud causing laughter from both girls.

"Ewwell." Sidney said holding her nose.

"He's your man." Halle said as both girls continued to laugh.

To Be Continued!


	7. I Know What You're Doing

Scream 2- The Alternate Version

**I Know What You're Doing**

The next morning at the police station, Dewey and Gale are with Chief Hartley talking about the victims.

"We've got three victims. Maureen Evans, Phil Stevens and Cici Cooper.

"Is Cici the girl's real name?" Gale asks.

"Uh, no, it's Casey, Casey Cooper." Chief Hartley said to them.

"As in Casey Becker?" Gale asks.

"Excuse me?" Chief Hartley asked.

"She was a young victim in Woodsboro, as well as her boyfriend Steven Orth." Gale explains.

"As in Phil Stevens." Dewey said.

"Maureen Evans, Maureen Prescott, that's Sidney's mother." Gale said.

"Looks like you got a copycat on your hands chief." Dewey said.

"Jesus Christ." Chief Hartley says sighing.

"There's something else." Gale said staring off at the blackboard.

"What do you mean?" Dewey asked.

"Well, there were more victims. Principal Himbry, and my camera man. Not to mention Sidney's father." Gale said.

"So if there's a copy cat, we're looking at a couple of more murders." Dewey said to her. "It's also possible the killer could be trying to finish what was started. Sidney, Billy and Tatum survived the Woodsboro murders. So did we."

"That also would mean that we could be next as well." Gale said.

"That's true." Dewey said to her.

"We have to protect Sidney, Billy and Tatum." Gale said.

"What are you doing to protect Sidney, Billy and my sister?" Dewey asked.

"Well, I've got my got three best detectives watching them. Besides, Tatum already said she doesn't want to have protection."

"Yeah well, I know my sister and I want her protected. Can you have one of the detectives watch out for her?" Dewey asked.

"You got it." Chief Hartley said.

"Thanks." Dewey said.

"What about you two?" Chief Hartley asked.

"I'll be fine." Dewey said to him.

"Mrs. Weathers, what about you?" Chief Hartley asked.

"I'm fine Chief. Thanks anyway." Gale said to him. Chief Hartley nodded.

Sidney is walking along the path way. She notices the three detectives dressed in suits walking at a far distance from her. Seeing her alone, Derek sees this as an opportunity to talk to her. He comes up behind her.

"Hey Sid." Derek said catching up to her.

"Hey Derek." Sidney said not really wanting to talk to him.

"Do they have to follow you guys?" Derek asked walking along side her.

"We're all joined at the hip." Sidney joked.

"How am I ever going to get you alone?" Derek half joked. Sidney eyed him before looking away. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"What?" Sidney asked.

"What do you see in Billy Loomis?" Derek asked her. Sidney rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asks him.

"You know what I mean. I know you guys have history but what is it about him that you like?" Derek asked her.

"Not that it's any of your business but Billy and I have been together for going on five years. I love him and he loves me." Sidney said to him.

"I get that but what is it that he does that makes you love him?" Derek asks. Sidney stopped. He's smart, funny, hot, he makes me laugh and he's there for me. Derek, he's the one who comforted me after everything that happened. I lost my parents. Through all that he was there. That's why I love him." Sidney said to him. Derek listened.

"Ok, so he was there for you. So what? That doesn't mean you have to date him." Derek said being incredibly insensitive.

"WHAT?" Sidney asked.

Yeah I mean why not date a guy like me?" Derek asked. Sidney laughed rolling her eyes. "I'm a pre-med major, I'm in a fraternity and my family is rich. I could give you more than Billy can."

"I don't believe you. First off, I'm not impressed with your family's wealth nor do I care about your major. Second, I'm not impressed that you're in a fraternity, in fact, I loath fraternities. Third, you are dating my best friend Tatum who's like a sister to me and last but not least, I'm not interested in you. Even if I was, I would never hurt Tatum like that. She likes you and here you are coming onto me. It makes me sick to my stomach. It's in your best interest to stay as far away from me as possible." Sidney said angrily.

"I hope that last remark holds no subtext whatsoever." Derek said to her totally ignoring everything else she said.

"Derek, I'm serious. This is serious. I damn near got killed last night. Again!" Sidney said.

"I know Sid and I'm…" Derek said before Billy interrupts them. Tatum is with him.

"Hey baby." Billy said as Sidney walked up to him. "Did I interrupt something?" Billy asked sarcastically.

"Nothing at all." Sidney said to him rolling her eyes at Derek. Tatum notices the exchange and wonders what's going on. "What?" Sidney asked noticing Tatum's facial expression.

"What!" Tatum asked mocking Sidney. "What's going on with you and my boyfriend?" She asked angrily.

"Nothing is going on Tatum!" Sidney said. "What is with you?"

"It isn't enough that you have Billy, you have to have Derek to!" Tatum yelled. Billy stared at Sidney.

"I don't want him Tatum." Sidney said to her friend.

"Babe, I'm not after Sidney. We're friends that's all." Derek said to her.

"Whatever." Tatum said walking away from them.

"Tatum! Tatum!" Sidney called to her. What had gotten into her? Billy watched her walk away. "I don't know what do Billy. She's mad at me and I don't know why." Sidney sighs. Billy pulled her close.

"Don't you think you should go talk to Tatum?" Billy asked. Derek smirked and walks away. Sidney looked away feeling bad about the way Tatum has been distancing her self from her. It hurt. Billy could see the pain in Sidney's face. "Don't worry baby, she'll come around." Billy said as he kissed Sidney's head. The two continued to walk along the path his arm around Sidney's shoulders.

"Good luck Miss. Weathers." Chief Hartley said to Gale shaking her hand. She and Dewey had contributed to the case with some valuable information.

"Alright, thanks." Gale said.

"Dewey." Chief Hartley said to Dewey.

"Chief." Dewey said making his way out of the police station.

"So I am heading down to admissions to do some leg work, you game?" Gale asks Dewey.

"I'm not here to write a book Miss Weathers. I'm here to help Sid, Billy and keep my sister safe." Dewey said to him.

"I wanna help them too, and help myself of course. Come on Dewey, smile for me once, please!"

"I'll smile when I catch the killer." Dewey said then walking away from Gale.

After seeing the scene between Gale and Dewey, Debbie Salt waltz up to Gale.

"Gale, hi. So what's going on?" Debbie asks. "Any suspects yet?"

"What about Billy's father, has he been ruled out as a possible suspect?" A reporter asks.

"I'm not here to do your job Miss Salt!" Gale said.

"And what about this ex-cop Dewey Riley? It seems a little strange that he showed up." Debbie said.

"Yeah, what's he doing here?" The same reporter asks.

"Look, Dewey's a good guy, unlike some of us." Gale said walking away from them.

"Well, if the killer is repeating Woodsboro, it's quite possible the killer could be from Woodsboro, that's all." Debbie said.

Teens can be seen in the dining hall. The hall has a stage where students who are music majors can play. The hall is used to hold dances and many celebrations. Sitting at table are Hallie, Derek, and Mickey.

"Hey guys, do you think Tatum, Sidney and Billy would let me interview them for my documentary?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, after they turned down Dateline, 20/20, Primetime but for you yeah!" Hallie said. Derek rolled his eyes. "Billy might. Maybe even Tatum." Hallie said taking a sip of her diet Pepsi.

"Hey." Derek said to Hallie who wore a smirk on her face. Mickey wore the same expression. She knew he liked Tatum.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I should ask Tatum. We could do that documentary in my room." Mickey said earning a chuckle from Hallie while Derek gave him a glare. "What!" Mickey asked.

"Drop it!" Derek barked. Sid and Tatum made their way over to the three. "Sup guys."

"What's up Mick, Hallie." Tatum said ignoring Derek.

"Hey babe." Derek said. Tatum totally ignores him sitting down with her tray. Sidney sits opposite Hallie.

"So Sid, where are secret service guys?" Mickey asked.

"Over there." Sid said pointing to the three suits.

"Which one is Kevin Costner?" Hallie asked.

"Uh, the one on the left is Officer Richards, he's a Gemini, and a divorced father of two children. The one in the middle is Officer Sanders, he's a Leo, married with a son. The one of the right is Officer Andrews, a Capricorn, single but I think he's gay." Sidney said.

"Really?" Hallie asked.

"Mmmhmm." Sidney said. Hallie smirked shaking his head.

"Where's Billy Sid?" Mickey asks.

"I'm not sure. He said he had something to take care of." Sidney said.

"Oh." Mickey said knowing full well what Billy was up to.

"You know something don't you?" Hallie asked as Mickey wore a smirk. Tatum knew what he was up to as well but said nothing. "Ok out with it. What's he planning?"

"You'll see." Mickey said. The students moved some of the tables out of the way so that the stage is being prepared. One student put up four microphones, one in the front while three are in the back. Mickey smiled.

"What is going on?" Sidney asked.

"I won't tell." Mickey said smiling. Sidney was worried. She had no idea what Billy was up to. Everyone watched wondering what was going on. Some cheered realizing they were about to see a show.

A student comes on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please." The dining hall fell quiet. "Our very own vocalist group called Live Note will perform a song called If I Ever Fall In Love. They'll be singing this song with Billy Loomis. Let's give them a round of applause." The student said as everyone clapped. Sidney wore a shocked expression on her. In all the time she's known Billy, he's never once sang a song. The lights dimmed while Live Note which features three young men, take the stage. Billy follows grabbing the Mic himself. Tatum, Mickey, Sidney, Hallie and Derek all watched. Neither of them had no idea that he could sing.

The song begins to play. Billy begins to sing

"The very first time that I saw your brown eyes, your lips said Hello and I said hi. I knew that then you were the one. But I was caught up in physical attraction, but to my satisfaction, baby you more than just a friend. And if I ever…" Billy sings in perfect tune.

"Ever Fall In love again, I will be sure that the lady is a friend and if I ever fall in love so true, I will be sure that the lady's just like you…" Live Note sings in tune with Billy.

"OOOHHH…" Billy sings as Sidney watches. She's never been more in love with Billy as she is now. The song continues. "If I say that I can be your one and only, promise that you'll never leave me lonely. I just wanna be the one you need. Oh baby. I just wanna be the one who serves you, sometimes I feel as I don't deserve you, I cherish every moment that we share. And I if I ever…"

"Ever fall in love again, I will be sure that the lady is a friend. And I ever fall in love so true, I will be sure that the lady is just like you…." Live Note sings with him. One member from the group goes up next to Billy singing into the crowd.

"Hey baby, I made a promise, the next time I fell in love, my love would also be my friend…somebody who'll be there for me through thick and thin…to love me, to hold me, to comfort me. Somebody who would be there with me all through the night. Somebody like you."

"My friend…." Billy sings holding that note.

"The very next time she will be m friend, someone who I can believe in.

"My friend…."

"The very next time she will be my friend, someone who I can believe in.

"My friend…."

"The very next time she will be my friend, someone I can believe in."

"And if I ever fall in love again, I will be sure that the lady is a friend. And if I ever fall in love so true, I will be sure that the lady's just like you." Billy and Live Note fall in sync once more ending the song.

The crowd in the dining all cheer. Billy smiles at the crowd.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen. I would love to have my lovely girlfriend Sidney Prescott come up to the stage." Billy said as Sidney was a bit shy.

"Go on Sidney." Mickey encouraged.

"No." Sidney said waving her hands.

"Come on baby, come up here, it's ok." Billy said to her. Hallie grabbed Sidney's hand and pulls her up to the stage. Sidney looks shocked and surprised. She's smiling. She had no idea Billy could sing. A talent he hid from her.

"Billy, what are you doing?" Sidney asked him.

"Something I've been wanting to do for a few weeks now." Billy said getting down on one knee. Sidney looks absolutely stunned. "Sidney Marie Prescott, I love you so much and I would love it if you made me a happy man by becoming my wife. Will you marry me?" Billy asked her holding a 14k gold engagement band. The crowd was silent waiting for Sidney's answer. Mickey smiled hoping the answer was yes. Hallie was hoping the same thing. Tatum smiled sensing this was coming for months now. Derek wore an angered expression. Tatum saw this and turned her head angrily.

"Yes." Sidney said as the tears came down her face. "Yes." Billy places the engagement ring on Sidney's fourth finger on her left hand. His proposal to her was a shock. What shocked her the most was her answer. Sure she loves Billy with all her heart but marriage was a whole other ball game. Could she be married to the man she loves? "I love you."

"I love you to baby." Billy said as the two kissed while in an embrace. The crowd of students stood up giving the two a standing ovation. He lifted her up into his arms.

Paul and Neil are sitting at a table waiting on Dewey Riley to show up. They figured they could help out with the case.

"Do you think he'll show up?" Neil asked.

"Yes. I mean hope so. I'm sure he will." Paul said. Dewey came up to their table carrying a cup of ice cream. He figured since he was there he'd listen to what the two students had to say. "There he is." Paul said spotting Dewey. "Over here." He called to Dewey who found his way over to his table.

"Gentlemen." Dewey said as he sat down.

"Thank you for coming." Paul said.

"You gentlemen said you could help with the case?' Dewey said.

"Yes. Let me introduce my self. I'm Neil Preston. That's Paul Himbry." Neil said to Dewey.

"You're names sound familiar." Dewey said.

"What do you mean?" Neil asked clueless.

"What he means is our names are similar to the victims of Woodsboro. My name is Paul Himbry and you're Neil Preston as in Neil Prescott." Paul explained.

"Oh." Neil said understanding.

"Paul, are you related to Arthur Himbry?" Dewey asked. If the killer is copying the Woodsboro murders, he couldn't help wonder if they'd become victims as well.

"Arthur Himbry was my uncle. He's my mom's brother." Paul explained. Dewey stared at him. "Wait, I know what you're thinking. We're not suspects nor will we be victims." Paul said to him.

"You sure about that?" Dewey asked. Paul and Neil looked at each other. "Only kidding guys." He said as they sighed. He was half joking.

"Anyways, let's get down to business. The way I see it, someone is out to make a sequel, you know, cash in on all of the movie hoopla, so it's our job to observe the rules of a sequel." Neil said to him. "Paul here is the horror buff."

"Number one, the body count, the body count is always bigger, number 2, the death scenes are much more elaborate, more blood, more gore, carnage candy. Your core audience just expects it. And number, never…" Paul said but is cut off by Dewey.

"How do I catch the killer Paul, that's what I want to know!" Dewey said to them.

"Well let's look at the suspects. There's Derek, the obvious love slave to Sidney Prescott. The dude's got it bad for Sidney despite dating Tatum. You're sister…" Neil said.

"What about Mickey, the freaky Tarantino film student. But if he's a suspect then so am I." Paul said. "Let's move on."

"Let's not move on. What if you are a suspect?" Dewey said to him.

"Now why would I be a suspect?" Paul asked. "What would my motive be to kill the survivors of Woodsboro?"

"Fame." Neil said to him. Paul looked at him offended.

"Dude!" Paul said to him.

"No think about it. You blame them for you're uncle's death and decide its time for some payback." Neil said.

"First off, fuck you. Second, I wasn't close to my uncle to really care and third, I have the hots for Tatum. I don't want to kill her, I want to fu…." Paul was about to say but stopped remembering that Tatum is Dewey's kid sister. "Sorry. I'm not the killer."

"So if you're not the killer, maybe it's you Neil." Dewey said turning his attention to Neil.

"What! Me. Why me?" He asked.

"Why not you?" Paul said. "Think about it, you have the same first name of Sidney's father not to mention the same initials as her father. Who's to say you don't have some obsession with the girl?"

"That doesn't make sense doofus. Besides, it's just a coincidence that I happen to have the same name and initials her Neil Prescott. Doesn't make me a killer."

"Point taken." Paul said.

"Let's move on." Dewey said. "Who do we have next as a suspect?"

"What about Hallie?" Paul asks.

"Sid's roommate?" Dewey asked. Both Paul and Neil nodded. "Typically, serial killers are white male."

"That's why it's perfect! It's sort of against the rules but not really. Mrs. Vorhees was a terrific serial killer, and there's always room for Candyman's daughter. She's sweet, she's bad for your teeth." Paul said as Neil chuckled at the last comment.

"Guys, these are your classmates. Who do you think is the killer?" Dewey asked.

"How about Gale Weathers?" Neil asked.

"Gale? A killer?" Dewey asked. Neil nodded. Dewey shook his head.

"Why not?" Neil asked.

"Well, she's vicious." Dewey said.

"No she's an opportunist. Isn't it conceivable she's planning her next book? That's what reporters do, they stage the news." Neil said as Paul nodded.

"You don't know Gale like I do." Dewey said defending the woman he loves.

"Come on just cause you're sweet on her." Paul said.

"No I'm not." Dewey said in denial.

"Come on, I read the book. I know all about your barney fifish encounter with Gale." Paul said as Dewey smirked a little. Neil chuckled. "I just sat here and revealed that I have the hots for Tatum, come on cut me some slack here."

Ok fine. Gale is a lot of things but killer isn't one of them." Dewey said.

"Ok, ok. If she isn't a suspect, then she's a target." Paul said as Neil nodded.

"So are you." Neil said to Dewey. "You all were apart of Woodsboro. The killer could come after any one of you." Paul nodded agreeing with him.

Dewey thought about what the two students said. They were right about one thing. He, Gale, Sidney, Billy and Tatum were targets and one of them could be attacked at any time.

Billy was waiting for Sidney to finish emptying her tray of food. He loves her dearly. He smiled warmly at his future wife thinking about their upcoming wedding. She looked so beautiful in his eyes. Billy could stare at Sidney all day. He was glad that she was his girl, his woman, his fiancée. He'd vowed to make her happy despite everything that has happened thus far. He turns noticing Derek watching her and frowns. Billy hated Derek with a passion. Mainly because Derek was dating his friend Tatum and was too busy ogling his fiancée. This pissed him off. He had had enough of this shit. He's held his tongue for too long and it's time to put end to it. He went over to Derek. Derek frowned upon seeing him coming.

"Billy what's up?" Derek said casually trying to avoid confrontation.

"What's up is you ogling my fiancée and I'm about sick of it." Billy said angrily but keeping his composure.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Derek said. He truly didn't want to fuck with Billy cause of what Tatum told him Billy did to the last guy that fucked with Sidney.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're dating Tatum and she's a great girl. Why do you spend so much time chasing my woman?" Billy said.

"I'm not chasing Sidney. We're friends that's all." Derek said to him.

"See, I don't buy that. In fact I think you're full of shit." Billy said getting in Derek's face. Derek didn't back down but looked a little frightened. "I'm only going to say this just one time. Stay the fuck away from Sidney, if you don't, I beat your ass so bad, your mother won't recognize you. We clear?" Billy said his nostrils flaring.

"Ok." Derek said then backing away from Billy. He didn't really want to mess with Billy at this point. Sidney came up behind her fiancée. She hadn't seen what took place a moment ago.

"Everything ok honey?" She asked him. Billy takes his hand in hers.

"Everything's fine Mrs. Loomis." Billy said smiling. Sidney smiled at that as well.

"Mrs. Loomis. I like how that sounds." She said smiling as they left the dining hall together hand in hand.

To Be Continued!


	8. Paul's Nightmare

Scream 2 –The Alternate Version

Paul's Nightmare

Tired of all the talk about the murders, Paul decided to head back to his dorm. He was exhausted and needed a nap. He tossed his backpack on the chair beside his bed. He then took off his jacket and tossed it on the chair as well. Paul sat on the bed. After having spoken to Dewey about the murders, Paul wondered if he'd be next or was he safe from Ghost Face? He shook his head and laid back on the bed and closed his eyes.

Ring, Ring,

The sound of his cell phone ringing wakes him from his slumber. He glances at the clock which reads 10:00pm. He looks at his phone a second wondering who would call him this time of night. Maybe it was Mickey asking about homework. No he rarely does his homework. How he's getting by Paul didn't know. Maybe it was Tatum calling him for a booty ball. Paul smirked at that thought. His phone continues to ring.

"Hello." He said finally answering it.

"Hello Paul." Ghost Face said to him in that mysterious voice.

"Uh hi. Who's this?" Paul asks rubbing his eyes.

"You know who I am." Ghost Face said to him. Paul stood up from his bed.

"Seriously, who is this?" Paul yelled.

"Oh come on Paul, don't tell me you have no idea who I am?" Ghost Face taunts. "You would think after the Stab movie was released, surely you of all people, a film student no doubt would know who I am."

"Shit." Paul cursed. Ghost Face laughed. Paul looked around in his room. He was alone. Nothing was out of place.

"I gather you figured out who I am." Ghost Face taunted.

"Ghost Face." Paul said.

"DING, DING, DING. You guess right." Ghost Face taunted.

"Shit, Fuck!" Paul cursed as Ghost Face laughed.

"You know Paul, you remind me of someone." Ghost Face said.

"Oh yeah, who?" Paul asked.

"Randy Meeks. The guy was a genius." Ghost Face said admiring the psycho of the original murders.

"Are you serious?" Paul asked offended. "Randy was a sick fucking asshole who was a loser. A dickhead with a crush on Sidney. He knew he couldn't have her that's why he tried to kill her and Billy. He was jealous of Billy for having a bigger dick than he did. Don't ever compare me to that sick fuck."

"Watch you tongue before I cut it out of your mouth." Ghost Face taunted.

"Fuck you!" Paul yelled. "Fuck Randy! Fuck Stu to."

"Now, now Paul, it's not nice to speak of the dead." Ghost Face said to him.

"What do you want?" Paul asked rudely. He knew how Ghost Face operated and really didn't want any part of it.

"I wanna play a game." Ghost Face said.

"Ok fine. Get on with it. Isn't there a question you've been dying to ask me?" Paul said.

"Poor choice of words Paul." Ghost Face said.

"Get on with it!" Paul yelled.

"Fine. We're gonna play movie trivia. Get the answers right, you live, get them wrong and you die." Ghost Face taunted.

"I won't get them wrong. Let's do this." Paul said ready to answer any trivia question Ghost Face throws at him.

"Alright, name the killer in A Nightmare On Elm Street?" Ghost Face asked.

"Freddy Kruger next." Paul answered quickly.

"Name the Killer in Halloween?" Ghost Face asked.

"Michael Myers. Next." Paul answered.

"Name the actress in The exorcist?"

"Linda Blair. Next."

"Name the killer in Friday The 13th?" Ghost Face asked.

"That's a trick question. The original killer was Mrs. Vorhees. Jason didn't show until the sequel. Next!" Paul answered confidently. Ghost Face was stumped. Nobody really knew the answer to that question.

"Very good Paul. You truly do know your horror movies." Ghost Face said impressed.

"I'm that good man. There ain't nothing I don't know about horror movies." Paul said.

"Ok. Second round, the questions will be much harder." Ghost Face said.

"We'll see about that? Bring it Bitch." Paul said.

"In what movie does the protagonist write a book that contains only the line All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy?" Ghost Face asked.

"Uh, the shining." Paul answered quickly.

"What classic horror movie was originally titled "The babysitter murders?" Ghost Face asked.

"Uh uh." Paul said having to think about this answer.

"I sense a little hesitation in your voice Paul. What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Ghost Face asked laughing."

"Fuck you. I know the answer. Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Paul said.

"Wrong." Ghost Face said. "I knew I'd get you."

"Fuck!" Paul cursed.

"I'm afraid that was a wrong answer Paul. You lose." Ghost Face said.

"Wait, wait. Ask me another question." Paul asked wanting to play the game long enough to find a way to escape.

"Ok, Which door am I at?" Ghost Face asked.

"What?" Paul asked.

"There are two doors in your room. The front door and your closet door. Which one am I at?"

"I don't know." Paul said freaking out now.

"You better figure it out." Ghost Face said then hanging up the phone on Paul.

"Hello!, Hello!, Hello! Fuck!" Paul said hanging up his phone. He slowly turned towards his closet door. Ghost Face said either he was at the front door or the closet. Paul grabbed his baseball bat holding it up preparing to swing at Ghost Face he was there. He slowly turned the knob to his closet door and pulled the door open but no Ghost Face. He sighed heavily. Suddenly Ghost Face appeared behind him stabbing him in the back. Paul scream but…He suddenly shot up breathing heavily. Paul looked around his room. It had been a dream. More like a nightmare. Paul's face was drenched in sweat. He got up to check his room for any signs of Ghost Face. He opened up the closet door, nothing. He checked under his bed. No Ghost Face. He opened up his door to see if anyone was outside his room but no one was there. He went back into the room and closed the door. He heard snoring coming from the figure on the other side of the room. The snoring belonged to his roommate. He must've come in while Paul was still sleep. It was only 8pm.

"Damn." Paul thought. What was he to do for the rest of the evening? He had decided to try watching TV. A porno perhaps might take his mind off Ghost Face. The porno he watched got him so he ended jacking off three times. He ended up passing out after his third orgasm.

Tatum had decided to head back to her dorm and grab a few things. The school had given her an emergency room she could move into while the investigation into Cici's death was ongoing. Mickey is with her. She had originally asked Derek but he never called her back. Tatum had packed several bags of her clothes. A box with her all her most valuable stuff sat on the chair. She smiled at Mickey who was helping her pack.

"So why are you packing?" Mickey asked her trying to make conversation.

"The dean thought it'd be best if I moved to a different room while the investigation is ongoing. I thought I might get it out of the way." Tatum said to him. Mickey nodded.

"You excited for Sid and Billy?" Mickey asked.

"You mean about them getting married. Please." Tatum said sourly.

"What's wrong?" You're not happy for them?" Mickey asked.

"I'm happy for them. They belong together." Tatum said without looking at them.

"But?" Mickey asked her. Tatum doesn't respond. "What's going on between you and Sidney?"

"Nothing." Tatum said to him.

"Oh come on Tatum, I know you and Sidney use to be so close. What happened?" Tatum stopped packing a moment and sat down on her bed. "Be honest with me. What's going on in the pretty head of yours?" Mickey asked. Tatum smiled at him.

"I'm jealous of her." Tatum revealed. Mickey watched her. "I'm jealous of her relationship with Billy. Don't get me wrong, I love Sidney like a sister and Billy is like a brother to me. But they have a connection with each that is very rare and I wish I had that to. I mean look who my last boyfriend was. Stuart Macher." She said sucking her teeth.

"I think you are still hung up on Stu." Mickey said to her. Tatum pushed past him insulted.

"No I'm not." Tatum said. "He's dead and buried where he belongs. I don't want him."

"That's not what I mean. What I mean is, you're hung up on how he made you feel." Mickey said. Tatum turned to him. "Think about it, before you found out that he was psycho, he was nice, funny smart and goof. He made you feel special. Like you were the only one he had eyes for." Mickey said staring at Tatum who remembers fondly. "Tatum, you can always have the same connection that Billy and Sidney have."

"It's too late for me." Tatum said.

"You sound like someone who's given up on love." Mickey said.

"I have."

"I don't believe that." Mickey said as Tatum glared at him. "Neither do you."

"You believe what you want. I know the truth. I'll never have the kind of relationship Sidney and Billy have." She said carrying her stuff to her car. Mickey watched her. If she only knew how he felt about her, she might not be so quick to write off love. He grabbed her box and left the dorm room.

Billy and Sidney are in her room. Halle hadn't gotten back yet. Sidney was starting to worry about her. She and Billy are sitting on her bed. The Television is on. Billy has his arms around her. Sidney is looking at her ring. The two begin talking.

"This is a beautiful ring." Sidney said as Billy nuzzles her neck.

"Not as beautiful as you baby." Billy said leaning into her to kiss her neck. Sidney smiled.

"We should tell your parents." Sid said to him.

"We will don't worry about that right now." Billy said. He and Sidney began kissing. She lays back on the bed as Billy got on top of her. They hadn't done this in quite some time. Sidney moans as Billy focuses on her neck. His groin tights in his jeans. Sid can feel herself getting wet. Billy's hands find her breasts as he nibbles on her neck. She continues to moan. Suddenly her phone rings. Sidney glances at it.

"Don't answer it." Billy said to her.

"It could be Tatum, or Dewey." Sidney said as Billy sits up off of her. Sidney reaches over to her phone and picks up the receiver. "Hello." She answers.

"Sid, its Dewey." Dewey said to her.

"Hey Dewey, what's up?" Sidney asked.

"I was just checking to make sure you got back to dorm ok." Dewey said to her. "Is Billy with you?"

"Yes. We're fine." Sidney

"Good. With a killer on the loose, any one of us could be next." Dewey said.

"That's comforting." Sidney said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Dewey apologized.

"Changing the subject. I have something to tell you." Sidney said smiling.

"What?" Dewey asked.

"Billy and I are getting married." Sidney said into the phone.

"What?" Dewey asked shocked.

"We're getting married Dew." Billy yelled into the phone. He's sporting a huge smile on his face.

"That is amazing news. Wow. I'm so happy for you two. I knew this was coming." Dewey said smiling.

"Thanks Dewey that means a lot to us." Sidney said.

"How did Tatum react to the news?" Dewey asked.

"Well she hasn't said anything to me yet. Tay and I definitely have to talk." Sidney said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's happy for you." Dewey said.

"Yeah. Listen, Billy and I are going to try and get some sleep. Talk to you tomorrow." Sidney said.

"Goodnight Sidney." Dewey said as they both hung up.

"Was he happy for us?" Billy asked.

"Yes he was." Sidney said smiling.

"Now that we told him, let's finish what we started." Billy said seductively as he and Sidney continued with him on top of her. They proceed to make love.

To Be Continued!


	9. Sidney And Tatum Talk

Scream 2 The Alternate Version

Sidney and Tatum Talk

The next morning, Tatum was up fixing up her room. She hadn't slept much last night thinking about the events thus far. She was mad, hurt more importantly, she was jealous of her best friend. Sidney had everything she didn't. A devoted boyfriend turned fiancé and friends who loved her unconditionally. She loved Sidney like a sister but sisters often are envious of each other. She wondered if Sidney envied her. She liked Billy a lot and thought he was too perfect for her liking. Billy proved to be exactly what Sidney needs in her life. After everything that has happened, she couldn't help but feel bad. She didn't understand why she snapped at Sidney the way she did but being around her surrogate sister made her feel like a loser like a loner and she felt it best to keep Sidney at a far distance. She had Derek in her life. The key word in that sentence being had as she had broken up with him yesterday. His attitude towards her pissed her off and she had finally come to realize that Derek didn't have eyes for her but for Sidney. That was another reason she wanted to keep Sidney at arms length. Though Sidney doesn't have any feelings for Derek and has told her so on more than one occasion, Tatum didn't like it that she had a guy who was chasing her best friend who is already in a relationship with someone else. She shook her head angrily. The bright side of this was Mickey. He was always there for her. She suspects that he has a crush on her and that won't be such a bad thing. He was cute and in her Film Theory class. Why not? She decided that though she is attracted to him, now wasn't the best time to begin another relationship. She heard a knock at her door and frowned wondering who would be stupid enough to take her away from her thoughts. She opened the door to find Sidney standing there with breakfast.

"Hey." Sidney said smiling. Tatum didn't respond. Sidney noticed this. "Tay, can we talk?" She asked as Tatum moved to the side to let her in. Sidney made her way into the room. She placed the bag down on the table. "I see they moved you to a new room." Sidney said making conversation. Tatum didn't respond. She went back to fixing her room. Sidney watched her saddened that Tatum hadn't spent time with her and has been isolating her self from her. "Say something please." Sidney asked. Tatum stopped what she was doing and turned to Sidney.

"What are you doing here?" Tatum asked.

"We need to talk." Sidney said.

"Well Sid, I'm all talked out. The last thing I wanna do is talk." Tatum asked.

"Do you hate me?" Sidney asked softly.

"No." Tatum said to her.

"What did I do to make you so mad with me?" Sidney asked.

"I'm not mad at you." Tatum told her while putting up her pictures.

"You could've fooled me." Sidney said. Tatum didn't respond to her. "I obviously did something or said something to piss you off. Just tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me Sid so back off." Tatum said angrily.

"No, something is wrong and I know somehow I made you this way." Sidney said.

"Get over yourself. It's not you." Tatum said frustrated that Sidney won't get off her back.

"See, right there. That's what I'm talking about." Sidney said. Tatum sighed heavily. "Tatum please tell me what's bothering you?"

"Sidney, I don't wanna talk about it. Why don't you go back to your perfect little life with your soon to be husband Billy and leave me be." Tatum said.

"So, is that what's bothering you? The fact that I have a boyfriend who loves me and you don't?" Sidney asked and got a glare from Tatum. "So that's why you hate me? Geez Tatum. I mean come on. Is this what our friendship has come to?"

"What friendship?" Tatum asked rudely. Sidney was shocked at Tatum's behavior.

"Fine, if that's how you feel, I'll leave you alone." Sidney said letting a tear fall down her face. She made her way towards the door.

"I'm jealous of you." Tatum finally said. Sidney stopped in her tracks. "You're right. I'm jealous of you. You've got everything Sidney, you have Billy in your life. Did you have to have my boyfriend chasing you to?" She asked the sadness in her voice.

"Tatum, I told you I didn't want him." Sidney said to her.

"I'm not talking about Derek, I'm talking about Stu." Tatum revealed. Sidney had a shocked look on her face.

"What?" Was all Sidney could say. She had no idea that Stu liked her. Tatum looked away. "I had no idea he liked me Tatum."

"Of course not, silly. He wasn't going to make his feelings for you known to you unless you dumped Billy or I died." Tatum said sarcastically.

"How did you know?" Sidney asked her.

"I overheard him on the phone with one of his little friends saying that if Billy wasn't in the picture and Randy didn't like you, then he'd try to get you." Tatum told her. Sidney watched her for a moment. "It's not you Sid. You were never the problem. It was me." She said as Sidney sat down next to her. "You and Billy have a beautiful relationship. That's a beautiful and wonderful thing. He loves you for you and vise versa. More importantly he only has eyes for you. Look at me. I only attract losers and psychos. I want what you have. Why can't I have someone who will love me unconditionally?"

"You can and will." Sidney said to her.

"You're life is perfect." Tatum said to her.

"What?" Sidney asked her shocked. "Tatum, you forget that my parents are dead. I'm getting married and my father won't be able to walk me down the aisle." Sidney said to her. Tatum realized she was being so childish. Here she was complaining about her relationships or lack there of and forgot that Sidney doesn't have her parents around anymore at least she still had her mother around. She hadn't considered Sidney's feelings at all.

"I'm sorry Sid. I love you. You're like my sister and I've been so childish about this whole thing." Tatum apologized.

"It's ok." Sidney said as the two friends hugged.

"Congrats on your upcoming wedding." Tatum said to her smiling.

"Thanks. It would mean a lot if you could be my bridesmaid." Sidney said to her.

"Of course I'll be your bridesmaid. You know I wouldn't miss that for the world." Tatum said to her. "I just have one request."

"What's that?" Sidney asked.

"No ugly dresses. I want something make my tits stand out." Tatum said as she and Sidney giggled.

"You got it. Come here." She said pulling Tatum into another hug. Tatum returns the gesture. "You know you do have people who love you. Billy, me, and Dewey." Sidney said smiling. "Mickey."

"What?" Tatum asked her smiling. "Mickey and I are friends."

"Please." Sidney said laughing. Tatum giggled. Something she hadn't done in a long time with Sidney. "I see the way he looks at you."

"What? Really?" Tatum asked.

"He practically drools while watching your ass." Sidney said as they both laughed. "I'm hungry."

"Me to." Tatum said reaching over grabbing the bag that Sidney brought in. She pulled out the two steaming hot cups of coffee and the muffins. Both ate and talked awhile longer. Sidney even helped her fix her room up.

Paul was sitting at the student diner staring at nothing in particular. His mind still on the dream he had last night. Getting the call from Ghost Face scared the hell out of him. He was so spooked that he masturbated to get his mind off of his nightmare. His food hadn't been touched. He also hadn't noticed that his buddy Neil Preston had come up to his table and sat down.

"Earth to Paul." Neil said waving his hands in front of Paul. Paul snapped back to attention. "Where were you buddy?"

"Oh uh nowhere." Paul said to him.

"Nowhere, dude you looked like you were out in space. What's on your mine?"

"Man, I had the most fucked up nightmare ever." Paul said.

"What was the dream about?" Neil asked.

"You're gonna laugh." Paul said.

"No I won't. Come on tell what your dream was about." Neil asked.

"Ok. Well it started when I fell asleep. I got a call from Ghost Face. He asked me a series of horror movie trivia questions. When I one them wrong, Ghost Face came after me. Dude I seriously think that I'm going to be the next victim." Paul said.

"No way." Neil said.

"Dude I'm serious. I could be the next victim." Paul said.

"Why would the killer come after you?" Neil asked.

"Because according Gale Weathers book, my uncle Art is killed. You know what that means." Paul said.

"You think because you're related to Art Himbry that ghost face is coming after you?" Neil asked.

"It makes senses. Doesn't it?" Paul asked.

"If that were the case then I'm in danger to." Neil said to him.

"You could be." Paul said.

"Look man, we had nothing to do with Woodsboro and are in no danger of getting killed by ghost face so stop worrying." Neil said. Paul shook his head. He couldn't help but wonder if what Neil said had some truth to it. But then a killer wearing a ghost face costume killed Phil Stevens, Maureen Evans and Cici Cooper. If there was a copy cat killer, would he and Neil be victims?

Billy was looking at a book for his class. He was in the library in the back. He was entranced in his book, he hadn't saw the ghost face figure behind him. Sensing someone behind him, Billy swiftly spun around only to find nothing there. He looked around checking to see if he truly was alone or if somehow the ghost figure was stalking him. He walked to the far part of the library to check it out but nothing was there. Where was his protection? Could it have been the detective he saw walking around to make sure everything was ok? He didn't know but his guard was on high alert. He spun around again and came smack dead into his roommate Mickey.

"Dude, don't do that. You scared the shit out of me." Billy said holding his chest.

"Sorry man. Didn't mean to scare you." Mickey said to him holding his camera. "What are you doing back here anyway?" Mickey asked.

"I was checking it out. I thought I saw something." Billy said watching the aisles again to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Satisfied that he was fine, he turned his attention back to Mickey.

"Congrats on the upcoming nuptials man." Mickey said smiled. Billy turned back to the aisles again. Mickey notices this. "Dude, there's no one there. Get a grip."

"Sorry." Billy said giving Mickey his full attention again. "What did you say?"

"I said congrats on the upcoming nuptials." Mickey said. 

"Thanks man." Billy said.

"Have you and Sid set a date yet?" Mickey asked.

"Not yet. We figured we'd wait til this whole shit is over and done with." Billy said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his roommate turned best friend.

"Well I wanted know if I could interview you and Sid for my documentary?" Mickey asked. Billy smiled.

"I'll tell what, you can film the entire wedding and we can do interviews after the wedding." Billy said to him.

"Awesome." Mickey said cheering as he and Billy made their way to the front of the library.

Gale sat on the bench near the school thinking about her situation with Dewey. She liked him a lot and hadn't met to insult him in any way. Dewey wasn't the smartest guy in the world nor was he the best dressed or even the handsome man in the world. What he was is a nice guy who's cute, funny, charming and sensitive. His barney fifish ways was charming to her. She wondered why Dewey had called her although she was happy to hear from him. Hell she was happy he was talking to her at all.

Dewey made his way up to the bench where she was sitting. He stopped for a second. Gale was a looker. Dewey had definitely fallen for the ambitious reporter. Gale is smart, savvy, sexy and a beauty. What's not to like about her? Well she's a journalist who will do anything to get what she wants. She was cutthroat reporter who's goal was to get the story that will send her career sky rocketing. Well this story only put her in the driver seat to death if she didn't watch her self, she'd be dead. He made his way over to her.

"Hey." He said smiling at her.

"Hey you." Gale said smiling back. "Didn't think you'd talk to me at all let alone call me."

"Well I am still a little mad but not enough to totally ignore you." Dewey said as they both laughed.

"So what's up? Why did you call me?" Gale asked.

"I have some news where Sidney and Billy are concerned." Dewey said to her. Gale pulled out her pad and pen. "Uh, you're not going to need that."

"You said it's news so what I have to write it down." Gale said to him.

"Trust me this is news you won't forget." Dewey said to her as smiling as she put her pen and pad down.

"Ok. Lay it on me." Gale said.

"Billy and Sidney are getting married." Dewey said excitedly. Gale had a shocked expression on her face, one that turned into a smile. "Isn't that amazing?"

"Amazing is an understatement. It's incredible. But why tell me?" Gale asked. As far as she knew Sidney hated her. She had no idea what Billy thought of her but she knew Sid wasn't fond of her.

"Because I'm invited and I want to bring you as my date." Dewey said to Gale who looked dumbfounded.

"I don't know if I should go." Gale said to him. It's not that she didn't want to go, it's just she didn't know how Sidney would feel with her being there. Besides, who's to say who's going to survive these murders? She just wasn't sure.

"Why not?" Dewey asked her.

"Well, if you remember correctly Sidney Prescott hates my guts. And your sister Tatum isn't too fond of me either." Gale said to him.

"Sid doesn't hate you, she just doesn't like what you write about her." Dewey said as Gale looked away. "Besides, you'd be my date and we'd have fun. Come on it'll be a blast."

"I'd be honored to be your date at their wedding." Gale said smiling. She and Dewey smiled at each other. It'd been a long time since they've smiled at each other.

To Be continued.


	10. Neil Preston Dies

Scream 2- The Alternate Version

Chapter Ten – Neil Preston Dies

After his talk with Paul, Neil had decided to head back to his room for a little R&R. He didn't want to think about the murders. He was starting to get a little spooked by the all the murder hoopla. He wanted no part of it. He had sat down in front of his TV and turned on his Xbox 360. He began playing his baseball game. He has the highest score of his any of his friends and was on a winning streak. He was so amerced in his game that he hadn't hears his phone ring. Finally he sees his phone vibrating. He stares at it a moment before answering it.

"Hello." Neil said.

"Hello Neil." Ghost Face said.

"Who's this?" Neil asked.

"Who do you think it is?" Ghost Face asked toying with him.

"Paul is that you? If it is you're impression of Ghost Face sucks." Neil said chuckling.

"I can assure you I'm not Paul." Ghost Face said annoyed.

"Come on Paul, I know this is you fucking with me. If you're trying to scare me, well, nice try fucker it's not working." Neil said laughing. "I'm hanging up on your monkey ass. Bye now." Paul said about to hang up the phone. This only infuriated Ghost Face.

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE SHITFACE. IF YOU HANG UP ON MY I'LL CUT YOUR BALLS OFF AND STICK DOWN YOUR FUCKING THROAT UNDERSTAND!" Ghost Face said yelled. Neil's smile disappeared. He realizes this is all too real.

"Who the fuck is?" Neil asked.

"I think you know this is Neil. So stop fucking around." Ghost Face said.

"_Ghost Face."_ Neil thought to himself. "What do you want with me?"

"I hear you like to play games Neil. How about we play a game?" Ghost Face said. Neil frowned. "The game is Movie Trivia. The rules are simple. You get the answers right, you live. Get them wrong and you die. You game?"

"Aren't you suppose to ask me what my favorite scary movie is?" Neil asked.

"Ok fine. What's your favorite scary movie?" Ghost Face asked.

"Misery. Kathy Bates is one scary bitch." Neil said jokingly.

"Now that we got that out of the way, how bout that trivia game?" Ghost Face asked.

"Fine, I'll play." Neil said looking around wondering where the killer could be hiding. According to the movies, Ghost Face was usually somewhere in the vicinity or hiding in the closet. "I'm ready." Neil said deciding to look around his room.

"Which horror movie came out first, the Birds or the blob?" Ghost Face asked.

"The Blob." Neil said getting the answer right.

"Very good Neil. Next question, how many horror flicks did Steve McQueen appear in?" Ghost Face.

"The Blob back in 1958." Neil answers again correctly.

"Yes. Last question, what door am I at?" Ghost Face asked.

"What?" Neil asked looking in his closet.

"I know you're in your room on dorm so. You have three doors in your room, two closets and the obvious front door so which one do you think I'm at? Guess right and I'll let you live." Ghost Face said.

"Well you're not in my roommates' closet so that means you're in mines." Neil said shakily. He slowly made his way over to the closet door. He pulled the door open but nothing. You're not in my closet to so you're at the front door." Neil said as the line was silent. Ghost Face hadn't responded. Neil slowly crept to his bedroom door. The phone still in his hand. Ghost Face appears a few paces from behind his roommate's bed. Ghost Face had been hiding there the whole time. Neil pulled the door open to reveal no one outside. He looked outside but saw nothing. He closed the door and sighing not realizing he was in danger the moment he stepped into his bedroom. "Where the fuck are you?" He asked not seeing Ghost Face directly behind him.

"Right here." Ghost Face said as Neil turned around to see the masked figure behind him. Ghost Face pulled out the razor sharp knife displaying it before Neil. Neil tried to turn open the door but Ghost Face pulled him back and jamming the knife right into Neil's back. Neil screamed in pain. Ghost Face pulls the knife out of his back as Neil stumbled to his bed trying to put distance between himself and the killer. Ghost Face advances on him. Neil tries to stand but the blood gushing out of him causes him to fall back. Ghost Face holds him down raising the knife poised to strike. "Nooooo Pleeeaaassseee." Neil begs. Ghost Face ignores his pleas and plunges the knife into his abdomen repeatedly. Ghost Face then escapes unseen.

A few hours have gone by since Neil Preston was murdered. Neil's roommate Charlie is on his way back to dorm with a couple of buddies. The guys are talking unaware that of what awaits them in the room.

"Dude that chick was hot." Charlie said to his friends.

"She had a fat ass." Friend one said excitedly.

"I'd get that." Friend two said smirking.

"Dude, your room is dark. You think Neil is there?" Friend one asks.

"Maybe. Knowing Neil, he's probably fell asleep jerking off." Charlie said as he opened the door and turned on the light. All three guys gasp at the sight before them. There's blood all over the place. Neil's body lies on the bed his abdomen is cut open. His insides on the outside. Friend Two threw up from the sight. Friend one pulled Charlie out of them room. Charlie frantically dialed 911.

The police had arrived fifteen minutes later. The ambulance had removed Neil's corpse from the room while the police and the forensics team went through the room searching for evidence. Gale and Joel had made their way over to the dorm building but weren't being let in. Dewey watched his suspicions confirmed. He wondered if Paul is next.

"Dewey who's doing this?" Gale asked visibly shaken up. She knows she has a job to do but she can't help but wonder when the killer will begin coming after them.

"I don't know. This is getting out of control. We've got to do something." Dewey said.

Hallie and Derek were standing there as well. This shook her to the core. She decided to head to her room hoping that Sidney and Billy were still there.

"I'm going back to my room." Hallie said.

"Wait I'll come with you." Derek said to her.

"No offense Derek but the last thing Sid needs is for you ogling her." Hallie said then headed off. Derek just stared at her offended.

Billy and Sidney are in her room watching a movie. Billy wanted to watch a horror movie but chose not to due to the murders. He and Sidney hadn't heard about Neil being killed. Though it just happened. They decided to watch a good ole fashion comedy. They are watching Ace Venture Pet Detective. Sidney chuckles at a scene in the movie. She looks down at her ring for the umpteenth time. She smiles. Billy notices this and wraps his arms around her waste.

"What's on your mine beautiful?" Billy asked her then kissing her forehead.

"I was wondering how you could afford this ring. I mean don't get me wrong, I love it and I'm keeping it but I was just curious." Sidney said leaning into him.

"I stole it from a bum on the street." Billy joked. Sidney playfully punched him as he laughs. "I'm kidding. I'm only teasing you." Billy said chuckling.

"Be serious." Sidney said smiling. She knew Billy was playing. It was one of the things she loves about him.

"The truth is that I've been saving up my money for some time now." Billy said watching Sidney's reaction. She looked up at him.

"Really?" Sid asked him.

"Yes. When you and I first started going out, I know that you were the one for me. Your purity, innocence, beauty and selfless personality was why I fell in love with you. It must've been six weeks into our relationship when I asked my dad to set aside money for me. He thought it was for college but secretly it was to buy that ring." Billy said staring at Sidney. She smiled back.

"That so got you laid." Sidney said as Billy leaned and kissed her lips. Sidney deepened the kiss. Billy lays on her on the bed positioning himself on top of her. His hands find her breasts as Sidney moans. Her legs separate allowing Billy access. Just as they're about to make love, keys can be heard opening the door. Both stop sitting back up on the bed. Hallie makes her way into the room. "Damn."

"Sorry. Did I walk in on something?" She asked knowing exactly what was happening.

"Uh-huh." Sidney said.

"Sorry but I've got something to tell you guys." Hallie said sitting on the chair next to Sid's bed.

"What's up?" Billy asks.

"You guys haven't heard the news yet have you?" Hallie asked.

"No what's going on?" Sidney asked alarmed.

"Neil Preston is dead." Hallie said. Both Billy and Sidney said nothing but shared the same alarmed expression on their faces. "Guys what the hell is going on?"

"There's some asshole in a ghost face costume copying what took place two years ago at Stu Macher's house." Billy said.

"If that's the case then it's no telling how long before the killer comes after us again." Sidney said she held Billy firmly. She was completely terrified but curious as to who is doing this.

"So what happens now?" Hallie asked.

"We have the detectives watching our backs. That's a good thing. I think it might be best if you went into witness protection." Billy said to her.

"No fucking way." Sidney said to him.

"Sid." Billy said.

"I'm not leaving without you." Sidney said to him.

"I would feel better knowing that you were protected." Billy said.

"What about you?" Sidney asked him.

"What about me.?" Billy asked.

"You need protection to." Sid said to him.

"I'll be fine." Billy said confidently.

"You don't know that!" Sidney said to him. Billy watched her for a second. He knew she was right. Sidney begins to cry fearing that Billy's decision to leave her alone would come back to bite him in the ass. "I don't want to lose you Billy. We're suppose to get married remember?" Sid asked crying.

"I remember. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'll be fine. Ok." Billy said to her as she shook her head.

"Billy!" Sidney cries in his arms.

"It's ok baby. I promise everything's gonna be fine." Billy said comforting his girlfriend. Hallie watched helplessly. She didn't like seeing her closest friend crying and couldn't do anything to help. Something had to give. This killer had to be found.

To Be Continued!


	11. Wedding Plans On Hold

Scream 2 –The Alternate Version

Chapter Eleven- Wedding Plans Put On Hold

With news about Neil Preston's death getting around, the campus, the faculty and its students are on edge. Parents of students who attend this college are asking if their children can come home until this mess is cleared up. Others blame Sidney, Billy and Tatum for what has transpired. Sidney hadn't slept much last night. She spent most of the night tossing and turning listening to Billy snore and Hallie sing in her sleep. She had decided to leave her slumbering fiancé and roommate alone while she got some fresh air. She was walking towards the café to grab a bite when she noticed the news van a few feet away from her. Gale comes into view. She's doing her make up to look pretty for the camera. Far be it for Gale to be up this early but there is she is. Sidney watched her for a moment. Gale wasn't all bad. Sid had to admit, Gale was good at her job. She held no personal resentment towards Gale. It was just the way she got her stories and what she wrote about Sidney that made her angry with the reporter. Still Sid knew Dewey liked Gale, a lot. If he could find something in Gale that was good and decent, why couldn't she. She made her way over to Gale who hadn't seen her yet.

"Ahem." Sidney said getting Gale's attention. Gale turned around immediately put her hands up ready for whatever Sidney was going to throw at her. "I'm not hear to fight."

"So why are you here?" Gale asked her.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you." Sidney said sincerely.

"Fine." Gale said keeping her distance.

"I don't know if Dewey has told you but he proposed to me." Sidney said smiling.

"Well congrats." Gale said meaning that. She smiled at Sidney. She could tell Sidney was happy and scared all at once. "Dewey told me. He invited me to be his date. I said I would but only if it's alright with you." Gale said to Sidney.

"Its alright with me." Sidney said.

"Really, Cause I know you hate me and don't want anything to do with me." Gale said. "Can't say that I blame you considering the stories I've written about you."

"I don't hate you Gale. I hate what was said about me." Sidney said sitting down on the bench. Gale went to join her. "When those stories came about my mom, I didn't want to believe it. I mean who wants to believe their own mother was a slut." Sidney said as Gale listened. "I kept lying to myself about who my mom was. I guess I never really knew her."

"You knew who she was to you." Gale said to Sidney who looked at her. "Like you said you tried not to listen to what was said and written about Maureen. I never met to hurt you Sid. It wasn't my attention to cause you pain. I was simply reporting the news." Gale said sincerely. Sidney nodded realizing Gale really met what she said. She had no ill hearted feelings towards the reporter. She was simply doing her job.

"Its ok. I understand." Sidney said smiling.

"So, the wedding." Gale said. Sidney nodded. "Billy Loomis huh?" She asked as Sidney chuckled. "You're really going to become Mrs. William Loomis aren't you?"

"Weird isn't it?" Sidney said as they both chuckled.

"I always knew he loved you." Gale said smiling. Sidney smiled back. "Do you love him?"

"I do." Sidney said as they chuckled again.

"Well I'm happy for you. You and Billy deserve to be happy despite everything that has happened." Gale said to her.

"Thanks. So you're coming right?" Sidney asked her.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it. Any plans on when it will take place?" Gale asked.

"Well we haven't gotten that far yet. We wanted to wait until these murders are solved and the killer is in jail." Sidney said. Gale nods.

"I hear you." Gale said.

"Gale if you're going to write a story about me, please make sure its accurate." Sidney begged her.

"Sure. One condition though." Gale said as Sidney turned to her. "You and Billy have to do a quick interview."

"Ok but it has to be quick. No more than eight questions." Sidney said to her.

"With Cotton." Gale added.

"Fine." Sidney said. She was reluctant to do interviews, mainly because she hated the media. Gale was the exception. She was smart savvy and an opportunist. Sidney spent so much time hating her that she realized it wasn't Gale she hated. She hated the stories Gale wrote about her. Besides, Gale was involved in Woodsboro and could very be the next target. No hating Gale made no sense at this point. Despite the fact that reporter was trying advance her career. If she wasn't careful she won't have one.

Having woken up to an empty bed, Billy yawned deeply. It felt good to sleep as a long as he did. He hadn't slept well since the murders of Maureen Evans and Phil Stevens. Then Cici Cooper is murdered and now Neil Preston. That's four people. He wondered who would be next. He looked over at Hallie who is still asleep. She began singing lightly in her sleep again. Something Billy had witnessed the first night he slept in Sid's room. He smirked. The girl could sing. His mind took him to his missing fiance. Where had Sid gone? His cell phone rings. He glances at the LCD screen recognizing the number belonging to his mother. He answers it. She's probably calling to check up on him.

"Hello." Billy said casually.

"Hi honey." Lauren Loomis said on the other line.

"Hey ma what's going on?" Billy asks.

"I heard about what happened. You're father and I are worried about you, Sid and Tatum." Lauren said.

"We're fine mom. We're a little freaked out but fine non the less."

"How's Sid?"

"She's ok." Billy said to his mother. He thought a moment. Lauren knew her son had something his mind.

"Billy what's wrong?" Lauren asked.

"Nothing but there's some news I want to tell you." Billy said.

"Ok." Lauren said. She thought for a moment. What could her son have to tell her? Could he have gotten Sidney pregnant? She noticed his silence and wondered if she was right. Would she be a grandmother so soon? "Billy, did you get Sidney pregnant?"

"What? No mom. That's not the news I wanted to tell you." Billy said.

"Then what is it?" Lauren asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Sidney and I are engaged." Billy said

"What?" Lauren asked. Had she heard her son right?

"Sid and I are getting married." Billy said unsure of his mother would react.

"Oh my god." Lauren squealed happily.

"Are you happy?" Billy asked. He hadn't heard his mother make that sound before. Little did he know she was smiling over the phone.

"Of course I am baby. I'm so happy for the two of you. I always knew you and Sid would be together." She said. "You know how I feel about Sidney. She's like a daughter to me."

"She really loves you ma." Billy said knowing that since her mother passed away, Mrs. Loomis has been like a mother to her. She was always able to confide in her about anything and everything.

"I love her to." Lauren said.

"Where's dad? He should hear about this." Billy said.

"Your father is working but I will pass on the news to him. Oh by the way, I need you to give Sidney a message for me." Lauren said.

"Sure. What's the message?"

"Let her know that her aunt Kate called me and is trying to reach her so tell Sid to call her aunt Kate at this number 951-720-5585." Lauren said.

"Ok. I will thanks ma, for everything." Billy said.

"Hon, you're my son. I love you and will do anything for you. That goes for Sid to." Lauren said smiling. She truly loved Billy with all her heart. "So any plans on when the Wedding will take place?"

"We haven't gotten that far yet but we figured we'd wait until this murder investigation is over with and then plan a quiet wedding with family and close friends only." Billy said.

"That's sounds great. Let me know what you guys decide and tell Sid to call me so we can talk about the wedding." Lauren said.

"Ok ma. I'll call you later." Billy said.

"Ok baby. Bye now." Lauren said.

"Bye." Billy said hanging up his cell phone. Sidney re-enters the dorm room with coffee and food. After her talk with Gale, she decided to bring breakfast to her fiancé and roommate.

"Hey babe." Sidney said to her soon to be husband.

"Hey." Billy said.

"Who was that on the phone?" She asked him.

"My mother. I told her that we are engaged." Billy said to her to Sidney who watched him a moment. She worried what Mrs. Loomis would think.

"And how did she take it?" Sidney asked.

"Surprisingly well. She was happy for us." Billy said smiling. Sidney smiled.

"Really?" She asked shocked. She didn't think Mrs. Loomis would ok with them getting married.

"Yes. She even said that you're like a daughter to her." Billy said to Sidney knowing this would make her day. Sidney smiled.

"I'm surprised." Sidney said. "I thought Mrs. Loomis would kick my ass."

"No. She loves you." Billy said. "Oh, she also told me to tell you to call her so you two can disgust the wedding and that your aunt Kate has been trying to reach you. She left the number." Billy said handing Sid a piece of paper with her aunt's number on it. Sid took it. She hadn't seen her aunt Kate in years.

"My aunt." Sidney said smiling. She realizes there's still family out there she can contact.

"Who's your aunt Kate?" Billy asked.

"My mother's sister. You met her at my mother's funeral. She's the one with the red hair. My aunt had a baby and was with her husband Joe in a different state. I have to call her." Sidney said.

"The one with the red hair and had the little baby girl with her?" Billy asked.

"Yeah. My little cousin Jill." Sidney said staring at the piece of paper. "I wonder how old she is now."

"She's probably about four or five now." Billy said. "You brought food?" He asked her.

"Oh yeah. I figured and sleeping beauty over there could have some breakfast." Sidney said as Hallie turned over in her bed. She was still sound asleep. "Well, she can eat later." Both watched as Hallie began to belt out the star spangled banner in her sleep. Billy chuckled. He didn't know where to stand and salute or just laugh. Sidney shook her head laughing.

At the police station, Dewey sat staring at the pictures of the four deceased. It reminded him of the blood bath that took place three years earlier. The four victims had nothing to do with what happened in Woodsboro. They only thing they have in common with Woodsboro are their names. They shared the same names as the victims of Woodsboro. It was mire coincidence. If there is a copy cat out there which it appears that it is, then how many others will be targeted? He already knew that Sidney, Billy, Tatum and Gale not to mention himself as targets. Who else was involved? His pulled out of his thoughts by Chief Hartley who provides him with a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Chief." Dewey said smiling.

"How you holding up?" Chief Hartley asked.

"I'm hanging in there." Dewey said taking a sip of his coffee.

"How's Sid, Billy, your sister?" Chief Hartley asked.

"They are fine as far as I can tell. Sid and Billy are on edge but are handling it perfectly. My sister…I don't know what's she's feeling." Dewey said.

"Have you spoken with her?"

"No. Every time I try to she pushes me away. I swear I don't know what to do." Dewey said.

"I'm sure she's going through a tough time. Give her some space. I'm sure she'll come around." Chief Hartley said to him. Dewey nodded. "I wanna focus on this case. What I can't understand is why the killer killed four innocent people? They weren't apart of Woodsboro. I mean if the killer wanted to kill the survivors, he'd simply after Sidney and….." Chief Hartley didn't finish his sentence. Dewey nodded understanding the situation. "You know." He said as Dewey looked away. "The only thing they have in common is the fact that they shared the same names as the original victim's of Woodsboro." He said as Dewey thought about that a moment.

"Unless the killer wants the survivors to know he or she is out there." Dewey said.

"What?" Chief Hartley asked.

"It would make sense. Think about it. Maureen Evans and Phil Stevens were murdered at the premiere of Stab movie, Cici and Neil were both killed on dorm." Dewey said.

"Sidney was attacked but not killed." Chief Hartley said.

"That's because the killer is picking his or moment to do it." Dewey walked up to the chalk board and began to stare at the names on board. Something about this didn't add up. He was starting to think that the four victims murdered didn't just share a name with the original victims of Woodsboro, there's another connection. He just hadn't found it yet.

"What are you thinking Dewey?"

"This isn't a coincident. The victims share more than just their names with the original victims of Woodsboro. There's more to this than meets the eye." Dewey said.

"Tell me something, why wouldn't the killer just try to do something now? Why wait? It just doesn't make sense."

"This person wants the police to know that their out there watching. The killer wants the police to know that they are around and will terrorize the campus until the survivors of Woodsboro are dead."

"The campus is in panic mode now. The school said that parents and having a fit and want their children to come home until this case is solved." Chief Hartley said. He sighs heavily.

"I can't say that I blame them." Dewey said. "Your detectives are good?"

"They're my best."

"Good."

Tatum is walking along the path heading towards the cafeteria. She was hungry and wanted some caffeine in her system. Her protection detail in form of detective Sanders is following her to make sure she's ok. Even though she specifically said she didn't want to be protected, Dewy didn't listen. When she thought about it, it made sense. All she really wanted was to be at peace without the cops in her life. It was bad enough she had a brother who knew the law the last thing she wanted to have an actual cop watch her back. She suppose it couldn't hurt to have someone watching her back. She was entranced in her thoughts that she didn't notice the figure appear next to her.

"Hey baby." Derek said as Tatum was pulled from her thoughts. She frowned.

"What do you want?" Tatum said to him. Her face showing every bit of disgust with him.

"I wanna talk. I've been thinking about things and I want to apologize to you." Derek said rolling her eyes. She wasn't believing anything he was saying. "I think we should start over." She looked at him the anger spewing from him.

"Are you fucking serious?" Tatum asked.

"Yes." Derek asked. Tatum shook her head angrily. "What?" He asked clueless as to why Tatum was so pissed off with him. She turned and continued on walking. Derek follows her.

"Derek, you have no fucking clue why I'm pissed at you." She said rhetorically. Derek just rolled his eyes. "Exactly. From the time we've got together, you've done nothing stare at Sidney. You only pay attention to me when we're alone and you never show me any affection." Tatum yelled.

"Not this again. I told you Sidney and I are just friends." Derek yelled back.

"But you want her don't you Derek. Admit it." Tatum asked yelling. Detective Sanders watched the scene making sure she was ok.

"Yeah, just like you like Mickey right?" Derek came back at her.

"What?" Tatum asked shocked at the allegation. Sure Mickey was cute and had the hugest crush on her but she wasn't about to jump into bed with him.

"Yeah, I see the way he looks at you. It's the same way I look at Sidney." Derek said and immediately regretting his words. "Babe, I'm sorry." He said but was met with the back of Tatum's hand. She slapped the shit out of him.

"You're an asshole Derek. Yeah Mickey likes me but at least has the decency not to throw it in your face. You on the other hand ogle Sidney directly to my face and I'm tired of it." Tatum said with venom in her voice.

"Tatum." Derek tried to plead.

"Fuck you. We're over." Tatum said shoving pass him and continued walking. Derek turned to watch her giving her a frustrated glare.

Tatum had tears in her eyes as she kept her pace. She was angry that he tried to get back with her, hurt that he admitted to ogling Sidney and relieved that he was finally out of her life. He was a heavy burden on her that was just lifted off her shoulders.

To Be Continued!


	12. A Few Drawbacks

Chapter Twelve

A Few Drawbacks

Its later on in the day. Joel is at his news van reading some of her book. He had heard the story but hadn't read it until now. Now that he has an idea of what she and the other survivors went through, he's shocked to say the least. Gale saunters up past him. Joel realizes he didn't sign up for this. He hears his name.

"Joel, let's get some establishing shots done." Gale said to him.

"Gale, can I talk to you for a second?" Joel said to her.

"What is it?" Gale asked.

"Look, grant it I should've read your book before I took this job, but

I'm reading it now, and wooooo! I read what happened to your last

cameraman, the guy got gutted. Now, if I would do what any other

rational human would do, which is, get the fuck out of here!" Joel told her.

"First of all, he wasn't gutted, I made that up, his throat was slashed." Gale corrected him.

"Look, gutted, slashed, the guy ain't in the union no more!" Joel said to her. He's clearly frightened by the situation.

"This is national television, this could be a big chance for you. The

story is monumental. Don't you want to be a part of that?" Gale asked him.

"Yeah, but I want to report the news, I don't want to be the news." Joel said to her.

"It's a job Joel, and like most jobs, it has its drawbacks. Come on,

you're a professional cameraman, you've got to stay focused. I am

counting on you, I cannot do this without you. Alright? Let's get some

work done." Gale said to him. She needed him. He knew this.

"Yeah, let's go get killed!" Joel joked hoping his joke didn't hold some merit.

Paul is sitting in the police station with tears in his eyes. He had been grieving over his friend Neil's death. He was amongst several students who were being questioned. Paul wasn't considered a suspect but the police just need him to answer some questions about Neil.

"How you holding up son?" Chief Hartley asked.

"I'd be better if my best friend wasn't dead." Paul said staring at the table.

"I know. I'm sorry about your friend. We're doing everything we can to find the killer." Chief Hartley said to him. Paul nodded. He didn't believe that but whatever. "What can you tell me about Neil?"

"What do you wanna know?" Paul asked.

"Anything that will help with the case." Chief Hartley said.

"Well, Neil loved horror movies, he was one of the coolest nerds around. He was my best friend. He didn't do anything to deserve what happened to him. The only thing he had in common with the others is their first name." Paul said playing with his fingers. Chief Hartley gave the young man a moment to compose himself. "He didn't deserve this. Now who am I going to watch movies with?"

"Sounds like you two were pretty close." Chief Hartley said. Paul nodded. "You watched movies together huh?"

"Yes horror movies." Paul said.

"I'm sorry to have to ask you this but where were you last night?" Chief Hartley asked.

"I was in my room. Alone." Paul said firmly. "I could never kill my best friend." Chief Hartley nodded.

"It's just a routine question." He told Paul who nodded.

He thought for a moment. "Oh man my dream." Paul said rubbing his head. "My dream wasn't referring to me but to Neil." He said Chief Hartley watched him wondering what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Chief Hartley asked.

"I told Neil about my dream and now he's dead. I told him that I dreamed ghost face killed me and but the dream was a message that was met for Neil not me." Paul said. "Fuck!" He yelled punching the table. He began to sob again. Chief Hartley watched a moment before turning his head away. He patted Paul on the shoulders.

"Listen son, I know Neil was your friend. We're doing everything can to find the person responsible for his murder along with the others." Chief Hartley said to him.

"Don't you get it Chief? It's ghost face whose doing this. You won't be able find out who ghost face is until he wants you to know, by then it may be too late." Paul said getting up and walking out the police station. Chief Hartley watched him. He sighed heavily.

Mickey walks into the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat. He sees Tatum sitting by herself. He smiles. He sees her face has tears on them. She'd been crying. He wondered if her tears had anything to do with Derek. Of course it did. He decides to talk to her. He made sure to tread lightly on the situation with Derek. He makes his way to her table.

"Hey beautiful." He said smiling. Tatum looked up at him and smiled weakly her tears sliding down her pale face.

"Hey Mick." She said to him.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked her. She smiled and nodded. Mickey sat down with his tray of food. "Better eat before your food gets cold." Mickey joked.

"I'm not very hungry." Tatum said using a napkin to wipe away her tears.

"I see Derek the charmer is at it again." Mickey half joked.

"We broke up." Tatum said to him. Mickey smiled.

"About time." Mickey said to her. Tatum rolled her eyes angrily. "No I didn't mean it that way. Derek is an asshole and isn't the right guy for you." Mickey said taking Tatum's hand in his. She watched him a moment. "You deserve to be loved, cherished and treated like the princess you are. You're a wonderful person Tatum and you deserve better." Mickey said he then kissed Tatum's hand. She watched smiling. She was right in her assumptions. Mickey was crushing on her. He knew all the right things to say to her.

"Thanks Mickey. I needed to hear that." She said to him.

"The pleasure was all mines." Mickey said leaning closer to Tatum. She matches his movement bringing her head closer to his. Their lips are inches apart. Neither notice the figure that has approached their table.

"I knew it." Came Derek's menacing voice.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Tatum yelled.

"So this is the reason you broke up with me? To get with Mickey?" Derek said angrily. Tatum frowned hard at him. "You're nothing but a slut trash bitch."

"Hey watch your mouth." Mickey yelled standing up to meet Derek's eyes. "She's a lady and should be treated as such. If you weren't so busy eye-raping Sidney, you'd see that you had a perfectly good woman in front of you. Instead, you fuck it up and let her slip through your fingers." Mickey said to Derek eyed him frowning hard. "Pity. Now she can find a real man to take care of her cause let's face it Derek, that real man ain't you." Mickey finished. Tatum smiled at Mickey's brash defense in her honor.

"Whatever. You two deserve each other." Derek said backing away from their table. The whole entire cafeteria erupted in applause for Mickey. Apparently they were privy to the whole scene that unfolded before them. They also knew about Tatum's situation with Derek. They knew that Derek preferred to be with Sidney than with Tatum. The only problem with that was that Sidney is with Billy and is to marry him in the near future. The other thing was that Sidney didn't like Derek in that way. In fact Sidney out right hated him for the way he treated Tatum.

"You ok?" Mickey asked her sitting back down at the table.

"Yeah." Tatum said smiling. "Thank you." She said to him.

"For what?"

"For defending me. I've never had a guy do this for me." Tatum said to him. It was true. Before Derek it was Stu she dated. Stu never defended her. He really didn't know how to defend the woman he loved. Then again he didn't love her.

"Any time baby." Mickey said. Tatum smiled at that. Was she falling for him? Mickey sure hoped so. For he's fallen in love with her.

Detective Sanders watched the scene liking Mickey more and more. Mickey seemed like a good guy and he liked the fact that he was defending Tatum.

Billy and Sidney are walking along the path with the both the two detectives watching their backs. Both Billy and Sidney were arm and arm. Both had been talking about the wedding. Sidney laughed at a joke he told. Hallie came up to them.

"Sorry to barge in on your convo but Sid you're going to need to talk to Tatum." Halle said to them.

"Why?" Billy asked. "What's wrong?"

"She and Derek broke up." Hallie said to them.

"Damn." Sidney said feeling bad about for her surrogate sister.

"Good riddance." Billy said.

"Good riddance. Nice." Derek said walking up to the three of them. "Why don't you tell me what you really think of me." Derek said sarcastically.

"I'll tell you what I really think of you." Billy said moving closer to Derek's face.

"Oh yeah." Derek said moving towards Billy. He wasn't afraid of Billy.

"I don't like you. You're piece of shit." Billy spewed with venom.

"Stop it." Sidney said pushing the two apart. "Derek, why did you break up with Tatum?"

"I didn't break up with her, she broke up with me." Derek said angrily. "That bitch chose to be with Mickey."

"Serves you right." Hallie said smirking. "You've been eye-raping Sidney since we started college. What did you expect to happen?"

"Fuck you." Derek yelled. Hallie frowned at him.

"That's enough. Derek you should leave. Now!" Sidney said firmly to him.

"Sid, I thought you had better taste than that. You'd rather date a loser than to date me." Derek said smirking.

POW. Derek falls to the ground holding his jaw. Billy had punched him in the face for his comment. Sidney watched shocked. She knew Billy was angry that Derek had made the comment that got his jaw punched. Derek held onto his face angered yet surprised expression is visible.

"You had that coming for a long time now motherfucker. Stay away from my fiancé understand shit face?" Billy yells.

"Billy." Sidney calls to him trying to stand between them so they don't fight. Billy gently pushes her aside so if they did fight, she wouldn't get hurt.

"You're gonna pay for that asshole." Derek said as he got up from the ground and was about to fight Billy when Dewey showed up.

"You want some fucker? Come and get some." Billy said as he shoved Derek back. Before Derek could counter, Dewey got in front of the two of them.

"Hey. Break it up you two." Dewey said shoving Derek back.

"I'm warning you Feldman, stay away from Sidney." Billy said angrily.

"You should go." Dewey said to Derek who frowned and backed away. "You two ok?" Dewey asked.

"We're fine but Tatum may not be." Billy said.

"What do you mean?" Dewey asked.

"Derek broke up with her." Sidney said. Dewey sighed deeply. He knew it was time for he and Tatum to talk.

To Be Continued!


	13. Dress Rehearsal

Chapter Thirteen

Dress Rehearsal

Sidney is sitting with her theatre arts professor. They are discussing the upcoming play. Troy. She was hesitant about portraying such a complex character. With the murders and Gale's book, not to mention the opening of Stab and her impending wedding to her fiancé Billy, she was feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"We've been through this before, you know what I think you're potential

is." Gus said.

"I know, but with the book, the movie, and my life." Sidney said to him.

"I do understand how difficult this is for you. But Sid, you can win, you're a fighter." Gus said to her.

"Yeah, right, I'm a fighter." Sidney said sarcastically.

"I don't believe you." Gus said to her. He knew Sidney to be a great talent and didn't believe her at the moment. She was a fighter. She had to be with everything she's gone through.

"I'm a fighter." Sidney said firmer.

"I don't believe you, I don't." Gus said to her.

"I'm a fighter." Sidney said to Gus, her voice very serious.

"The battle for the soul is from within, Cassandra is one of the many

Greek tragic victims. You can do it Sidney." Gus said.

Sidney looks at Gus with confidence.

"You're good." Sidney said smirking.

"There's no understudy, I'm desperate. Ok, clear the set, third act, one last time. Cue the music." Gus said to her as she smiled.

"Troy" music begins with men in Greek masks recite the following:

"Oh be dredded holder, lying in the opening depths of the ocean,

and now stands, the victim Cassandra." The cast of the school play says together.

Sidney arises as Cassandra.

"No crime against man have I committed." The scene continues. Sidney says her lines perfectly. "Troy fell not by my hand nor wish but as I foresaw it. Now God's vengeful eye is fixed on me."

As Sidney is taking across the scene, she begins to see the masked killer, as she runs from one corner of the stage to the next, Sidney eventually runs into what she thinks is the killer.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sidney screams were

"Cut! Take five." Gus said to the cast. Sidney cried.

The scene stops, the actors look at Sidney in confusion. Sidney, embarrassed, runs offstage.

"Sidney!" Gus calls her. Sidney runs off the stage. Hallie watches realizing Sidney is more scared than she lets on. She immediately got on her cell and called Billy.

Sidney is behind the stage crying. She couldn't shake the feeling that ghost face is getting closer and closer to going at her and the others. She knows that was ghost face she seen. She wasn't imagining it. She wasn't going crazy. May be her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Sid." Derek called her name walking up to her.

"Derek, how long have you been here?" Sidney asked him suspiciously.

"I just got here." Derek told her. "Why? What's wrong?"

"What happened to Mickey?" Sidney asked knowing that Billy asked Mickey to watch her back for him. He'd see them later.

"I don't know and I don't care." Derek said to her. "But don't worry, I'll take care of you." He said to her. Sidney looked at him disgusted. Derek stared at her in love. "You're so beautiful." He said to her taking her hand in his. He caresses her soft hands.

"Derek, what are you doing?" She asked him.

"I don't understand what you see in Billy." Derek said to her about to kiss her hand when Sidney pulls her hand back. Derek stares up at her hurt.

"Billy is a loving and caring boyfriend." Sidney defended her man.

"He's an asshole Sid." Derek said firmly. "He doesn't love you like I do."

"WHAT?" Sidney asked.

"It's you that I love Sid. It's always been you. I liked Tatum but I didn't love her the way I love you. It's you I want to be with and want you to choose me not Billy." Derek said to her. Sidney was angry now.

"I don't love you Derek. I love Billy and have for a long time. He's the man I'm marrying and am in love with. You on the other hand are a piece a shit who doesn't know a good thing when he sees it. Tatum cared about you and all you did was eye-hump me the whole time you were with her. If anyone's the asshole here, it's you. Now please leave me alone." Sidney said to him.

"So that's it? You're not even going to consider giving me a shot?" Derek asked her angrily.

"Leave me alone." Sidney said angrily. Derek stared at her a mixture of hurt and anger in his expression.

"You got it." Derek said then turning and walking away from her. Sidney sighed heavily. She was thankful that encounter was over. She had to make her self clear. She didn't want him and that was that.

Mickey walked into the library to grab a book for his film theory class. He is searching through aisle D for documentaries and comes across one about Hitler. He decides it's the book he's looking for. He grabs the book and sees a woman sitting at table with using what appears to be a lab top. The woman is Tatum Riley, his dream girl. He had lunch with her earlier and now finds her staring at her lab top. She must've been working on a project for her other film class. Seeing no one around, he decides to walk up to her.

"Studying hard or hardly studying?" He asks. Tatum looks up at him away from her monitor and smiles.

"You know if I didn't know better, I'd think you were stalking me." Tatum joked.

"Would that be a bad thing?" He asked her.

"No, it's been a long time since I've been stalked." Tatum flirts. Mickey smiles loving the way Tatum smiled at him. It made his heart melt. It gave him something else, a major hard on. He had to control himself knowing that Tatum wouldn't have sex with him right away. It didn't hurt to think about it though and her flirting wasn't helping. "So what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I was going to do a report on Hitler and needed to get some material on him." Mickey said waving the book at her.

"Hitler?" Tatum asked disgusted. She knew about Hitler's history and hated the man for it. "You couldn't do a report on Malcom X or Martin Luther King? Or even President Bill Clinton. It has to be Hitler."

"I know I could've chosen one of their historians but I picked a more complex character." Mickey defended.

"Congrats, it don't get more complex than Hitler." Tatum joked.

"Anyone ever tell you you're very sexy when you're sarcastic?" Mickey said to her smiling.

"Yes and it's the truth." Tatum said smiling.

"Well I think you're sexy no matter what." Mickey said moving closer to her. His head is inches away from hers. Their lips closer as this happened earlier but they were interrupted by Derek.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Uh-huh." Mickey said as his lips kiss hers passionately. He deepens the kiss sliding his tongue in Tatum's mouth. Tatum moans into his mouth causing arousal on his part. Tatum suddenly pulls back. Mickey is surprised by this. Aroused but surprised. "I'm sorry Tatum." Tatum didn't say anything. "I like you a lot. I always have. I realize that now might not be the best time to tell you but I can't help myself and I can't fight this any longer. I want you to be with me. I wanna make you happy. I wanna show you what it truly means to be in love. Tatum I love you and I don't care how long it takes, I'm gonna wait for you."

Tatum says nothing. She pulls him into her as they kissed again. She slides her tongue in his mouth. Mickey returns the gesture as both find themselves making out. Mickey's hands are every where. So are Tatum's. The two finally part trying to catch they're breathe.

"Maybe we should talk about a first date. That is if you want to go out with me." Mickey goes on.

"Yes I want to go out with you." Tatum said to him leaning her head on his. Both laugh at their little indiscretion wondering what was to come.

To Be Continued!


	14. Ghost Face Gets Paul For Real

Chapter Fourteen

Ghost Face Gets Paul For Real

It's later in the day. Sitting on a bench under a tree are Dewey, Paul, Gale and Joel. Joel is sitting there cleaning his camera whole the others talked. Paul was staring at his feet. He wondered if he'd be Ghost Face's next victim. Gale was blathering on about her book and the movie based on her book. Dewey looked around absent mindedly.

"So, let's just assume that the killer or killers are planning their next.. (Phone rings) Hello? I'll have to call you back." Gale said her thoughts interrupted.

"Well, that doesn't make sense, Sidney wasn't killed in Woodsboro." Dewey said.

"Well, at least not for a lack of trying. The killer is trying to finish what was started." Paul said to them. Though he wasn't there for what took place in Woodsboro, he had sense it a lot like this.

"Well, it was under her protection right? (Phonie rings) Hello? Tell Bob, I'll call him back!" Gale says raising her voice. Gale pulls out a cigarette. Dewey hadn't noticed her smoking habit before. Mainly because it's become Gale's stress releaser.

"When did she start smoking?" Dewey asks.

"Ever since those nude pictures on the internet." Paul said to them. He had read all about Gale Weathers and thought she was smoking hot. No pun intended.

"It was just my head, it was Jennifer Aniston's body! Look, there were

more victims: Tatum, my cameraman, Himbry..." Gale said catching herself. Paul frowned. "I'm sorry Paul."

"It's cool. My uncle and I weren't that close anyway." Paul said.

"Now hold up for a second there, I don't need to be hearing about some dead cameraman. Listen, I am a verb away from vacating these premises. I'm gonna get some coffee, doughnuts, prozac, see if I can find some crack, Special K of Malcolm X, and I'll be back when you all start talking about something more Saved by the Bellish." Joel said standing up and walking away.

"He seems a little tense." Dewey said to them.

"Don't worry about him! If the killer is trying to copycat, who's next?" Gale asked.

"So far, Maureen Evans-Maureen Prescott, Phil Stevens-Steve Orth, Cici Casey Cooper-Casey Becker, And Neil Preston-Neil Prescott. Four murdered victims with names similar to the victims of Woodsboro." Dewey said.

"I'll probably be the next victim." Paul admitted. Gale and Dewey looked at him.

"Why you?" Gale asked. "You weren't in Woodsboro when this all happened."

"That's right. Why would the killer come after you?" Dewey asks.

"Hello, my last name is Himbry. I'm the nephew of Arthur Himbry. It's obvious." Paul said.

"I wouldn't copycat any killer, we all were involved in Woodsboro. Well except Paul."

"So what do you want to do about it bonehead? Just want to sit and see who drops next." Gale asked sarcastically.

"Well, I don't know (Gale's phone rings again) bonehead!" Dewey said mimicking her.

Gale's phone rings again.

"Gale's not here!" Paul said angered that her phone continues to ring.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I? You three look deep in thought. Have you ever felt a knife tear though flesh and scrape the bone beneath?" Ghost face said sinisterly and laughs evilly.

"It's him." Paul said knowing the voice all too well. He had dreamed of ghost face coming after him but had no idea it would come true.

"Who?" Dewey asks.

"The killer. He's watching us." Paul says as all three stood up looking around more alert.

"Just keep him on the phone." Dewey told Paul.

"What do I day to him?" Paul asked.

"I don't know. Just him talking. Come on Gale." Dewey said taking Gale's hand as the two went searching for the killer.

"Uh hi, what's your favorite scary movie?" Paul asked causally.

"They'll never find me." Ghost Face taunts.

"What do you care? Let them have their fun. So, what's up?" Paul asked.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" Ghost Face asks in the dark devilish voice.

"Show girl, absolutely frightening!" Paul said grabbing a girl's shoulder looking at her phone.

"Hey!" the girl exclaimed.

"Sorry. So, what's your favorite scary movie? Wait let me guess. The Dorm that dripped blood, The house on sorority, Graduation Day, Prom Night? Am I close?" Paul asks.

"Closer than you think."

"Ahh!." Paul yells as two football players bumped into him while tossing a football. Paul sighes.

"Too slow geek." Ghost Face said.

Mean while, Gale and Dewey are searching the campus for the killer. She spots another teen with a cell phone talking into it. She rushes over snatching the phone away from the girl.

"Who is this?" Gale asks.

"Who's this?" The girl on the other end of the phone asks.

"Gale Weathers, author of the Woodsboro murders." Gale said. Dewey watched her wondering how long has she been waiting to say that again.

"Who!" The girl asked.

Gale tossed the phone back at the teen girl who just stared at her shocked.

"Come on Gale." Dewey pulling Gale away from the teens.

"He's gotta be here somewhere." Gale said frustrated. The killer is somewhere on campus and they can't find them. Dewey spots another young teen who looked suspicious on their phone.

"Gale, white male suspect, 9 o'clock." Dewey said as Gale spun around to see exactly who Dewey was talking about.

"Why are you even here Paul? You'll never be the leading man. You'll never get the girl." Ghost Face taunted.

"Fuck you!" Paul said.

"You're nothing but a Randy wanna-be. As far as you're uncle goes, I have fun slicking him open." Ghost Face said laughing. This made Paul angry.

"Fuck you asshole!" Paul said angrily. "Shit! Sorry man." Paul said grabbing another teen who was on a cell. "Let's redirect a moment Mr. I'm so original?"

Dewey jumped on the male teen to the ground while Gale took his phone.

"Hey!" The teen yelled. "Can I help you?"

"Hello?" Gale asked.

"Hello?" Came the voice of a female. "Hello?"

Gale doesn't respond.

"Sorry." She said to the teen who snatched his cell out of Gale's hand.

"Sorry." Dewey also apologized.

"Why copycat two high school loser ass dickheads? Stu was a pussy ass wet rag, and Randy Meeks, what a fucked up, rat looking homo repressed momma's boy! You wanna be one of the big boys, Manson, Bundy, OJ?" Paul is suddenly grabbed from behind and into Gale's news van. The killer slams Paul against the back window, shattering the glass, while 3 unnoticing guys dance by with their boom box. The killer stabs Paul 4 times until Paul is dead. The killer gets out of the van and walks away.

"Where's Paul?" Dewey asked.

"Paul!" Gale yells for him.

"What's going on? Hey, who broke my window?" Joel asks returning with a box of donuts in his left hand. All three notice the broken glass on the van and the blood that pores out of it. "Who broke my window?" Joel asks.

Dewey opens the van door to see Paul's mutilated and bloody body as Gale screams for her life and Joel loses consciousness.

Sidney is sitting at computer terminal in the library trying to get some studying in. After her scare earlier, she was glad that Halle was there to comfort her. She was also thankful that Billy had shown up to be by her side. She truly was scared. Billy held her as she cried in his arms. Tatum and Mickey had shown up as well. Officer Richards is with her but kept his distance. She's typing away on the keyboard when her computer freezes. She stopped staring at it.

"Did your computer just freeze?" Sidney asked the student right next to her.

"You have an instant message, just him ALT M." Student next to her says.

"Yeah, but I'm not signed on." Sidney said to him.

"Someone in the library, all of the terminals are connected." The student responds.

Sidney hits ALT M to reveal a disturbing message that reads:

Instant Message:

You are going to die tonight. It's time.

Sidney stands up as the chair falls back and hits ALT M to get another instant message.

The police can't save you. Billy can't save you. You're gonna watch him die before I kill you.

Sidney stood back a frightened look is plastered on her face. She's now worried about Billy and Tatum.

"He's here." Sidney said to Officer Richards.

"Get her away from the computer!" Officer Richards says to her. "Sid, it's probably just a sick joke. Wait here OK?" Officer Richards.

"Yeah." Sidney said staying by the stairway. She watched as Officer Richards walked around to the different computers trying see who might have sent Sidney that message.

"Sidney, can we talk for a second?" Cotton said sneaking up behind her.

"Now's not a good time Cotton." Sidney said to him while still keeping an eye on Officer Richards.

"Come on Sid, you sent me to prison for over a year, you can at least give me 5 minutes. Look, I was sitting at home, and guess who calls me out of the blue, but Diane Sawyer." Cotton said.

"What?" Sidney asked.

"She says that if you agree to go on the air with your story, she'll give us the entire hour. Can you imagine, you, me and Diane Sawyer? We're talking Primetime here!" Cotton said to her.

"Cotton, I can't." Sidney said to him. Cotton put his hands on Sidney's shoulders.

"Look, it's not like we're getting paid here also with what I've got going the side with a 900 number. Look Sid, I understand that you don't like the press, I respect that but Sid, (Cotton laughs psychotically), it's Diane Sawyer! Hello!" Cotton said to her.

"Cotton, I can't." Sidney said to him.

"I know about your wedding to Billy. Quite frankly I'm a little hurt that I didn't get an invitation cause I mean you and I have history Sid. I mean I dated your mom and you sent to jail for a year might I add for a murder. I didn't even do it." Cotton said to her. Sidney watched a moment. If the she didn't know better she could swear Cotton was being sincere. "Did I mention how much she was paying us?" Sidney shook her head. "We'll each get ten thousand dollars. Think it about Sid, this could give you and Billy and beautiful wedding and set you two up when you have children. I know you two will."

"Look, between the movie and the book, people know the truth. There's already been enough exposure. Why would you want anymore exposure?" Sidney asked to him.

"Well, I don't know Sid, cause maybe I fucking deserve a little exposure! Come Sid, I mean, you drag my name through the mud, everyone thinks I am some kind of psycho, and all I am asking is for one little fucking Diane Sawyer interview. Now, I don't think I am being unreasonable." Cotton asked her.

"I'm sorry Cotton, but no!" Sidney said to him.

"Maybe I'll ask Billy. I think when he hears how much we're getting paid, he'll do it." Cotton said.

"Good luck with that." Sidney said to him. She knew full well that Billy would never agree to this interview no more than she did. Both wanted to just move on away from the murders and on with their lives. An interview was the last thing she needed. "Sorry Cotton."

"You're sorry, huh? You're sorry! I bet you're real sorry. Loveable and fucked up Sidney Prescott, everyone's favorite little victim!" Cotton said loudly.

Cops handcuff Cotton when Cotton outbursts at Sidney in the library.

"Jesus Christ Sidney. I'm not Randy Meeks. He's dead remember." Cotton asked.

To Be Continued!


	15. Innocent Man

Chapter Fifteen

Innocent Man

Cotton was brought into the police station for harassing Sidney. Sidney was brought to the police station as well. The incident had shaken her. Then she learns that Paul Himbry was murdered. This was becoming too much for her to handle. Thank go for Tatum, and Hallie. Billy hadn't got there yet. Dewey is with them.

"Run it by me one more time, why did you attack Sidney Prescott?" Chief Hartley asked.

"There was no attack, we were talking, very heatedly. Miss Prescott and I have a very complicated past." Cotton said.

"You better hope that your alibis are tight." Chief Hartley said to him.

"It shouldn't have been Paul, it should've been me!" Sidney said to them. "Paul was a good kid. He didn't deserve this."

"No, no." Dewey said. "No he didn't but that doesn't mean you deserve to be killed either."

"Fuck!" Sidney said to her. "I should call his mother. I talked with her before."

"Sid, I already made that phone call. Are you alright?" Dewey asked her.

"Stop treating me like glass Dewey, I'm not gonna break." Sidney said frownined.

"It's ok to break." Hallie said to her.

"Not gonna happen." Sidney said.

Billy made his way into the precinct with Officer Andrews. Dewey sees him.

"Hey baby." Billy said walking up behind her. Sidney stood up and pulled Billy into a hug.

"Paul is dead." Sidney said to him.

"I know I heard." Billy said. "I heard you got a message from the killer?" Sidney nodded. What did it say?"

"It said that I'd die tonight. That the police couldn't save me. He'd make me watch as he murdered and in front of me." Sidney as tears fell down her face.

"It's time." Tatum said. "Whoever this son of a bitch is that's doing this is coming after us now. We have to watch our backs."

"I'm scared Billy." Sidney admitted. No matter how tough she is, Sidney can't help but be scared of a killer stalking them. Billy holds her tight.

"Tatum, are you ok?" Dewey asks his sister.

"Yeah. I guess." Tatum said.

"It's ok if you're scared." Dewey said to her rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm not scared, I'm pissed. Why the fuck is this happening?" Tatum asked her anger very visible.

"I don't know but I will find out." Dewey said.

"We're dealing with five murders here. You watch your mouth!" Chief Hartley said to him.

"Ok then book me. I don't know about murder but you've definitely got me for is raising my voice in a public library." Cotton said to them.

"And homicide isn't a serious crime?" Officer Andrews said.

"Might I remind you that I am an innocent man here! Don't you watch TV, Current Edition? That was a very insightful program which made it abundently clear that I am an innocent man, so until you see me standing over a dead body with a knife in my hand, you better treat me with the rights and privileges that every innocent citizen in this

country has! Now I don't know. The word innocent is big word, what do you think Chief?" Cotton asked. Chief Hartley sucked his teeth.

"What's going on?" Dewey asked as he watched Cotton being released.

"We're letting him go. We have got nothing on him." Chief Hartley said.

"Why?" Dewey asked.

"We don't have anything on him." Chief Hartley said to him.

"Gale. Enjoying the show. The cops are funny." Cotton said half joking.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gale asked him.

"Waiting for my 15 minutes of fame." Cotton asked her.

"Don't do anything stupid Cotton." Gale told him.

"Gale, you were so instrumental in my freedom, you're not having sudden

character doubts are you?" Cotton asked her.

"Sidney, if you change your mind." Cotton said Billy took the card from him. "Billy, how you doing?" Cotton asked. Billy didn't say anything. "Ok then." Cotton said walking away.

"Come on, get out of here." Chief Hartley said to Cotton.

"Sorry about that, what a creep! They're gonna take you somewhere safe Sid." Dewey said to them.

"Yeah, where's that?" Sidney asked sarcastically. Billy held her.

"I don't know but Tatum and I will be there with you." Hallie said to her.

"Oh no. I'm not going into hiding." Tatum said defiantly. Sidney rolled her eyes.

"Tay, now's not the time act like this. This is for you, Sid and Hallie to be safe." Billy yelled.

"Oh yeah and what about you?" she asked. "Are you coming with us?" Tatum asked him.

"No. I'm staying back." Billy said as Sidney looked up at him.

"What?" Sidney asked. "Why aren't you coming with us?" She asked him.

"Because I wanna help Dewey find out who's behind trying to kill us." Billy said to her.

"Billy, your safety is at risk to." Mickey said speaking up for the first time.

"I know but I'll be fine. I want my fiancé to be protected." Billy said firmly.

"If he doesn't go, I'm not going." Tatum said having a tantrum.

"That's it, enough." Dewey said firmly. "Tatum, you're going into hiding and you will have an officer watching your back. Understand."

"But…" Tatum said.

"Am I making my self clear?" He asked her. Tatum stared at him wondering when he had grown a pair of balls. She nodded. "Good. Billy, I know I'm wasting my breath but I want you to go with them. All of you need to be protected."

"I appreciate that you care for my safety but I'll be fine. I want Sidney protected." Billy said to him. Dewey nodded. "Sid." Billy called her kissing her forehead. Sidney looked away. She was mad with him. "Hey baby, look at me." She does. "I know you're mad with me, I want to make sure you're ok. I love you and I'm not about to lose you."

"I love you to." She said to him. "I can't lose Billy." Sidney said to him.

"You won't baby. I promise. Ok." Billy asked her. Sidney nodded.

"I'd feel better if you had someone watching your back to." Sidney said to him.

"Ok." Billy said agreeing to the protection detail. Both shared a passionate kiss. "When this is all over, it's you and me baby. I promise." Billy said to her as Sidney gave him weak smile.

"That's sounds great." Sidney said softly to him. Both kissed again.

"Hey." Mickey said to Tatum who looked up at him. "I think it would be safer if you went with Sid and Hallie."

"What about us?" Tatum asked. Mickey smiled at her.

"Don't worry about that. We'll be together. That I can promise you." Mickey said as the two kissed. Sid and Billy smiled. Hallie chuckled.

"What?" Tatum asked reluctantly pulling away from Mickey long enough to see the group staring at them. Even Dewey was happy for his sister.

"I so knew you two were getting together." Hallie said as they chuckled lightly.

"Way to go bro." Billy said high fiving Mickey.

"Who's doing this Dewey, if not Cotton, then who?" Sidney asked Dewey while Billy kissed her head.

"I don't know Sid but I'll find him." Dewey said.

"Let's get them to dorm so they can pack." Mickey said. He walked out of the police station with his arm wrapped around Tatum's shoulders. Billy follows with his arm around Sidney's shoulder. Hallie is behind them along with Officers, Andrews, Sanders and Richards. Dewey and Gale follows them.

To Be Continued!


	16. Disaster For Dewey

Chapter Sixteen

Disaster For Dewey

Gale makes her way out of the police station. She's bombarded by a reporter.

"Gale, how does it feel to be on the other side of the news?" Reporter one asks. Gale doesn't respond. The reporter sees Cotton coming out of the police station as well and decides to get a quote from him. "Cotton!"

"Cotton, have you been officially released?" Reporter two asks.

"This is all just some huge misunderstanding. Hey Gale, how about a photo?" Cotton asks. "Come on you look great." Gale says nothing. "Ok."

"How are you holding up Gale? How does it feel to know that someone is watching and waiting?" Debbie Sault taunted.

"Look local woman, I know that you hold me up as your career template and that it gives you some kind of charge to challenge me, but give it a rest!" Gale yelled.

"You're right, it was the wrong time, I'm sorry." Debbie said then hurries back over to the group of reporters getting Cotton's statement.

"Where are you going?" Gale asks Joel who comes up behind her.

"Oh let's see, for starters, they punnied up my van, it's now an

official crime scene, thanks to you. Here's your footage. See ya,

wouldn't want to be ya!" Joel said to her.

"Joel, I need you!" Gale yelled. Joel was probably the best cameraman she had.

"No, you need to have your head examined." Joel said getting into a cab and taking off. Gale watched him realizing he had the right idea and that idea was to get the fuck out of town. Maybe if she did that Ghost Face wouldn't be after her. At first it was her thirst for the news was keeping her there. Now, she just wanted this nightmare to be over with. She saw Dewey leaving the police station. "I feel bad Dewey." She said as he kept walking past her trying to ignore her. "I feel really bad! I never say that cause I never feel bad about anything, but I feel bad now." Gale said without looking at him.

"Is this another one of Gale Weathers performances?" Dewey asked. After what happened between the two of them, he had to wonder.

"There are cameras here, I just wanna find this fucker! I really do." Gale said sincerely. Dewey looked at her and could tell she was being genuine. She truly did want to find the person responsible for five murders.

"Me to." Dewey said to her. He looked down at the bag filled with videos. "Can I give you a hand with this?" He asks as Gale smiles at him. She wouldn't admit it but whenever she was around Dewey, he made her stomach fill with butterflies. He's handsome and charming in that way. Gale was definitely in love. "What's in here?"

"Just some crowd footage that Joel shot." Gale responds then it hits her. "Hey, wait a minute. If the killer is watching and releshing every moment, then he'd be here on one

of these tapes."

"It's worth a look." Dewey said.

"It's definitely worth a look." Gale says smiling. Finally a lead they can work with.

Gale and Dewey make their way into the college hall lecture building. They are trying to find the video archives room.

"Here we go! Video archives." Gale said spotting the room. She grabs the knob and realizes it's locked. "Shit."

"It's locked." Dewey said.

"Can you pick it?" Gale asks.

"That would be breaking and entering." Dewey reminds her remembering his police training.

"No shit. What's down there?" Gale said sarcastically.

Both enter the lecture hall with the TV and VCR in it.

"Now, we're getting somewhere." Dewey said as both of them made their way down the stairs toward the stand currently holding the TV and VCR

"Perfect!" Gale said.

Gale and Dewey unload the tapes, Dewey accidentally drops one of the tapes and as Gale and Dewey both go to pick up the tape, they bump heads.

"Ouch!" Gale says holding her head.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, ow." Dewey exclaims holding his head.

Dewey and Gale grab the tap at the same time while they stare at each

other for a minute. Dewey takes the tape and puts it into the VCR, he

scans through the tape, seeing footage from the press conference, etc.

Dewey stops in on an earlier argument he had with Gale.

"You're cute when you're angry." Gale comments smirking.

"I was being rude. I was being rude and insensitive." Dewey said to her.

"Hey Dewey, I'm sorry, hey, look I never meant to hurt you." Gale said to him. She was definitely in love with Dewey, no matter how much she denied it.

Dewey then grabs Gale and then kisses her passionately. Dewey climbs up on the table. Gale follows climbing on top of him as the two continue their make out session. Things are getting hot and heavy until a thump is heard, as Gale and Dewey look up. Gale looks at a tape showing footage of Phil, Maureen, Cici, and Randy.

"Dewey!" Gale said noticing that the video of footage Joel hadn't shot. Dewey looked up at the video. Gale noticed that his left hand was her on tit. "Dewey." She said moving his hand away.

"Sorry." Dewey said innocently.

"That's not my footage." Gale said to him both jumped off the table now alert.

Suddenly, the camera shows a live shot of Dewey and Gale as Dewey and Gale looks around for the killer.

"Up there!" Dewey said then sprinting up the stairs up to the control room.

"No Dewey! Don't!" Gale yelled to him. Dewey runs up into the control room to find Ghost Face. "Dewey!"

Dewey comes out of the room perplexed. How could the killer be in the control room minute and then disappear the next?

"There's no one there." Dewey said to her.

Ghost Face suddenly jumps up from behind Gale with a knife.

"Ahhhhh!" Gale screams.

"Gale!" Dewey yells. Dewey runs after Ghost Face after Gale dodges Ghost Face's knife. Dewey runs downs down the steps as his limp causes him to tumble down the steps. Gale hits Ghost Face with a phone as she runs out of the room and into a hall as she looks for the nearest door. She opens a door to a dark room with no light whatsoever. Gale turns on the light where she realizes she is in a sound room. She looks over and Ghost Face is in

the other room looking for her. The killer opens the door to the room where Gale is and sees that Gale is gone but is hiding behind a dividing wall. As Ghost Face searches for Gale, she sneaks from one dividing wall to the next. Gale escapes into another sound room where there is no lock on the door.

"Fuck!" Gale curses. She realizes she doesn't have

A door from the other sound room opens, Dewey looking for Gale. He sees her in the other room.

"Gale! Gale!" Dewey said calling her name. She can not hear him.

Dewey goes up to the glass window and starts banging on the window for Gale's attention. His foot gets stuck on a discarded pizza box. Its sticky and Dewey does his best to keep his foot from sticking to the box. He bangs on the window again trying to get Gale's attention instead gets the attention of ghost face. "Gale!" Gale cannot hear him since she the room is soundproof. Suddenly, Ghost Face comes from behind as stabs Dewey in the back. Dewey grabs the microphone. "Gale!" He calls her name. She spins around finally seeing him from the other side of the window. Gale bangs on the window helpless as Dewey being stabbed in the back several times as Ghost Face slams Dewey against the glass window with blood as Dewey falls. Gale cries out for him. Ghost Face sees her and makes a B line for the other sound proof room. Gale sees this.

"No!" Gale pushes over a cabinet to block the door as the killer's bloody knife is being swung everywhere. The killer grabs a stool from the other room and throws it at the glass window. "Ahh! No!" The stool cannot break the glass since the window is used with

Plexiglas. The killer bangs against the window. "Ahhhh!" Gale kneels down on the floor as she looks up and sees that the killer is gone. She cries realizing that the one man she truly did love was dead. How would she go on? How could she escape this nightmare?

To Be Continued!


	17. Billy & Derek Fight

Chapter Seventeen

Billy And Derek Fight

Since leaving the police station, Billy and Mickey decided to take the girls for a bite to eat. He figured Sidney and Tatum should eat something but neither girl was hungry. Billy himself ate a cheese burger with a soda while Mickey made a meal of his fajita. Sidney had ordered a chicken salad with a diet coke but barely ate it. Tatum ordered the same. She kept picking at her food. Halle who is with them ate chicken nuggets.

"Baby, eat something will ya." Billy asked.

"I'm just not that hungry." Sidney said pushing the tray of food away.

"Baby, I know you're scared." Billy said taking her hands in his. "We have the police watching us. We'll be fine. Just try to keep things as normal as possible." Billy said to her. She nodded. He looked over at Tatum and Mickey. Tatum was playing with her food. "Tatum, why don't you eat something?"

"I'm not hungry." Tatum said. She had no idea what had happened between Gale and her brother.

"Just try." Mickey said to her.

"I can't. There's a killer on the loose after us and you two want us to eat?" Tatum asked them. She was annoyed that they could think of food at a time like this.

"Tay…" Mickey said trying to reason with her.

"No Mickey, I understand what you two are tying to do but Sid and I aren't hungry. There's just too much going on to focus on eating." She said as Billy and Mickey looked at each other.

"They may not hungry but all this murder stuff is making me hungry." Halle said stuffing a chicken nugget into her mouth. Sid and Tatum chuckled.

"I'm still a little on edge from what happened earlier." Sidney said rubbing her forehead. Her arm still ached from her encounter with ghost face.

"You mean when the killer tried to attack you during rehearsal?" Tatum asked.

"That and you're former boyfriend coming on to me again." Sidney said to them. Billy frowned hard.

"He didn't?" Tatum asked angered that after everything that has happened, Derek was still trying to get Sidney to be with him. She shook her head angrily. Mickey sucked his teeth. Halle looked away annoyed at Derek.

"What is he doing here?" Mickey asked spotting Derek. Speaking of the devil, Derek strolled into the café to grab a bite to eat. Billy saw him and a wave of anger came over him. He stood up and headed over to where Derek was.

"I warned him." Billy said getting up from the table.

"Billy." Sidney called to him standing up.

"I don't like where this is going." Tatum said standing up.

"Mickey." Sidney said to him giving him a signal to stop Billy from making a scene. Billy was already a few paces a head of him.

"I'm on it." Mickey said getting up and rushing towards Billy to stop a potential fight. Bill continued towards Derek who had no idea he was on his way.

"Hey Feldman." Billy said calling Derek by his last name. Derek turned around and was met by Billy's fist. Derek fell to the ground causing what food he had in his tray to spill out. "I told you to stay away from Sidney." Billy yelled beginning to assault Derek. He punched Derek several times in his face hard. Derek's face began to swell up and blood pours from his lips and nose. Billy kicks him in the face a few times for good measure. "Stay the fuck away from my fiancé asshole. Motherfucker!" Billy yells angrily.

"Billy, come on man." Mickey said grabbing him and pulling him away from Derek who still continues to lye on the ground hurt. All three detectives come over to the aid. Officer Richards pulls Billy away from Derek. "He's not worth it man."

"He's right. This guy isn't worth the trouble Billy." Officer Richards says to Billy who is fuming with anger. Sidney stands in front of him.

"Baby, please don't fight with him. He isn't worth your time. I understand you're upset but please don't waste your time. Ok." Sidney said rubbing Billy's shoulders pulling him into a hug.

"I told him to leave you alone and he didn't listen." Billy said to her.

"I know but it's over. Let's get out of here.

Derek gets to his feet and is escorted outside of the café by Officer Andrews. Tatum looked on disgusted by Derek. Mickey shook his head angrily. Halle watched the scene from a distance. Officer Richards' cell phone rings. He nods staring at Tatum. She looked at him wondering who was on the phone.

"Thanks sir. Damn it." Officer Richards cursed.

"What is it?" Officer Andrews asked.

"Gale Weathers and Dewey Riley were attacked. Dewey was hurt and is on his way to the hospital." Officer Richards said.

"Oh no. Dewey." Sidney said saddened. Everyone turned their attention to Tatum. Mickey rubbed her shoulders. A wave of sadness overcame Tatum. Tears begin to fall down her face.

"Is he dead?" Tatum asked.

"Don't know. He's heading to the hospital though."

"I need to go be with my brother." Tatum said to the group.

"You need me to take you Tay?" Billy asked. Tatum shook her head no.

"Don't worry, I'll take her." Said Officer Sanders.

"I'm coming with you." Mickey offered.

"Let's go." Officer Richards said as they all left the café.

Ambulance workers rush Dewey into the emergency room at the hospital. Gale waited until it was clear to proceed. When she heard Cotton's voice, she figured it was safe to come out of the second sound proof room. She saw Cotton coming into the first sound proof room and explained to him what had happened. Cotton used his phone to call the police and the ambulance. She knelt down to see if Dewey was alive and got a faint pulse.

The ambulance showed up to assist and they ended up rushing Dewey to the hospital. Gale got into the back of the ambulance with them to make sure she accompanied the man she loves to the hospital.

"You have to wait here Miss Weathers said one of the doctors told her. She stood back in the waiting area with tears in her face.

"She decided to sit and wait for Chief Hartley to show up.

-  
>Billy, Sidney and Halle arrived back at the girls' dorm. Billy watched as the two girls packed their bags. He wondered if Dewey would make it. He hoped Dewey survived. Dewey was always nice to him even though people thought he was a bit of a joke as a cop. He always treated Billy and his family like they are apart of his family as well. He didn't like the fact that Tatum treated him like crap because he is her only brother. You don't treat family like that. No matter what happens. The look on Tatum's face told him that she does care about her brother and that their relationship is nothing other than big brother and kid sister rivalry.<p>

Sidney was packing a few things hoping that when she goes into hiding that the killer will be found and this nightmare will be over with. She didn't understand why Halle was bothering to come. She wasn't apart of this. The killer certainly wasn't after her and she didn't want to see Halle dead. She decided to ask her why she was coming with her.

"Halle, you don't have to come with me." Sidney said to her.

"What!" Halle asked her.

"You don't have to come with me." Sidney said to her. Halle looked a little offended.

"Why shouldn't I come with you?" Halle asked her.

"Because, you're not in any danger. The killer isn't after you. Whoever is doing this is after Me, Billy, Tatum, and Gale. He's already got to Dewey. The last thing I want is for you or Mickey to get caught up in this mess." Sidney said sincerely. Halle watched her knowing that Sidney wanted her to be safe.

"Maureen Evans, Phil Stevens, Cici Cooper, Neil Preston and Paul Himbry were all murdered and they had nothing to do with what happened in Woodsboro. They only thing the linked them to Woodsboro was having the same name as some of the victims of Woodsboro." She said then going over to sit next to Sidney.

"I know but I don't want you or Mickey to end up hurt or worst because of our situation. I mean Dewey's hurt or dead. I don't know. I can't have you hurt to."

"Sid, I'm one of your closest friends. I will be there for you no matter what. I'm going with you and we can comfort each other." Halle said to her. Sidney smiled thankful for her friendship to Halle. She pulls Halle into a hug. Billy watches the scene smiling. Both officers watched as well. They realized this must be a tough situation for Sidney and her friends to be in. Question going on in Billy's mind was if Dewey would survive.

To Be Continued!


	18. Protection Detail

Chapter Eighteen

Protection Detail

At the hospital, the doctors are working very hard to save Dewey. He was stabbed in the back and might have some nerve damage. They don't think he'll die but anything can happen while in surgery. Gale sat in the waiting room pacing thinking about everything that led up to Dewey being stabbed. The police station, discovering that the killer might be on their video footage, the intimate moment in the video archives room, Ghost Face interrupting their moment, Ghost Face chasing her into the sound proof room. Her hiding into the second sound proof room, Dewey going into the sound proof room looking for her, Dewey being stabbed in the back, Gale screaming for him. Cotton finding her and Dewey. The ambulance rushing him to the hospital. Gale shut her eyes as the tears pore down her face. She realized that she wasn't falling in love with Dewey, she was already in love with him. The reality was that she loves Dewey and can't see herself without him.

Tatum came flying into the hospital waiting area with Mickey and Officer Sanders in tow. She was so worried about him. Despite their rocky relationship most of it coming from her, she still loved him and didn't want anything to happen to him. She saw Gale standing there and decided to find out from her what had happened.

"Gale." Tatum called her name. Gale turned to see Tatum running up to her.

"Tatum." Gale said to her,

"What happened? Where's my brother?" Tatum asked.

"The doctors are taking care of him." Gale said.

"What happened?" Tatum asked.

"We were attacked by the killer. Earlier, Dewey and I talked. I told him I felt bad about what happened to Paul. He went to help me with my bag footage Joel shot of the crowd. That's when we realized the killer could be on the video. We found the video archives room and decided to see what was filmed. We were in the middle of well you know…" Gale said as Tatum looked on annoyed.

"Get to the part about my brother being attacked." Tatum demanded. Gale stared at her a moment. She realized Tatum wasn't being rude on purpose. She just wants to know what's going on with her brother.

"The killer showed up and attacked me. The killer chases me into the sound proof room. I dodged him going into the other sound proof room. That's when Dewey came in looking for me. He didn't see the killer come up behind him. He used to microphone and called my name. I turned around only to see him being stabbed by the killer. The killer came after me again. I shoved a shelf filled with video at the door so he couldn't get in. I hid until I heard Cotton." Gale said to her.

"Is he dead?" Tatum asked the tears balling up in her face.

"No, I checked his pulse and it was faint. The doctors are doing everything they can to save him." Gale said.

"Good." Mickey said rubbing Tatum's shoulder.

"What else could go wrong in my life?" She asked rhetorically.

"Hey, hey don't say that." Mickey said holding her from behind. "You heard what Gale said. The doctors are doing everything they can to help Dewey."

"This is all my fault." Tatum said blaming herself.

"No it's not." Mickey said to her.

"You don't understand. I treated him like shit and now he could die. He's my brother Mickey. My only brother, I treated him awful and he could die. If dies and will never be able to say I'm sorry. I can't lose him Mickey. I just can't." Tatum said crying. Mickey pulls her into a hug. She sobs hard at the possibility of losing her big brother. Her only sibling could die. What was she to do? Mickey held her as long as he could. He knew she felt bad about Dewey and wanted to make sure she had someone on her side. Gale looked on to. She knew Tatum hadn't met to treat Dewey bad. She just chalked their relationship up to sibling rivalry.

Moments later, Chief Hartley walked into the hospital with a couple of his deputies. He saw Gale sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting area. He knew that this would happen. It was only a matter of time before the killer went after them.

"Ms. Weathers, are you alright?" Chief Hartley asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Its Dewey I'm concerned about." Gale said.

"What happened?" Chief Hartley asked.

"Dewey and I were going over footage my cameraman shot earlier when the killer attacked us. I ran into the sound proof room and barricaded myself in the sound proof room when Dewey came in looking for me. The killer stabbed him in the back." Gale said sobbing. Chief Hartley watched her feeling bad for her and Dewey. "Maybe having an officer to watch our back wasn't such a bad idea." Gale said wiping her face.

"We'll assign you one. Do you have a place to stay that is safe for the night?" Chief Hartley said.

"I'm staying here with Dewey." Gale said firmly.

"Ms. Weathers, considering what has happened I think you should have someone watching your back." Chief Hartley said.

"Then have someone meet me hear at the hospital cause I'm not leaving." Gale said firmly again.

"Ok." Chief Hartley said. "I'll have a uniformed officer stay behind." Gale nodded.

Tatum found her way beyond the doors of the emergency room. She stood behind the doors watching as the doctors were working on saving Dewey's life. She began to reminisce about her relationship with her brother. They hadn't had the best relationship but he was still her big brother. She remembered back when she was little and Dewey would always try and help her. She remembered the time she broke her leg riding her bike and how Dewey had took immediate action taking her to the hospital. She remembered the time a bully had knocked her ice cream out of her hand. She cried. Dewey had roughed the kid up and then brought her another ice cream. She remembered that after their father had left, Dewey became the man of the house and took on more than he was suppose to. He managed to get a part time job working at the local market while attending school all the while making sure she was safe while their mother worked. He truly did care about Tatum. The way she had acted with him made her feel guilty. It brought her to tears. She began to pray to god for help.

"_God, please take care of my brother. Bring him back to me. I know I haven't been the best sister to him. I need him. He's all I have. He's been there for me and my mom and my friends. Don't let him die. Please god, don't take him from me. I have so much to make up for." Tatum said beginning to sob quietly to herself._

Awhile later, the doctor who had worked to save Dewey came out to talk to Tatum telling her that it was touch and go but Dewey will make it. Tatum sighs deeply thanking god for answering her prayers. Gale sighed heavily. She was also thankful that Dewey was alive. She snuck away to go see him. She slowly crept into Dewey's room and made her way up to his bed. Dewey was laying on the hospital bed looking peaceful. His face is pale white and he looks like he's dead. However he's just resting. She thought about her encounters with the former deputy. She smiled remembering the first time they met three years ago. She could recall everything they talked about everything Dewey said to her. She looked in a praying motion thanking god that he was alive. She wasn't one who prayed a lot but this was one moment to give credit to god on this one. She leaned over his bed and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Dewey Riley." Gale said to him.

To Be Continued


	19. Saying Goodbye For Now

Chapter Nineteen

Saying Goodbye For Now

Officers Richards and Andrews exists the dormitory with Sidney, Halle and Billy. Both girls are carrying their suitcases. Sidney didn't like this one bit. She didn't want to leave Billy but he insisted trying to make sure she was safe. He wanted to help the police find out who is behind these murders. Once this was accomplished, He'd go get Sidney and they could live happily ever after. Billy watched her. He knew she was angry with him. Both Officers helped her with her suit case.

"I know you're mad with me." Billy said to her. Sidney didn't respond.

"I'm her therapist. Bye Billy." Halle said then climbing into the back of the cop car.

"Bye." Billy said. Sidney was about to get into the car but Billy stopped her. "Can you say something please?" Sidney turned to him.

"What should I say Billy?" Sidney asked. "I'm not happy about this. I don't want to be separated from you."

"I don't want to be separated from you either, but I need to find out who's behind these murders and for that to happen, I need you to be safe." Billy explained.

"I want you safe as well. I don't want anything to happen to you like Dewey." Sidney said on the verge of tears.

"I won't get hurt. I promise. When this is all over with, you and I are walking down the aisle. We are going to have our dream wedding." Billy said pulling Sidney close to him. "Ok." She nodded. "I love you baby. I love you so much."

"I love you to. Please be safe. Hurry up and come back to me." Sidney said to him. Billy nods as the two kiss. "See you soon." She said then getting into the cop car next to Halle. Billy waved to her.

"Billy, are you certain you don't need me to watch your back?" Officer Andrews asks.

"No. I want Sidney taken care of. I'll be fine." Billy said to the young officer.

"I mean no disrespect when I say that Riley said that and he ended up hurt. I don't want that to happen to you." Officer Andrews said to him.

"I realize that but I'm not Dewey and second I will find out who's doing this. Now please protect Sidney and Halle. Make sure they're ok." Billy said to him. Officer Andrews nodded. He went to driver's side of the cop car and got in. He drove off. Sidney watched Billy as the car pulled away. Billy watched her waving.

Billy pulls his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed Tatum's number. He wondered if she was ok. Knowing Tatum, she'd say she was fine and then ask about him and Sidney. He hadn't realized she had a break down after seeing her only brother lying in the hospital. He just wanted to check in on his surrogate sister in law.

"Hello." Came a male voice.

"Mickey?" Billy asked surprised that he answered her phone. Tatum never really let anyone answer her cellphone accept Billy or Sidney.

"Hey Bill, is everything ok with you, Sid and Halle?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, Sid and Halle are heading to the secret hide out. How's Tatum?" He asked.

"She's going through it. Dewey is going to be fine. Thank god. Gale is here to."

"Thank god." Billy said aloud.

"Where are you?" Mickey asked.

"I'm heading back to dorm. Its late. I'm gonna do some research." Billy told him.

"Billy who's doing this?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know but I plan to find out." Billy said heading in the direction of Derek's frat dorm. He knew no one would be there and decided to see what he could find out. He suspected Derek of doing this all he needed was proof. Could he get that proof?

To Be Continued!


	20. Tatum Is Attacked

Chapter Twenty

Tatum Is Attacked

Deciding that she needs another moment with her brother, Tatum made her way to the recovery room. Dewey was resting comfortably. She made herself comfortable on the chair beside his bed. She didn't need to speak. The guilty she felt came flooding back to her. The tears poured down her face. She sat their thinking about everything that has happened. Dating Stu Macher, giving herself to her physically and emotionally to him only to find out he's psychotic. Surviving an attack from the killer when she shouldn't even be alive right now, finding out that Stu would have preferred Sidney to her, distancing herself from Sidney and Billy jealous of their relationship, dating an ass like Derek and having to watch him ogle Sidney, hating Dewey for carrying more about Sidney and Billy than he did her. The tears streamed down her face. Unable to control her sobs, Tatum ran out of the room and headed to the ladies room down the hall. It was dark and late in the evening.

Tatum sobbed uncontrollably into the sink trying to gather herself. Everything that has happened in her life has overwhelmed her on so many levels. She had finally sercome to her feelings. She wasn't mad or angry, she was hurt that so many things have gone wrong for her. She was finally able to stop crying. She began to wipe away her tears. Tatum tried to get her mind to think about something else. Something positive. Mickey. He was the brightest spot in this whole mess. He truly did like her a lot. She suspected that he loved her. If he did, she needed it. She needs someone in her life who loves and cares about her. She stares at her reflection in the mirror wondering what was to come of her life.

"What now Tatum?" She asked herself. She hears her name.

"Tatum." Voice whispers.

"Hello." Tatum said wondering who was in the bathroom with her.

"Tatum." The voice whispers again.

"Mickey is that you fucking with me cause that would be very stupid." Tatum said annoyed that he would pick this time to get a laugh.

"Tatum." The voice calls her name again. Tatum is more alarmed. Could the killer be in the bathroom with her? This must've been what Sidney felt a few years ago when she was attacked by the killer in the bathroom. Tatum saw the exit and made a b line for it when suddenly Ghost Face jumps out of the second stall, knife poised high raised high ready to strike. Tatum dodged it moving to her side. Ghost Face grabs her shoulder pushing her to the ground. Tatum is quick to her feet but Ghost Face goes to stab her and she dodges it again. Ghost Face ends up stabbing the mirror. Tatum is quick and rushes out the door. Ghost Face follows in hot pursuit. Tatum rushes for the stairs. She trips and goes tumbling down two flights. Her head hits one of the stairs and she's knocked out cold. Ghost Face sees this and decides to killer Tatum. Ghost Face raises the knife poised to strike her but is interrupted.

"Hello." Came the voice of Cotton. Ghost Face hears this and disappears just as Cotton came rushing up the stairs. "Tatum." He calls her name noticing the blood gushing from her head. He unwisely leaned down and touched Tatum's head. "Come on Tatum wake up." He said shaking her. Suddenly a pair of hands were on his shoulders. "Hey." Cotton said."

"What the hell did you do to her?" Asked Officer Sanders.

"I didn't do anything to her. I came here and saw her like this." Cotton said defending himself.

"TATUM!" Mickey yelled. Gale was behind him. "TATUM!" He yelled again. He frowns hard thinking that Cotton has hurt Tatum.


	21. Running Into Cotton

Chapter Twenty-One

Running Into Cotton

"TATUM!" Mickey yelled. He leaned over to her. "Stay away from her you motherfucker." He yelled shoving him.

"I didn't do anything to her." Cotton yelled shoving him back.

"Guys, please. We need to stop fighting and help Tatum before she bleeds to death." Gale said.

"Move." Mickey said shoving past Cotton again. He lifted Tatum up making sure to cradle her head so she wouldn't lose any more blood. Mickey went back up the stairs. He's followed by Gale and Officer Sanders. Cotton followed them as well. "Help, Help. My girlfriend it hurt." Mickey yelled as the nurses on staff as well as the doctors on staff assisted him in helping Tatum.

"What happened?" Asked one nurse.

"I don't know. This bastard was there. I saw him standing over my girlfriend." Mickey said angrily.

"I didn't do anything to her. I found her lying at the bottom of the stairs and tried to help her." Cotton said still defending himself.

"The killer must've been here." Gale said thinking. "The killer must've heard you coming and ran off before he could hurt Tatum." She said.

"You scared him off without knowing it." Officer Sanders said. Cotton had a dumbfound look on his face.

"She has a gash on the right side of her forehead. We have to take of this. Excuse us." Came the voice of the second nurse. Mickey, Gale, Officer Sanders and Cotton stay behind while Tatum.

"Wanna tell me what the hell you're doing here Weary?" Officer Sanders asked.

"I heard about what happened to Dewey and wanted to make sure Gale was ok." Cotton said sincerely.

"That doesn't explain what happened to Tatum." Mickey said angrily.

"I was coming into the building and heard some commotion. I rushed up the stairs and found Tatum lying at the bottom of the stairs. I tried to help her. I would never hurt her or anyone else for that matter."

"Yeah right. You probably hit her over the head when she discovered you're identity." Mickey spit out.

"Are you listening to yourself?" Cotton asked almost amused by the notion.

"Yeah right. You're a killer and everyone knows it." Mickey said angrily.

"I'm not a killer." Cotton continues to defend himself.

"Whatever." Mickey said to him.

"Stop it you two. Enough." Gale said to them. She was tired of the arguing. She was tired period. "Cotton, just go."

"I came because I care about you Gale and Dewey. I just wanted to see if you were ok." Cotton said sincerely.

"I'm fine. Dewey's going to make it. Thanks for coming but you don't have to stay, I'm fine." Gale said. She knew Cotton cares and it was her who helped him clear his name.

"Ok. I'm a phone call away. Call if you need me." Cotton said to her.

"I will." Gale said as Cotton leaned into her and kissed her cheek. The kind of kiss that you give a sister of close friend. Gale smiled thinking that she has to be a lucky women to have two men who care about her.

"Thanks." She said. Cotton nods before leaving her alone.

"Why did you let him leave?" Mickey asked her.

"Cotton is a lot of things but a killer isn't one of them." Gale said.

"How do you truly know that?" Mickey asked her. Gale didn't respond. "Gale for all you know he could've killed Tatum tonight. He might have been the one who came after you and Dewey tonight. And you just let him go."

"Enough!" Gale yelled. "Cotton is not a killer. Besides what reason would he have to kill Tatum?" Gale asked.

"Well may not have tried to kill Tatum but he could be after Sidney. I mean after all she did send him away for a year." Mickey said to her.

"You're wrong. Cotton can be an ass at times and has brash personality but he is no killer. Sidney's already apologized to him for that. You're wrong." Gale said to him. Mickey sighed heavily. "Cotton couldn't hurt Tatum, she did nothing to him. If Cotton said he was trying to help her, I believe him." Mickey shook his heads running his hand through his hair.

"Who is doing this shit?" He asked frustrated.

"I'm not sure. My guess is that whoever is doing this knows us and is close to us." Gale said.

"That could be anyone of us." Mickey said to her. Gale rolled her eyes thinking.

"I have to go back and get those tapes." Gale said to him.

"You mean going back to campus. The same place where you and Dewey were attacked?" Mickey asked.

"Yes. Well we were attacked in the sound proof room when Dewey was stabbed. The audio room is where the tapes are. If I can get those tapes, I can we can see if the killer is on the video."

"Gale I don't like this. The killer can attack you again. This time, you will be killed. Then what?" Mickey asked her. "What do I tell Dewey?" Gale sighed.

"I didn't know you cared." Gale joked.

"Look, Dewey happens to be Tatum's brother and I love Tatum. Dewey cares about you and that means I have to help make sure you're safe as well." Mickey said to her. Gale smiled.

"I appreciate that but I can handle myself." Gale said to him.

"Fine. Do you need any assistance?" Mickey asked.

"No." Gale said. Officer Sanders came up to the two.

"They stitched up Tatum's forehead. The doctor said it may be a while before she wakes up. Someone needs to stay with her." Officer Sanders said.

"I'm staying with her." Mickey said.

"Good cause I have something to take care of." Gale said to them.

"Do you need any assistance?" Officer Sanders asked.

"No. I'll be fine." Gale said.

"Keep your phone on cause I'm going to call you to check." Officer Sanders said. Gale nodded.

"Watch them." Gale she said then running out of the emergency room.

Officer Sanders and Mickey watched her thinking that Gale has to be either stupid or crazy or both. Gale wanted to find out who was behind these murders. Would she be successful?

To Be Continued!


	22. We'll Have To Kill Ya

Chapter Twenty-Two

We'll Have To Kill Ya

Sidney and Halle are seated in the back of the cop car with Officer Andrews driving and Officer Richards is in the passenger seat. Halle stared at Sidney who was staring down at her finger. The one with the ring on it. Halle knew that Sidney was worrying about Billy. She was also worried about Tatum who was at the hospital making sure her brother was ok. She hadn't heard that Tatum was attacked and is hurt. Halle decided to try and put Sidney's mind at ease.

"You worried about him?" Halle asked.

"What gave it away?" Sidney asked.

"The way you are staring at your ring." Halle said to her. Sidney smiled still staring at her ring spinning it around on her finger. "He's probably worrying about you to."

"I believe that. He wouldn't have to if we had stayed together." Sidney said to her.

"He did what he thought was the right thing to do when it comes to your safety." Halle said to her.

"I know but doesn't know that I'm concerned for his safety? I mean why do guys always have to play superhero?" Sidney asked. Halle smiled. Both officers smiled wondering the same thing. "He always tells me he wants to protect me. It makes me angry when he pulls that macho crap with me. I don't need a man who's got that macho exterior."

"I hear you. They always say baby I'm doing this for us knowing that they're acting all macho to feel secure in their manhood." Halle said.

"Yeah. Officers why are men like that?" Sidney asked.

"We're stupid like that sometimes." Officer Andrews said as they laughed. Sidney chuckled. She didn't think Billy was stupid just that he was being a guy. "Seriously Sidney, it just sounds to me that Billy trying to be a good boyfriend to you."

"Her fiancé remember? They're engaged." Officer Richards corrected his partner.

"Right. Your fiancé. Sorry." Officer Andrews corrected himself.

"Sidney, personally I think Billy boy is trying to get into your pants." Officer Richards said assuming Sidney must be a virgin.

"He's already got into my pants more times than I can count." Sidney said smirking. Officer Richards shrugged. "I appreciate the assumption though."

"So where are you taking us?" Halle asked. She asked feeling a little uneasy.

"If we tell you, we'd have to kill you!" Officer Richards said. The car pulls up to a red light.

"Don't ask, don't tell!" Officer Andrews said. From nowhere Ghost Face popped up at the side of the car and breaks the glass window. Sidney screams seeing Ghost Face. "AHHHH!" Officer Andrews yells as Ghost Face slits his throat.

"AHHHHHH!" Both Sidney and Halle scream terrified. Not in a million years did they anticipate the killer finding them.

Officer Richards gets out of the car where the killer kicks him in the head and slams his head against the side of the car while a screaming Sidney and Halle are trying to get out of the car. The killer comes through the front and pushes the very dead Officer Andrews out onto the street. Officer Richards jumps up with his gun in front of the car.

"Get out of the car you fucker." Officer Richards ordered playing the Clint Eastwood role.

Ghost Face now seated in the driver's seat of the cop car slams on the gas. The car speeds ramming right into Officer Richards who holds on for dear life. Ghost Face tries to shake the Officer off of the hood of the car. Ghost Face drives the car into the side where is crashes against a wall in the middle of a construction site. Officer Richard's face is mushed into the windshield a pipe pierced through his eye. He dies while clasping onto his gun. Sidney and Halle come up while holding their heads. Sidney looks up front to see the killer is still in the driver's seat, unconscious.

"My head." Halle said holding her forehead.

"You ok?" Sidney asked her.

"Yeah." Halle responds. "Do you think he's dead?"

"I don't think so. He's still breathing." Sidney said looking around for an escape exit.

"Do you think he's dead?" Halle asked referring to Officer Richards.

"Oh god, I think so." Sidney said panic in her voice. Sidney and Hallie grab the door handles and try to get out but they can't.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Halle asked.

"We're not, it's a cop car." Sidney said to her.

Sidney and Halle bang on the back window trying to get out to no avail.

"Look." Sidney said spotting the pole that pierced Officer Richard's eye has also ripped a whole in the fence.

"What?" Halle asks. She then looks up seeing what Sidney sees. Sidney pushes the pole out of the way and began yanking on the fence trying to pull it down.

"Help me here!" Sidney asked her.

"Oh god Sid!" Halle says. She's terrified.

Sidney and Hallie yank the fence down successfully as Sidney crawls over to the front seat while the killer still sits unconscious. Sidney tries to get through the front passenger's door but has no luck.

"We're jammed up against the wall." Sidney said to her. Sidney looks over at the killer as her hand goes for the mask, ready to unmask the killer.

"Oh my god! Sid!" Halle says her heart racing a mile a minutes.

Sidney's elbow grasps the steering wheel as the car's horn goes off as Sidney jumps back.

"Oh my god! Don't do that again!" Halle said.

"I hate this shit." Sidney exclaims. She reaches over and yanks the front driver's seat door handle but is unable to open the door. "Shit. I'll have to go through the window."

"Be careful Sid." Halle said to her best friend.

"Right." Sidney said as she climbs through the window as slowly as she can and gets out while she climbs over the unconscious killer. Once she is successfully out of the car. She tries to open up the back door to let Halle out but to no avail.

"Sid! Sid!" Halle calls her.

"I can't, it's locked, you'll have to go through the front." Sidney said to her,

"Shit!" Halle exclaimed. Halle climbs over the seat to the front. "Oh god. It went right through his eye." She said referring to the pole that pierced Officer Richard's eye.

"Shh, easy, easy. Good" Sidney said watching as Halle move slowly across the unconscious ghost face. Sidney grabs Halle and pulls her through the window and out onto the street.

"Come on Sid!"

Halle and Sidney start running down the street.

"Halle." Sidney said stopping.

"What?" Halle asked.

"I wanna know who it is." Sidney said her curiosity getting the better of her. Why not? A killer after her and her friends, Sidney wanted to know who was doing this. She had a right to know.

"Oh no Sidney, come on! Look, look, stupid people some back, smart people run. We're smart, so we should just get the fuck out of here!" Halle told her.

"I'm sick of running Hallie! Besides, if we know who it is, it'll be over. Billy can come back to me and everything will be ok. The killer will go to jail and we can be free of this. I gotta know who this is."

"We can just get the police!" Halle said to her.

"Yeah, and when we come back, he'll be gone! I have to do it, it'll just take a minute." Sidney said to her then heading back to the car.

"Oh Sidney, come back! Sid! Shit!" Halle said cursing herself for letting her best friend go back to the cop car.

Sidney runs back to the car where the killer is gone from the driver's seat.

"Oh shit!" Sidney said realizing that Ghost Face has disappeared. "Shit."

"What!" Halle asked.

"The killer is gone." Sidney told her.

"What!" Halle asks again.

"He's gone!" Sidney told her again.

"What?" Halle asked shocked that the killer got away.

Ghost Face suddenly jumps from behind an alley where he grabs Hallie and stabs her repeatedly several times and Hallie falls dead.

"Ahhhh!" Sidney screams. Ghost Face glares at Sidney. Sidney begins running as the Ghost Face starts running and suddenly stops.

Sidney races back to campus hoping to run into Billy. Tears poured down her face. Another friend has surcome to Ghost Face. Could she , Billy, and Tatum survive yet another killer?

To Be Continued!


	23. The Killer Calls Billy

Chapter Twenty-Three

The Killer Calls Billy

After calling Tatum and speaking to Mickey where she is concerned, Billy was relieved to know that she was ok and that Dewey and Gale were both going to be ok. He arrived at his room and sat down on his bed. He was also relieved that both officers Richards and Andrews were protecting Sidney and Halle. He had no idea what had happened. Sidney and Halle weren't protected. In fact, both officers are dead and so is Halle. The only one of the four alive is Sidney. He was about to take his jacket off when his phone rang. He answers thinking it's Sidney.

"Sidney." Billy said. "Are you and Halle ok?" Billy asked. No response. "Sidney."

"I'm sorry. Sidney can't come to the phone right now." Ghost Face says then laughs. Billy tenses having never heard ghost face's voice before.

"Who is this?" Billy asks angrily.

"Don't you know by now who I am?" Ghost Face asks. Billy really tenses up realizing he is speaking with the killer. "Judging by your utter silence, I think you know who I am."

"What do you want?" Billy asks.

"You know what I want Billy. And I almost got her tonight." Ghost Face taunts laughing. Billy realizes that something has happened.

"Where's Sidney?" Billy asks.

"She got away from me. She slipped through my fingers. I let her live the first time. I won't let it happen again. I could've also killed Tatum tonight to but Cotton Weary that asshole got in my way. I'll deal with him when I'm done with the three of you." Ghost Face said to Billy who frowns hard.

"You touch her and I'll fucking destroy you motherfucker." Billy yells into the phone. Ghost Face laughs at him.

"I will get her and she will die and your little wedding will never take place. Both of you are dead." Ghost Face continues to laugh.

Fuck you prick." Billy yells angrily into the phone. "You hurt her and I swear I'll kill you." He yells.

"She'll die and there ain't shit you can do about it." Ghost Face taunts.

"Help me somebody!" Came Sidney's voice. Billy could hear her. He realizes where she is.

"Well, looks like it's show time. Here's our little star now." Ghost Face said then hanging up.

"Sidney!" Billy yells then rushes out of his room off dorm rushing towards the auditorium to save his fiancé

Sidney made her way into the auditorium looking for refuge. Music begins in the theatre of the Greek production, while outside Sidney runs to the theatre the Greek production.

"Hello? Gus? Hello? Gus?" Sidney yelled. She made her way onto the stage. Suddenly the music stops, as the spotlight shines on Sidney. "Hello?"

A set comes closing in on Sidney behind her as she decides to head off stage where the set closes down trapping Sidney on stage. The spotlight goes from Sidney to a black shirt belonging to another student. Sidney looks around as lighting flashes where a hanging body drops behind her.

"Ahhhhh!" Sidney screams. She slowly crept over to the body tied to the cross. She recognizes the teen to be Anthony McDaniel. Halle's cousin. He's in the same fraternity as Derek and is Derek's roommate. He's also in Tatum's film theory class. "Anthony! Anthony!" She calls his name smacking his face.

"Huh." Anthony said waking up. He so hung over he doesn't realize what is going on. "Sidney!"

"Yes." She said trying to untie him. "Who tired these shits? It's tight." She said of the ropes.

"What's going on?" Anthony asks.

"I have to get you out of here." Sid said to him.

"Thank god. I thought I'd be up here until opening night." Anthony said still hung over. Sidney desperately tried to untie him to no avail. "Have you seen my cousin? I've been looking for her." Anthony asked.

"Halle is dead." Sidney said.

"WHAT!" Anthony asked. Sidney looked at him. She felt bad for him. They were pretty close. "Who would want to kill my cousin?" He asked her firmly.

"The killer." Sidney said not really having to trivialize it. She wanted to get him out of there as fast as she could.

"What killer?" Anthony asks.

"The same killer after me and my friends." Sidney yelled.

"Where is he?" Anthony asks.

"Right here." Ghost Face said appearing behind Sidney making his way up onto the stage. Anthony immediately tenses up.

"Get me down Sidney. Please." Anthony begs her. Sidney tries.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Sidney." Ghost Face said. "You really want history to repeat its self?" Ghost Face asked.

"Fuck you man. Sid, please get me down from here." Anthony begs. Sidney stares at him.

"I wouldn't Sidney." Ghost Face taunts her again.

"Who are you?" Sidney asks.

"The man who's been chasing that ass for a long time now." Ghost Face said pulling off his mask to reveal Derek Feldman.

"What the fuck!" Anthony cursed.

Sidney stared at him frowning hard. Somehow she suspected Derek had something to do with the murders. Question is did he have a partner? 

To Be Continued!


	24. Derek's Madness

Chapter Twenty-Four

Derek's Madness

"What the fuck?" Anthony cursed.

"Derek." Sidney said his name leaving a bad taste in her mouth. Derek smiles evilly at her. She stares back a mixture of shock and anger written on her face.

"Surprise Sidney." Derek said holding the knife poised at her. His face is bleeding from his forehead and busted nose. He was the one who killed Halle and the two officers. "What the hell?" Anthony exclaims not sure what is going on?"

"Your roommate is psychotic killer." Sidney said to him.

"What the fuck?" Anthony asks.

"Since Anthony here disappeared on my ass, I've been on my own all fucking night." Derek said removing the rest of the ghost face costume.

"What? Now wait a fucking minute." Anthony said shocked that his own roommate and frat brother would accuse him of murder.

"What? My god! Anthony!" Sidney said believing Derek.

"I didn't do nothing." Anthony yelled. Sid stared at him. "Sidney please, I didn't do nothing."

"Who to trust Sidney? That's quite a dilemma you're in sweet heart." Derek said smirking.

"Sidney, he's lying. I would never come after you and your friends. I could never kill my cousin." Anthony begged. "You gotta believe me." Sidney stared at him as if she knew he was innocent. He couldn't do anything to his cousin.

"I believe you." Sidney said to him. Derek frowned.

"Derek please let me go man. I'm not apart of this. I have nothing to do with this. Please let me go." Anthony said to Derek pleading with him.

"I don't know Ant, you're guilty by association. Your cousin fraternized with Sidney and her friends." Derek said to him still holding the knife.

"Come on please. I do nothing wrong. Don't do this it's not worth it." Anthony said. Derek stared at him frowning hard at him Derek raises the gun and fires a shot in one motion. He hits Anthony right in the face killing him instantly.

"Derek you asshole!" Sidney screams at him.

"You really should start dealing with your trust issues Sid! I mean poor Anthony here, such a nice guy and a good roommate. He was funny, bright and a decent kid. You did this. You Sid!." Derek said moving towards her. Sidney backed up. "Come to think of it he was a fuck up, always used me to do his homework, belched and farted a lot. He pretty much stank up the place. Good riddance." Derek said smirking.

"You're a sick fuck." Sidney said to him.

"Ooh that mouth of yours is such a fucking turn on. It makes my dick hard. Keep talking like that I'll stick my dick in it." Derek said grabbing Sidney by her throat. Derek pulled Sidney into him. She was disgusted by him. She could feel his hard on and was angered. "MMMMM. You smell so good." Derek said to her. "I don't know whether to kill you or fuck you." Derek said smirking. Sidney turned up her face. "What do you say we fuck before I stab you?"

"Fuck you." Sidney cursed him. Derek smiled.

"Promise?" Derek laughed. Sidney smacks him hard kicks the gun out of his hand.

"You piece of shit!" Sidney said kicking him again. After a series of struggles, Derek manages to retrieve the gun against Sidney.

"Sid, you've got a Linda Hamilton thing going on there? No, it's nice, I like it. It's one of the things I love about you." Derek said to her smirking.

"Fine, you've got me Derek. Why are you doing this?" Sidney asked while having a knife and gun pointed at her. If she was truly going to die tonight, she had a right to know why. Derek watched her wondering if he should tell her.

"Fine. Some killers kill for the fame, for the thrills or to get off. I'm doing this out of revenge. Out of necessity. You took someone from me Sidney. You killed my brother Sidney." Derek said to her angrily. Sidney was confused. Who could he be referring to? It couldn't be Stu, they look nothing alike. Then it hit her. "Maybe you know him Sid. I mean after all he shared my feelings to."

"Randy." Sidney whispered.

"I'm sorry Sidney I didn't hear you." Derek said still pointing the gun and knife at her.

"I said Randy. Randy Meeks." Sidney said.

"Ding, Ding, Ding. Tell her what she's won Bob." Derek said sarcastically like a game show host. Sidney stared at him frowning. Sidney wondered where her boyfriend Billy was. Was he dead? "You killed my brother Sidney. I don't take kindly to that."

"What!" Sidney said unable to contain her laughter. Derek frowned at her. "Are you serious?"

"What the fuck is so funny?" Derek asked her.

"You and Randy brothers, unreal." Sidney said smiling sarcastically. "You two look nothing alike."

"We're half-brothers." Derek admitted.

"There we go. You two aren't even real brothers." Sidney remarked. Derek slapped the taste right out of her mouth.

"Bitch. You watch your mouth. Derek and I were close. You never knew him like I did." Derek said as Sidney glared at him.

"I hate to tell you this but your brother was a sick fuck, just like you." Sidney spat.

"No, Randy was a sick fuck who wanted to get away with it! Derek is a sick fuck who wants to get caught. You see Sid, I have it all planned out. I have my whole defense planned out. I'm gonna blame the movies. It's pretty cool, huh? It's never been done before. And wait till the trail, cause these days it's all about the trial! Can't you see it Sid, the effects of cinema violence on Americans. I'll get Cochran or Dershovitz to represent me. Bob Dole on the witness stand in my defense. My parents will pay my attorney fees. It's air tight." Derek said. "Despite being pre-med student, I've always had a fascination with films. Pre-Med was my cover. I had to cover my intentions." Derek said smiling.

"You're psychotic!" Sidney said to him.

"Yeah, well, Shhhhhh! That'll be our little secret. There was one thing I learned from my brother and that it's execution!" Derek said to her. "You killed my brother Sidney, now you gotta die." Derek said to her. Just as Derek is about to Stab Sidney, Billy comes flying at him knocking the knife and gun out of his hand.

"Billy!" Sidney calls him.

"Motherfucker. I told you to stay away from her. Now I'll kill you." Billy said kneeing Derek in kidney. Derek grounds. Billy punches Derek in the face several more times causing more damage. Derek raises one hand and is able to punch Billy in the face. His punch doesn't seem to affect Billy. Billy wraps his hands around Derek's throat trying to choke him. Sidney stands there watching the fight scene take place. Derek raises his left leg and knees Billy right in his groin. Billy groans falling over holding his groan. Derek gets to his feet and begins kicking Billy in the back and in the head. He kicks Billy again in the face. Seeing her fiancée on the ground in pain set Sidney off. He grabbed Derek and kneed him in his groin to. Derek groans in pain. Sidney tries going for the gun but is grabbed by Derek. Derek stumbles to his feet. He kicks Sidney in her face and then goes for the gun and the knife. Sidney crawls over to Billy who is still holding his groin.

"You see Sid, I always win." Derek said.

"You sick fucker." Billy said still holding his groin. Sidney is with him. The cross with Anthony's body is pulled up into the ceiling. "Now who's doing that? Could it be….a mystery guest waiting in the wings? Told you I had a partner Sid. Surprise cameo for two.!" Derek said smirking.

"Whoever it is has to be as sick as you." Sidney said. A door opens from backstage as Gale walks in. "Gale." Sidney said. Billy looked at her but didn't think it was Gale. He could see past her that it was someone else. Gale shakes her head no. "Then who?" Sidney asked.

"Holy shit!" Billy said recognizing the woman who follows Gale holding the gun to Gale's back. Billy's eyes go wide in shock. So does Sid's. Derek laughs evilly. Who is the mystery woman?

To Be Continued!


	25. Surprise Partner

Chapter Twenty-Five

Surprise Partner

The woman reveals herself to be Debbie Salt the reporter who writes for the local paper, the one who kept baiting Gale into some sort of reporter debate. She was sitting back relishing Derek's handy work. Both Billy and Sidney stared shocked at the person before them. She was familiar to them.

"You're not Debbie Salt." Billy said to her. Debbie smiled.

"She's not?" Gale asked. She was confused.

"No. She's Renee Meeks." Sidney said to them.

"What!" Gale asked shocked.

"Randy's mother! My mother!" Derek said smiling. "Didn't see it coming did ya!" Billy turned at him angrily.

"It can't be. I've seen pictures of you." Gale said.

"This is seventy pounds and a lot of work done." Sidney said.

"It's called a makeover, you should try it. Look a little tired yourself there Gale!" Debbie said.

"So, you two are in on this together?" Gale asked.

"Yes. When my son Randy was murdered, I went into this deep depression. I found Derek three years before Randy's untimely demise. I told him about Derek and the two became close. When Derek learned his brother was killed, Derek and I planned to get revenge on the people responsible for his death." Debbie said.

"That's when we came up with this idea. I had to have financing. Tuition's expensive. Mom my backer, we set our plan in motion." Derek said. "You guys had to pay for his death."

"It's estimated that there are only 97 active serial killers in the country today. I discovered what Derek was when he and Randy hung out together. I was so proud." Debbie said smiling. Gale, Sidney and Billy all wore disgusted expressions.

"You son was a sick freak. You're other son here is just as sick if not worst." Sidney said.

"Watch your fucking mouth bitch!" Derek yelled at her pointing the gun at her. Billy instinctively pulled Sidney back and stood protectively in front of her. Billy wasn't afraid of Derek who has the gun pointed directly at Billy's head. Billy didn't flinch instead stared death right in the face. "You really wanna die Billy boy?"

"Pull the trigger, if you've got the balls pussy." Billy taunted.

"Enough. Derek. Not yet." Debbie said. Derek pulled the barrel of the gun back. Billy glared at him. Sidney held his arm. Derek continues to hold the knife to Gale's throat.

"She comes with me." Derek said of Gale grabbing her holding the knife to her throat. Gale winces a little the sharp blade piercing her skin.

"So what are you two like some mother & son serial killer or something?" Gale asked being grabbed by Derek.

"Shut the fuck up." Derek said to Gale.

"Well Derek is definitely one on the way up. All he needed was a little guidance and nurturing." Debbie said.

"As only a mother could do." Sidney said. Billy rolled his eyes.

"That's right. Since you took my son from me, you get to die." Debbie said.

"Do you know that your son killed my parents?" Sidney yelled. Debbie watched her a moment.

"I remember that. It was so much fun." Derek said smiling evilly. "We had so much fun fucking your whore of a mother. She's the reason mom left in the first place." Derek said. Sidney frowned hard.

"Your mother made her mistake and paid the price for it. She deserved to die." Debbie said.

"Did my father deserve to die?" Sidney asked. They didn't say anything. "Randy shot him execution style. He had no remorse for shooting my father. Hell he had no problem turning on Stu Macher." Sidney said.

"Randy was a little crazy that way. He lost it." Derek said smiling.

"My son was a little off." Debbie said.

"A little?" Billy asked sarcastically. Debbie and Derek stared at him frowning.

"Yes he was a little off but he was still my boy. You have no idea what I went through. It was bad enough that I found out your slut mother fucked my husband but your fiancé's father took advantage of me. Hank Loomis raped me in the back of his car. I admit I was a bit tipsy but I wasn't drunk. I said no and he still came at me." Debbie yelled at them. Billy looked on unsure if believed that. "It's because of this that you both have to die. Sorry. Payback's a bitch. So the way this is going to work is this, I will shoot Loomis here, then I'll shoot Prescott. Derek you take care of the reporter wanna-be." Debbie said. Derek smiled evilly keeping the knife Gale's throat.

Billy watched Debbie with the gun shielding Sidney from the barrel by using his own body. Sidney was shaking despite being brave, she was scared. He was determined to make sure she was safe. Billy figures a way to distract Debbie.

"What's he doing here?" Billy said trying to distract her.

"Where?" Debbie turns around clearly distracted. It was the opening Billy needed to put his plan into motion. He kicks the gun out of her hand. Gale kicks Derek in the leg and then punches him the face. Derek groans. Gale tries to run but he grabs her and stabs her in the side. He then shoved Gale to the stage floor kicking her several times in the same place his stabbed her. Gale tries to stand again but is forced up on to her feet by Derek who stabs her again. Then he throws her off the stage.

"Gale!" Sidney called her. Gale hits her head as she goes crashing into the orchestra pit knocking her out cold leaving Billy and Sidney to face Debbie and Derek.

"One down two to go. Talk about rational!" Debbie said. Derek turns his attention to Sidney and goes after her.

"Sidney didn't kill him. I did. Your son was a candy ass pussy who couldn't get it up to save his life. You want to blame someone, blame yourself you freak. I always had respect for you Mrs. Meeks but you're just as insane as both your sons are. It's true what they say, insanity runs in the family." Billy said.

"Fuck you." Debbie said. Billy hits her hard across the face sending to the floor. Debbie backs up. Billy goes for her again and this time Debbie points the gun at him and fires a shot off. The blast sends Billy flying back into the stage. He hits the floor with thump knocking him out cold.

"BILLY!" Sidney creams. The tears fall down her face. She runs over to him.

"Score!" Derek yells laughing. "Nice shot ma." He said helping his mother up off the stage floor. Her lip is bloody from Billy's hit.

"Billy!" Sidney cries.

"Get her." Debbie said as Derek goes over to Sidney and roughly grabs her pulling her away from Billy's body. He holds the knife to her throat.

"Well Sidney, looks like the little princess is all alone." Derek said smiling. "Can I have her mom? Please let me fuck her before we kill her." Derek begged. Debbie smiled evilly.

"Well…sure. Sidney's a little slut aren't you Sidney? Just like your mother was, aren't you?" Debbie cooed menacingly. Sidney turned her face up frowning. Neither are of them noticed Cotton's presences. He was sneaking down towards the stage. He had a gun of his own having found one.

Bang. A shot was fired getting the attention of Debbie, Derek and Sidney. They turned and saw Cotton Weary there holding a gun pointed at the three. Debbie instinctively stands in front of Derek who is still holding a knife Sidney's throat.

"Don't you fucking move! God damn it!" Cotton spats.

"Thank god!" Sidney said thankful to see Cotton.

"Look, I've had a very a bad day and I would like to know exactly what the fuck is going here? Sidney?" Cotton asks.

"Cotton, meet Mrs. Meeks and her crazy son Derek." Sidney said as Derek holds her roughly.

"Ok." Cotton said surveying the scene before him. He sees Billy lying on the stage floor. He looks dead but Cotton can't tell. He winces feeling bad for Sidney.

"Look Cotton." Sidney starts to say.

"Shut up! Oh, so hi! You're not Debbie Salt are you, from the post telegraph?" Cotton asks.

"No! Sadly no. I can still help you Cotton. My son and I could help you." Debbie said to him.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh." Cotton said moving onto the stage.

"Hey don't do nothing stupid cowboy." Derek said still holding Sidney.

"Come on, you don't need her, let us killer her! Then, you're all that's left, you're the star! She sent you to prison for a year! Personally, I think it's poetic." Debbie said.

"Nice one ma." Derek said to Debbie.

None of them realized that Billy was coming to. The bullet that hit him landed right on his right upper chest cavity. He popped his head up to survey the situation at hand. So far they hadn't killed Sidney yet. He noticed that they think he's dead. He lays his head back down and plans his attack. From the corner of his eye, Cotton can see Billy slowly moving. He realized that Debbie hadn't killed Billy just wounded him. Billy sees the gun about two feet from him. He slowly moves towards the gun. He shifts his body around behind the fake bricks that lay on the stage to be unseen.

"Come on Cotton. I know you must be angry with Sidney for wrongly accusing you of killing her mother. It must be killing you to want to some of revenge on her." Debbie said to him.

"No, Cotton, don't you listen to her!" Sidney said to him.

"Woah!, Ha, ha! Woah! What a predicament you're in Sid. I mean, she does make a good point. I bet that Diane Sawyer interview is looking pretty good right now." Cotton said as Debbie smirks.

"She'll never do it. This is perfect." Debbie said smiling. Derek smiles to. He begins to fondle Sidney's cunt while sticking his tongue in her ear. Sidney flinches disgusted by Derek's action. Cotton frowns at Derek. Debbie looks back and is disgusted herself. "Derek cut it out." She yells angrily at him. Derek stops still managing to keep the knife on Sidney's throat.

Billy frowns angrily holding the gun. He cocks the gun back, he leans over and aims the gun at Derek's head.

"Hey Sid, is that Diane Sawyer interview looking to you?" Cotton asked knowing what was about to happen.

"Considered it done." Sidney said surprising everyone including herself to her response.

"What!" Debbie said shocked that Sidney would agree to the interview. Cotton shoots Debbie who falls to stage floor.

"Ma!" Derek screams. Sidney pushes his hand away while nudging him back using her back. She runs to Cotton. Billy uses this as his opportunity to shoot Derek. He stands to his feet. A shot is fired. The bullet pierces Derek's skull killing him instantly. Derek falls forward.

Both Sidney and Cotton look up to see who fired that shot. They see Billy standing there holding the gun and his chest.

"Billy!" Sidney screams as she runs over to him hugging him so tight. "Oh god I thought you were dead." She said.

"No, just my chest hurts." Billy winces as Sidney puts her hand there to cover up his bullet wound. He pulls her close to him. Their foreheads touch.

"I don't want to break up the cuddling but I just saw Debbie Salt move." Cotton said. Both Sidney and Billy immediately look up and go over to her dead body.

"Cotton, give me your gun." Sidney demands.

"Ok." Cotton said giving her the gun. "Sidney and Billy stare at Debbie. She makes a slight move. Billy and Sidney pump her head full of bullets. Billy fires another shot into Derek's head for good measure. A hand touches Cotton's leg causing him to jump scared. "Holey shit!" Cotton said.

"Can someone help me?" Gale asked as Cotton and Billy helped Gale get out of the orchestra pit.

"Look Sid, maybe we should discuss what happened here. You know we should get our story straight." Cotton said to them group.

"Don't worry Cotton we'll tell the truth." Billy said to him.

"You alright Gale?" Sidney asked Gale.

"I've been stabbed and my head aches, of course not." Gale said to them.

"Anyone else down there?" Cotton asked.

"No." Gale said.

"Talk about reporting from the trenches." Cotton joked.

"Shut up Cotton." Gale said.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Billy said as the four quickly made their exit. He had his left arm Sidney's shoulder as she held him. They are followed by Gale and Cotton.

Outside of the auditorium, Chief Hartley is there with the ambulance as well as a bunch of reporters.

"Gale, are you ok?" Chief Hartley asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Gale said.

"I guess this time you need to be in the hospital." Chief Hartley half joked.

"Yeah. Cotton do you mind?" She asked as Cotton helped her into the ambulance.

"Gale." Came Joel's voice.

"Joel." Gale said to him.

"I'm back." Joel said to her.

"I'm heading to the hospital." Gale tells him.

"Don't worry I gotcha back. I'll get the story for you." Joel said. Gale smiled as Cotton closed the doors to the back of the ambulance. The ambulance pulls out.

"Sidney! Billy!" A horde of reporters called their names.

"Sidney, tell us, how does it feel to be heroes?" Joel asked.

"Talk to Cotton. He's the hero, he's the one you want to interview." Sidney said.

"If he didn't show up when he did, we couldn't have survived." Billy adds as Sidney walks with him. Both get into the second ambulance. It pulls off.

"Cotton! Cotton!" Reporters horde around him.

"You all will get your story. For there is indeed a time, a place and a price. And if you need me, here's my number." Cotton said giving his business cards with his cellphone number on them.

"Come on Cotton, tells us something." Joel asked.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, it'll make one hell of a movie." Cotton said smiling. The reporters tried to get more questions out of him but Cotton was determined to make them wait.

To Be Continued!


	26. Secret Wedding

Chapter Twenty-Six

Secret Wedding

Its five months later. A small wedding is to take place in a secret location. Inside a church, it is decorated with white and grey ribbons. There are white and grey ribbons decorated around the church with white and blue ribbons are placed neatly around the seats. The only people to attend the wedding are those that have been invited, the police the secret service. Gale, Dewey, Tatum and Billy have recovered from their injuries and are ready to move on with their lives.

Sitting in their seats are Gale, Dewey, Chief Hartley, his wife, many officers dressed in black suits are also present. Cotton is present dressed in his best suit. He was allowed to bring his new girlfriend Christine. Kate Roberts is there with her young daughter Jill. Kate is Sidney's aunt and Jill is Sidney's cousin. Mrs. Riley Dewey and Tatum's mother is in attendance as well. Dewey made sure to contact them. Also Billy's parents are there. Mr. and Mrs. Loomis look amazing in their outfits.

Standing at the alter is Billy Loomis. Billy's hair is slicked back and he is dressed in a grey suit with a striped tie and grey slacks. Beside him is Mickey. Mickey is dressed in the similar suit.

Standing a few feet away are Tatum Riley dressed in a white and yellow gown. She stands next to the bride to be Sidney Prescott.

"Before you two tie the knot, I wanna let you know that once the wedding is over, you two have to go into hiding." Chief Hartley said to them. Both nod. "Ok."

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Despite everything that has happened in their lives, both William James Loomis and Sidney Marie Prescott. William, Sidney, can you two join hands." The priest says as Both Billy and Sidney take each other's hand. "William, say your vows."

"I William James Loomis, take thee Sidney Marie Prescott to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for better or for worst, through sickness and in health, til death do us part." Billy said the butterflies in his stomach churning. He's marrying the woman of his dreams. The woman he loves so dearly.

"Sidney, now you say the vows." The priest said. Sidney nods.

"I Sidney Marie Prescott, take thee Williams James Loomis to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, for better or for worst, through sickness and in health, til death do us part." Sidney said.

"Ok, can we have the rings?" The priest said as both Mickey and Tatum gave Sidney and Billy their wedding bands. "Billy, place the ring on Sidney's finger and say with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Billy said after placing the ring on her finger.

"Sidney do the same." The priest says.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Sidney said after placing the ring on his finger.

"Now by the power invested in me and through the eyes of god, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. William J. Loomis. You may now kiss your bride." Said the priest as Billy and Sidney moved and kissed each other passionately. Everyone clapped for them.

Tatum smiles at them. She is so happy for her surrogate sister. Both she and Sidney recaptured the friendship they had in high school and are closer than ever. She and Mickey are dating and couldn't be happier. Tatum glanced at Dewey who looked happy. She smiled at him. Dewey smiled back at her. Their relationship took a turn for the better as well. She lets him be a brother to him and vice versa.

Mickey is happy for Billy. Billy is the closest thing he has to family and considered him a brother. It took a while for Billy to trust him because of what between him and Stu but now that he has, both are close. He couldn't be happier for him. He and Sidney belong together.

Both Gale and Dewey are happy for Billy and Sidney. Sidney and Billy have a romance that goes on forever. They could see how much both love and cherish each other and would do anything to make each other happy. She was thankful to have Dewey in her life. She really cared about him and was thankful he survived. She didn't know what she'd do without him. Dewey smiled happily knowing that Billy and Sidney would be together. He was glad that his relationship with Tatum was better. She is his only sister and can't imagine her not in his life. He was glad that Gale came to the wedding. Maybe it might give her some ideas. He was definitely in love with the reporter. Could the two be married?

Mr. and Mrs. Loomis were happy for their newlyweds. Hank was happy that his son's dream was realized. Billy always told him that he'd marry Sidney and here they are having tied the knot. He was happy to have Sidney as his daughter in law. After what happened to her father, he had become a father figure to her. Sidney is what Billy needs in his life. Laura loved Sidney like a daughter and treated Sidney as such. At first she didn't like Sidney because she believed Sidney was taking her son from her but Sidney proved to be anything but. She knew Sidney to be a good girl and was exactly the kind of girl Billy should be with. With everything that has happened in this girl's life, she still manages to keep the same smile. She was impressed with the young woman who just became her daughter in law.

Cotton was happy for Sidney and Billy clapping along with his girlfriend Christine. Despite going to jail for a year after being accused of killing Maureen Prescott, Cotton's friendship with Sidney turned into something positive. They did the Diane Sawyer interview where there were a lot of emotions and things said. Sidney broke down when talking about her parents. She and Cotton had become closer since. He and Billy have become closer as well. He was happy this whole mess was over and he could move on with his life.

Sidney smiled happily having become the wife of her longtime boyfriend Billy Loomis. She loved him so much and could not imagine her life without the man in it. She and Billy locked lips once more. Billy has a big grin on his father. His dream has finally come true. He's alive and marrying the woman of his dreams. He kisses her hand then raises their hands signaling that communion of he and his bride. The crowd clapped.

"Ok, Sid, Bill, we gotta make sure you two get out safely." Chief Hartley said to the couple.

"Ok. We should say our goodbyes." Sidney said. Billy nodded. "Tatum thank you so much for being there for me on my wedding day."

"Anytime sis." Tatum said pulling her into a hug. "Billy, take care of my sister."

"I will." Billy said as the two hugged.

"Sid, take care of him for me. He can be a lucid at times and he knows it." Mickey said as Sidney nods laughing.

"I'm lucid when I drink and I don't drink all that much." Billy said as he Mickey play fight. The high five each other and hug. "Thanks a lot man."

"You got it buddy." Mickey said.

"Gale, Dewey thanks so much for coming." Sidney said to them.

"We wouldn't have missed this for the world." Dewey said hugging Sidney. He then hugs Billy.

"Thanks for inviting me Sid. I know we haven't had the best relationship but it really means a lot to me that I was invited." Gale said sincerely.

"Gale, you've become apart of my family. Love you no matter what." Sidney said pulling her into a hug. Gale was shocked at the affection Sidney is showing her. She smiles hugging Sidney back.

"Come here you." Billy said pulling her into a hug.

"Cotton, Christine, thank you some much for coming." Billy said shaking his hand. Sidney hugged him.

"Not a problem. We've all been through a lot." Cotton said to them smiling.

"Congratulations Sidney." Kate said.

"Thank you aunt Kate." Sidney said hugging her only. The only remaining blood relative she has. "Hey Jill come here." Sidney scoops her young cousin in her arms.

"Congratulations cousin Sid." Jill said in her tiny voice. She was just a baby.

"Thank you little cous." Sidney said kissing Jill on the cheek and then two hugged.

"Billy, take care of her, she's my niece." Kate said to him.

"You got it Kate." Billy said hugging Kate.

"Please keep my cousin safe Billy." Jill said. Everyone cooed over the little girl.

"I will I promise." Billy said kissing Jill on the cheek.

"Congratulations both of you. I knew the two of you would be together." Mrs. Riley said.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Riley." Sidney said.

"We appreciate you coming." Billy said hugging her as well. Mrs. Riley smiled.

"Mom, dad." Billy said smiling. "I did it."

"I know son." Hanks said smiling.

"Told you." Billy joked. Hank and Laura laughed. Hank hugged his son.

"Congratulations sweetheart." Lauren said hugging her son. "I love you."

"I love you to ma." Billy said.

"Sidney, thank you for making my son a happy man." Hank said with his arm around Sidney's shoulder.

"No problem. Believe me it's my pleasure." Sidney said as the two hugged.

"Sidney come here darling." Laura said pulling Sidney into her arms. "Take care of my boy, don't take no crap from him and make me and Hank grandparents." Laura said as Sidney smiled.

"I will. Mrs. Loomis thank you so much for welcoming me into your family after losing my own." Sidney said sincerely.

"You are always welcomed in our family. Your last name is Loomis now remember that." Laura said as they hugged again.

"Ok, it's time." Chief Hartley said.

"Aunt Kate here." Sidney said handing Kate a piece of paper. It contained her new number. Kate took it smiling. "I will call you. I promise."

"Same here." Kate said.

Sidney and Billy are whisked away into their limo. Everyone is waving to them as their limo that reads "Just Married" on the back pulls away.

With Sidney and Billy in hiding, the only ones allowed to know where they were located were Dewey, Tatum, Mickey, Cotton, Gale, Hank and Laura Loomis, and Kate. Dewey thought it'd be best if both Mickey and Tatum spent some time hiding out for a while. The two needed to spend time unwinding from the events that unfolded. Tatum fought against it at first but eventually headed to a nice place with Mickey.

Cotton moved to LA with his girlfriend Christine and was given his own talk show. He was certainly moving up in the world. He was glad to finally put his past at rest and focus on a brighter future.

Sidney and Billy were driven to their new home in the outskirts of California. The house is completely furnished. Billy lifts Sidney and carries her over the threshold. Both Mr. and Mrs. Loomis made their way into the home. Sidney fell in love with place. It was decorated exactly as she imagined it. Billy told the people in charge of decorations exactly how Sidney described it and it's perfect.

"What do you think love?" Billy asked smiling. The look on Sidney's face told him everything he needed to know. "You love it don't you?"

"Yes. It's perfect." Sidney said smiling going over to her husband. The two kissed passionately.

"MMMM, we need to get out of these clothes and into the bed to consummate our marriage." Billy said turned on by his new wife.

"Yes let's do that Mr. Loomis." Sidney said.

"Come here Mrs. Loomis." Billy said pulling into his arms. The two began to kiss again. Billy begins to unzip the back of Sidney's wedding dress. The dress falls to the ground. She begins to remove his blazer followed by his dress shirt and tie. Billy kicks off his shoes. Sidney stands there in her white panties and white bra. Billy smiles amazed at her perfect form. His prick is rock hard. Sidney reaches for the belt of his pant suit. She's able to get the belt off and then unbuttons his pants. She pulls his pants down to his ankles. Billy kicks off his pants exposing his black stripped boxers his prick is visible for Sidney to see. She's seen his dick before but the anticipation was killing them both. Both began kissing again. Billy lifts Sidney up off the ground, her legs wrap around his waste as he carries her upstairs to their master bedroom. Both proceed to make love.

The secret services guys who are outside of the house making sure husband and wife are safe can hear the love making going in the bed room. They smile while slightly turned on.

To Be Continued!


	27. Going Into Hiding

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Going Into Hiding

Some time has passed since the events have unfolded at Windsor College. Tatum and Mickey have taken refuge in Hawaii both live and work there. Tatum had begun taking nursing classes under a different last name. The last name she uses is Alteri. Yep. She and Mickey got married in a secret ceremony. The only other people there was Dewey, Gale, Sidney and Billy. Tatum had changed her hair style. She died it black. Mickey cut his hair shorter. Both are happier than ever. Mickey is a film teacher at the local high school while Tatum is going for her nursing degree.

After staying with Dewey for a while longer, Gale split town. She felt she needed to move on with her life and career. She worked in Vegas for a while covering stories. She then moved on to New York for a month to do a few interviews and cover more stories. She released another book about Windsor murders and sold the rights to the script. She finally ended up Los Angeles for good after getting hired at top story. Despite all this fame, Gale still misses someone in her life. Dewey.

After Gale had left, Dewey recovered nicely from his wounds even though he still walks with a limp. He moved to Los Angeles looking for a place to stay. He met an actress name Jennifer Jones who got the roll playing Gale Weathers in the movie version of their lives. Despite having a body guard, Jennifer felt comfortable with Dewey around. She even brought him a trailer to live in that is right across the fence from her house. She even got him job as the technical advisor on the set of the second movie. Dewey was doing all right for himself but there was still something missing in his life. Gale.

Sidney and Billy have been living a peaceful life as husband and wife. Sidney got a job as a crisis counselor under the name Laura her mother in law's name. Billy got a job as a manager at a warehouse under an assumed name William Presley. To hide his identity, Billy grew a goatee and his hair is longer. He also wears wire rimmed glasses. Sidney works from home. She didn't need to hide her identity. She really can't do much of anything since finding out that she's pregnant. She's currently seven months pregnant and can't wait until the couple's twin sons are born. To keep her company, Billy got Sidney a dog for her birthday.

Everything seem to be fine for everyone involved in the Woodsboro, Windsor college massacre. Would there be another killer that comes after again?

The End!


End file.
